


У Фольксхалле поезд не останавливается

by Taisin



Series: Алхимия [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berlin (City), Big Bang Challenge, Clever Harry, Codes & Ciphers, F/M, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Гарри Джеймс Поттер, по новому и почти подлинному паспорту — Гарри Эванс, в октябре 1998 года приезжает в Германию, в библиотеку Гейдельбергского Магического Университета, помогать научной группе расшифровывать дневники Гриндельвальда. Приезжает не столько работать, сколько отдохнуть и привыкнуть к мирной жизни. И, разумеется, оказывается в центре не совсем мирных событий.





	У Фольксхалле поезд не останавливается

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HP Big Bang 2013  
> Иллюстрация Фистис: http://www.pichome.ru/images/2014/01/23/cAnKhFD.jpg

 

**2 октября 1998 г. Берлин**

После порт-ключа у Гарри закружилась голова. Как обычно. Он сжал зубы — мутило, — уставился перед собой и не сразу понял, что видит. Впереди, на сером фоне глухой стены висела в воздухе алая надпись расплывающимися буквами с ладонь.

Гарри прищурился, поднял руку поправить очки, но вовремя спохватился и потер переносицу. Вот ведь, уже месяц в линзах, а еще не привык. Старательно проморгался. Голова наконец-то перестала кружиться и надпись обрела четкость. Но, увы, не смысл.

«Ахтунг», — прочитал Гарри. То, что шло дальше, больше напоминало буквенный суп. Ближе к хвосту плавало слово, означавшее, кажется, документы. Или паспорт. Наверное.

Может, на соседних стенах найдется надпись по-английски? Или хоть на латыни? Гарри огляделся.

Квадратная каморка, серые глухие стены, никаких других надписей. Ничего себе! Похоже на аппарационный шлюз, как в аврорате. Но здесь-то не аврорат, им-то зачем?

Гарри вздохнул и полез в карман за словарем — переводить надпись. «Документы» и «немедленно» он вроде бы узнал, но мало ли. В аврорате подобные надписи спрашивали пароль. Может, здесь нужно номер паспорта назвать, и пока он не назовет, его отсюда не выпустят.

Подаренный мистером Уизли электронный словарик отказался включаться. Гарри присвистнул и ради интереса попробовал зажечь Люмос. Не вышло. Однако! Самый настоящий аппарационный шлюз, со всей защитой. И что теперь делать?

Ну, для начала — очевидное.

Он вытащил из рюкзака папку с паспортом, анкетой и письмом академии и зачитал номер паспорта с выражением. Не сработало. Что вообще-то было неудивительно. Шлюз очень вряд ли ставили на одного такого всего из себя Гарри Поттера.

«Наша новая знаменитость», — недовольно пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, почесал в затылке и сделал следующую по очевидности вещь: подошел к надписи — она, к его удивлению, оказалась совсем плоской — и сунул документы прямо в «Ахтунг».

Как ни странно, сработало.

Он ожидал рывка порт-ключа, но и комната, и надпись просто исчезли. Теперь он стоял в коридоре, совершенно пустом. И жутко, между прочим, холодном. Гарри поежился, подтянул к подбородку горловину свитера, взялся было за лямку рюкзака, но решил пока не вытаскивать куртку. Должен же он наконец-то попасть туда, где есть люди и отопление. Коридор, правда, выглядел построенным для гигантов, не для людей: потолок где-то в вышине и ряд дверей в два Хагридова роста. Каменных, кстати, дверей. Гарри подошел к ближайшей и тронул левую створку. Похоже, мрамор.

На правой створке на уровне его глаз было выбито золотом:

«Akademischer Austausch Dienst der Zauberbibliothek der Universität Heidelberg»

«Гейдельбергский университет», «академический» и «библиотеку» Гарри узнал. Отлично, он все же попал в нужное место, а то уже сомневаться начал. Теперь — выяснить, что значит все остальное и в эту ли дверь ему нужно. Почему здесь так любят фразы змеиной длины? Может, если с ней на серпентарго поговорить, она сама переведется?

Он уже вытаскивал словарик, когда фраза изменилась. Теперь на двери было написано по-английски: «Да, вам именно сюда».

Гарри моргнул. «За мной что, наблюдают?» — вскинулся внутренний Хмури. Да нет. Скорее всего к тем, кто за дверью, пришло оповещение от шлюза, документы-то он показал. Вот только куда входить-то?

Сквозь дверь?

Гарри пожал плечами, поправил челку, чтобы получше закрывала лоб, и ткнул в надпись пальцем. И почти совсем не удивился, когда часть створки — размером с нормальную дверь — отъехала в сторону.

Гарри вошел.

Комната оказалась самой обычной, совсем не магической, зато теплой. Побеленные стены, обычной высоты потолок, стеллажи с папками и коробками. Календарь с пальмами. Второй календарь с деревьями в снегу. Фикус. Рядок кактусов на подоконнике за пустующим столом. Вид в окне был странным, но почему — Гарри понять не успел: из-за стеллажа вышла женщина в черной мантии, с чайником в руках. Широко ему улыбнулась и заморгала.

— Садитесь, садитесь! Выпейте чаю, вы совсем замерзли в нашем Коците, я вижу! Увы, такова природа тьмы внешней, вы согласны? Вот, прошу. Сахар?

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал немного ошарашенный Гарри. Сел на предложенный стул, положил папку на колени и взял кружку. Ладони сразу согрелись, и стало гораздо теплее.

Женщина села за стол, еще раз улыбнулась и протянула руку.

— Матильда Воллер, отдел студенческого обмена.

Ладонь у нее оказалась сухая и сильная.

— Гарри Эванс, — представился Гарри. — Очень приятно.

— Взаимно. Давайте-ка ваши документы. Да вы пейте, я вас пока оформлю, а потом все расскажу.

Гарри передал ей папку и послушно отпил из кружки. Скулы свело от вяжущей горечи. Похожий чай он пил у Люпина, только с молоком — и с молоком было лучше. Молока фрау Воллер не принесла, а спрашивать было неудобно: она разложила по столу бумаги и сосредоточенно писала с истинно магической скоростью. Обычной шариковой ручкой.

Гарри отпил еще — если быстро проглатывать, даже ничего, горячий, приятно, — поизучал коллекцию кактусов за спиной фрау и уставился в окно, на изгиб реки и на город. Город в окне Волдеморту бы точно понравился. Берлин Гарри представлял иным, и ему стало немного обидно. И не по себе от города, от реки. Они выглядели как-то… Когда он понял, как именно, то чуть не разлил чай на колени.

— Это декорация!

— Вы про окно? — Фрау Воллер даже не подняла голову от бумаг. — Да, конечно. Впечатляет, верно? Про Фольксхалле знают все, а то, что и на стены анклава проецируется модель Шпеера, — почти никто, хотя подобная иллюзия исключительно сложна…

Гарри промолчал. Он не знал про Фольксхалле ничего, но признаваться, что поехал в чужое государство, даже не разобравшись, куда именно едет… Нет уж.

— Ну вот, — фрау Воллер отложила ручку, улыбнулась Гарри и подвинула к нему раскрытую папку. — Добро пожаловать в Гейдельбергский университет, герр Эванс. Вот это — ваш студенческий билет. Он же пропуск. Без него вы сюда не войдете.

В запаянном в пластик картонном прямоугольнике не было ничего магического. Надписи на немецком, маггловская фотография сурового Гарри. На самом деле в момент съемки он героически сдерживал хохот: Джинни корчила ему рожи на границе зрения. Перед ее отъездом в Хогвартс они целый день искали по Лондону хорошую фотокабину, и теперь у него были ее фотографии. Их фотографии.

Гарри кивнул, взял пропуск и положил в карман.

— Прекрасно. Не потеряйте. Это карта Берлина, изучите на досуге. Это — увеличенная копия карты, наш район. Вы должны дойти от Бундестага до закрытой станции метро и, проходя эту зону, — фрау Воллер нарисовала на карте идеальных очертаний овал, — держать пропуск в руке или в наружном кармане. Тогда вас впустит. Вокруг могут быть магглы, не волнуйтесь, вашего исчезновения не заметят.

Карта была исписана пометками по-английски: «стройка», «забор», «стройка». Как пройти к овалу оставалось неясным.

— Я понял, — сказал Гарри. — Я разберусь.

Судя по карте, сейчас они находились в парке. Нет — он глянул в окно — на реке. Примерно на середине. Если река в декорации на месте настоящей. Это уже не скрытое место, как драконьи заповедники, это что-то совсем другое. Прямо по заказу. Очень хотелось — совсем другого… Надо будет Герм написать. Она-то точно выяснила, что это за анклав и что это за Шпеер.

— Вот и прекрасно, — в очередной раз улыбнулась фрау Воллер. — Далее. Здесь ваш проездной и план метро. Прежде чем вы спросите, — Гарри захлопнул рот, — иностранцам в Берлине запрещено аппарировать в первые пять лет проживания. Да и после нежелательно. Опасно для жизни, особенно с востока на запад. Порт-ключи в центральном Берлине и на Александерплатц нестабильны, поэтому подражайте местным и пользуйтесь общественным транспортом.

Гарри кивнул. Метро — экзотика для волшебника, покатаемся.

— Замечательно. Поскольку совы в Берлине работать не могут по тем же причинам магической аномалии, почтовые ящики установлены на входе в библиотеку и в общежитии. Ответные письма вам просунут под дверь вашей комнаты, если вам напишут на адрес общежития, или же вы сможете их забрать у дежурного библиотекаря, если укажете обратным адресом библиотеку. Понятно?

— Да, — сказал Гарри. Отсутствие сов его более чем устраивало: не придется как-то объяснять заклятие ненаходимости. Повезло!

— Вот адрес общежития и план прохода. Разберетесь? Разберетесь. Этот лист отдадите заведующему, распишетесь у него в книге, и вам выдадут ключ и правила. И последнее — список вашей рабочей группы. Зайдете в сотую комнату на Поясе сегодня в четыре.

Гарри моргнул. Фрау Воллер моргнула в ответ, воскликнула: «Ах да!» и извлекла из стола тетрадку в зеленой бумажной обложке.

— Это карта здания.

Гарри открыл тетрадку. Уставился на пустые листы.

— Вы должны написать куда вам нужно, вот так…

«100, G?rtel», — прочитал Гарри и увидел, как синими чернилами рисуется путь — через коридоры и лестницы, высоко-высоко… Потом рядом с нужной комнатой наброском обрисовался бок купола, масштаб сместился, и Гарри чуть не задохнулся — насколько здание оказалось огромно. В него бы, наверное, влез весь Гринготтс даже до войны. То что от него теперь осталось — уж точно.

— Да, далековато. Но от входа гораздо ближе. Вход вот здесь.

«Eingang», — написала фрау Воллер, перелистнув страницу. Гарри смотрел на бегущие синие линии, и в голове его внутренний Хмури орал: «Постоянная бдительность!»

— Скажите… Эта карта… не отвечает словами тому, кто пишет, верно? Не разговаривает?

Фрау Воллер заморгала.

— Помилуйте, ей же нечем. Это же карта… О! — воскликнула она и посмотрела на Гарри удивленно. — Нет, что вы, никаких темных заклятий на крови. Аспиранты «Новейшей магии» делают такие для библиотеки. К сожалению, заклятье нестабильно, через триместр распадется, возьмете новую.

«Да, вот такой я параноик. И объяснять я ничего не буду».

— Спасибо, — сказал он, собирая бумаги в папку. — В четыре, да?

На его часах было одиннадцать.

— Именно. Поезжайте в общежитие, устройтесь, пообедайте и возвращайтесь.

— Так и сделаю.

Гарри встал, пожал руку фрау Воллер, поблагодарил за чай и вышел. В совсем другой коридор. Теплый. С нормальной высоты потолком.

Мимо него прошли бодрым шагом двое мужчин в мантиях, и Гарри обернулся — удостовериться, что дверь не исчезла и надпись не изменилась. Удостоверился. Однако что случилось с коридором — так и не понял… Хотя она говорила про «тьму внешнюю», может, тот коридор был продолжением шлюза?

Добавив в письмо Герм еще один пункт, Гарри открыл тетрадку-карту, пошел за линией и оценил удобство. На полной карте он бы, пожалуй, запутался. Уже через пять минут не смог бы сказать, проходил он уже по этому коридору, этой лестнице, мимо этой двери или нет.

Люди навстречу попадались редко и не обращали на него внимания.

Предвкушаемого купола он так и не увидел. После очередной лестницы и двери вышел в громадный холл — слева огромная дверь, справа огромная дверь — и, глянув на карту, понял, что дошел до выхода.

«Ничего, так даже лучше. Вернусь и все посмотрю спокойно».

Выходом оказалась вовсе не громадная дверь в мраморной, очевидно внешней, стене, а выложенный темным камнем на полу круг: пока Гарри смотрел на дверь, гадая как ее открывать, в круг, раскрывая зонт, вошел мужчина в пальто и исчез.

«Ага!» — подумал Гарри. И мысленно дал себе по лбу: снаружи октябрь, в магическом Лондоне было тепло и сухо, но здесь-то не магический Лондон. Скинул рюкзак, достал куртку. Заодно спрятал документы, оставив только карту города. Нечего им мокнуть. Кстати, а где зонт?

После долгих раскопок зонт так и не обнаружился. Либо он завалился в дальние глубины безразмерного рюкзака, либо остался в Норе. Ну и пикси с ним.

Гарри оделся, проверил палочку в ножнах на руке, подтянул лямки рюкзака — крепление опять соскользнуло — и расслабленной походкой направился в круг. И почти не сбившись с шага вышел в Берлин.

Берлин встретил его дождем в лицо и стройкой вокруг. Закрытая станция за забором впереди, стройка слева, желтые краны, яркие коробки, непонятные указатели. Гарри надвинул капюшон, пихнул руки в карманы и осторожно пошел вперед. Он помнил карту: от закрытой станции до проезда, потом налево до Бундестага. К квадратику на карте кто-то подрисовал кривой купол, найти будет просто. Вряд ли здесь множество зданий с куполами.

Действительно, купол Гарри заметил легко. На что похоже само здание, он так и не понял — леса мешали. Подойти ближе не вышло, пришлось обходить стройку. И еще обходить стройку. И еще. Потом он достал карту — она немедленно намокла и порвалась на сгибе — и все-таки дошел до метро, сам не совсем поняв как именно. Город настолько отличался от Лондона, что все дома казались одинаковыми. И машины постоянно выскакивали с неправильной стороны. Гарри твердил себе под нос: «Лево, лево, смотри налево», и все равно чуть не попал под колеса когда бежал к станции: так обрадовался, что дошел.

Под землей стер с лица воду, сбросил капюшон и немного постоял перед схемой метро. Схема успокаивала. Иная чем дома, но метро — везде метро. Даже если здесь посадка не в ту сторону.

Посадка и правда была не в ту сторону.

И никто не предупреждал «Берегись щели!»

Пересадку он чуть не пропустил. Вышел, закрутил головой. Показалось сначала, что попал домой, на вокзал Виктория, из-за высокой стеклянной крыши. Как большая теплица, только холодная. Гарри поежился, нашел на схеме свою станцию — с названием на немецком серпентарго, — нашел нужный путь, и, шипя под нос название, смог сесть в правильный поезд.

Эстакады он не ожидал. Мелкий дождь забивал окна, но Гарри все равно прилип носом к стеклу, всматриваясь в город. Почти полет над улицами и крышами. Даже жаль было выходить.

Чтобы попасть в общежитие, следовало свернуть с основной улицы во дворы. Гарри два раза прошел мимо, потом поднял наконец голову и заметил шипящее название над — как ему до этого казалось — проходом в очередной магазин.

Внутри мир сменился. Из маггловского города он попал в город очевидно волшебный. Эти дома — с разноцветными фасадами, с поручнями из металлической травы, с цветами на карнизах, плющом на стенах, — их же наверняка вырастили магией, как иначе? Но вокруг были магглы, одни магглы, пока он не свернул, следуя плану, в видимый только ему проход в пятом дворике.

Магический двор показался Гарри самым маленьким из всех. Ярко-голубой дом с каскадами керамической разноцветной воды от крыши до земли, всего один подъезд, рядом вход в кафе. В центре двора — дерево, перевязанное большим рыжим бантом. Увидев его, Гарри улыбнулся. Ну и что, что дождь, говорил бант. Что мне какой-то там дождь, если я такой рыжий! Рыжий, как волосы Джинни. Двор сразу понравился Гарри еще больше.

Вход в подъезд был закрыт на ключ, и на звонок никто не отозвался. Гарри постоял на крыльце, раздумывая, не применить ли Алохомору, но решил сначала зайти в кафе. Если оно открыто, там могут знать, где найти заведующего общежитием.

До этого дня Гарри считал, что в кафе должны быть столы и стулья. Но не диваны и кресла. В этом все было наоборот: никаких стульев, диван в одном углу, возвышение под коврами в другом, кипа подушек у камина, кресло под лампой у стены. На диване в окружении книг и чашек возлежали явные студенты и не обращали на Гарри никакого внимания.

Мужчина за стойкой снял турку с огня и улыбнулся ему.

То что он сказал потом, Гарри не понял. Поздоровался по-английски. Мужчина фыркнул, медленно и разборчиво представился — звали его Грегор Вайс, — вытащил из-под стойки знакомую Гарри бумагу, только пустую, и ткнул в Гарри пальцем.

Это он — заведующий, понял Гарри. И по-английски не говорит. На латыни, наверное, тем более. Впрочем, Гарри не хотелось и пробовать: для латыни он слишком промок.

Пять минут спустя в обмен на бумагу и подпись в толстой тетради Гарри выдали кружку чая, ключ от комнаты и листок с правилами общежития на немецком. Он честно смотрел в листок, пока пил чай — слишком горький и крепкий, но на этот раз с молоком, — и понял лишь «запрещено поджигать кровать», что, как ему раньше казалось, в запрете не нуждалось.

«Переведу вечером», — решил Гарри. Допил чай и пошел устраиваться.

Дверь в дом отворилась без ключа, как только Гарри повернул ручку. Магия регистрации, не иначе.

Вошел в узкую прихожую, огляделся. Впереди лестница, слева на стене — огнетушитель в стеклянной коробке, рядом — арка в большую светлую комнату с окнами от пола до потолка, справа дверь с надписью «Кухня» по-немецки. Не то чтобы Гарри понял надпись с первого взгляда, но прибитая к двери деревянная ложка прозрачно намекала.

Гарри заглянул в комнату слева. Никого. Пуфы, диван, три продавленных кресла, книжные полки, телевизор с какой-то таблицей на стене рядом и — неожиданно — большая зельеварная горелка, с черным кофейником на ней. Присутствие огнетушителя стало понятней. Хотя… здесь же все маги, проще потушить пожар палочкой…

На кухне его встретил ровный ряд пивных бутылок на полу у окна, и Гарри изменил мнение. Огнетушитель определенно был необходим.

Две плиты, два стола. Табличка с перечеркнутым котлом над одной из плит. Кипа вымытых котлов и кастрюль рядом с монументальной мойкой. Огромный холодильник с предупреждением во всю дверцу на латыни: «Проклятие тому, кто сожрет чужое!»

«Верю», — подумал Гарри. Он надеялся, что в правилах написано о принятых способах заклинать свое от чужих, а то проклятий он знал много, но каких-то излишне радикальных.

Хорошо, что здесь можно готовить самому. Готовить ему нравилось.

Поискал в шкафах чай, нашел много кофе, засохший имбирь, окаменелую корицу и желтую коробочку пакетиков «Липтона». На коробочке чистым английским языком значилось «чай», но пахли пакетики влажной пылью. Гарри скривился и убрал их подальше. Нужно купить нормальный заварной. И судя по тому, что тут пьют, его даже проклинать не потребуется, никто и так не возьмет.

Он вернулся в прихожую, вытащил ключ — четвертый этаж, четвертая комната — и задумался. Вроде бы в Германии так же, как дома, первый этаж — это первый над землей. Или нет?

Наконец он заметил нарисованную на стене у лестницы «G» и кивнул сам себе. Ну да, как дома. Отлично.

Под буквой висел желтый почтовый ящик с черной совой. Гарри заинтересованно подошел поближе.

«Deutsche Eulenpost» стояло на ящике. Письма следовало кидать до девяти утра или до девяти вечера. Приятно, когда отвечают на незаданные вопросы. Гарри довольно улыбнулся и направился на четвертый этаж. Было интересно, с какими людьми придется делить комнату и на что она похожа. Вряд ли здесь все еще спят на кроватях с балдахинами.

Четвертый этаж оказался последним. С одной стороны длинного изогнутого коридора шли двери с номерами, с другой — витражные окна. Пять комнат, две общие ванные: одна у лестницы, вторая — у запертого выхода на крышу.

Гарри отпер дверь № 4, вошел и замер: он совсем не ожидал, что в своей комнате будет жить один. Но здесь все было в единственном экземпляре: один стол у большого окна с видом на дерево с бантом, один стул, одна кровать в нише между огромным шкафом и стеной.

Белая стена над кроватью идеально подходила для его старого постера Пушек. Гарри улыбнулся.

Снял куртку, повесил в шкаф. Посмотрел на деревянный пол, на кроссовки, вылез из них и зарылся в рюкзак за тапочками. Молли сунула ему их вместе с тремя свитерами и двумя шарфами, и надо же — пригодились. Сразу стало уютнее. Теперь застелить кровать — на верхней полке шкафа он заметил все необходимое, — книги вытащить, будильник, одежду…

Он отвлекся лишь когда часы начали кусать за запястье. Полвторого. Пора пообедать и возвращаться в библиотеку.

В кафе внизу Гарри заходить не стал. Еды он там не заметил, меню тоже, и в любом случае, объяснять не разговаривающему по-английски хозяину, что от него требуется... Проще найти ресторан с понятным меню. И поближе к метро. Чтобы бежать недалеко, если он вдруг закопается. Времени достаточно, но мало ли. А лучше всего сесть в ресторане прямо под эстакадой — кажется, он проходил мимо какого-то.

Действительно проходил. И даже мимо нескольких. Как их сравнивать — Гарри понятия не имел, поскольку не понимал, ни что написано на черных досках, ни высоки ли цены. Прошел вдоль эстакады два раза и наконец зашел наугад. Какая разница, от плохой еды он не умрет — с беозаром-то в заначке, — от дорогой не обеднеет.

По-английски персонал забегаловки не говорил, английского меню не держал, а немецкое было подозрительно коротким. Гарри оглядел бутылки на полках, медные бочки за стойкой и длинный список того, что он с дождя посчитал едой, и осознал, что ввалился в паб.

Тем не менее в меню обнаружилось нечто знакомое. «Каррисосиска», — перевел Гарри. Вот и отлично. Съем сосиску, выпью не пива — и вперед. Заказ воды к сосиске официантку не удивил, и Гарри расслабился. До тех пор пока перед ним не поставили кружку явно не с водой.

— Weiss, — ответила официантка на его удивленный взгляд.

«Ну да, — подумал Гарри, — но это же вода? Или нет?» Вытащил словарик, посмотрел оба слова и мысленно дал себе по шраму. Вода переводилась как «Wasser», а заказал он белое. Светлое, то есть, пиво. И что теперь делать? Объясняться с официанткой на пальцах, выставляя себя идиотом? Не опьянеет же он от пары глотков. Особенно под сосиску.

Сосиска, к счастью, оказалась вполне сосиской. Только длиннее и в два раза толще, чем он привык дома. Ее принесли залитую рыжим соусом, с горой картошки-фри. Размер порции оголодавшего Гарри порадовал, а вкус порадовал еще больше. Конечно, карри оказался не таким, как в Лондоне (Парвати приобщила их с Джинни к индийской кухне за это долгое лето), но берлинский вариант Гарри понравился даже больше.

Под сосиску и картошку он выпил половину кружки, сам того не заметив. Расплатился непонятными пока марками, пошел к выходу и только тогда почувствовал эффект. Голова чуть-чуть кружилась. Даже приятно. Ничего, по дороге выветрится.

Время уже начинало поджимать, оставалось три четверти часа, а опаздывать не хотелось, поэтому Гарри ускорил шаг, взбежал по лестнице и вскочил в поезд в последний момент. Успел! Теперь эстакада — жаль, опять ничего не видно, — стеклянная теплица вокзала… Она показалась ему немного другой, не такой, как раньше, но скорее всего, тогда он просто устал и вымок, а сейчас поел…

Гарри вошел в поезд с неприятным ощущением неправильности. Внутренний Хмури ворчал про не те стены и неверные названия. На следующей станции Гарри вышел, посмотрел вокруг и потер лоб. Это была совсем не та станция. Он плохо запомнил ту, но река под ней точно не протекала.

Ничего. Нужно просто вернуться на станцию с названием на серпентарго и сесть на поезд в нужном направлении. И для начала посмотреть карту.

Карты в рюкзаке не было. Он ее выложил на стол дома, когда разбирал вещи, и забыл. Ничего. Здесь есть схема. Он посмотрит на схему и все поймет.

На схеме его станции не было. Та, где он стоял сейчас, была. А шипящей — не было. Совсем.

Это как?

Ничего. Еще полчаса. Полно времени. Нужно просто вспомнить, как называется та станция, куда нужно добраться. Двойное название, кажется. Сложное. Гарри нахмурился на схему. «Шиллинг-штрассе — нет, Ораниенбург Тор — нет…»

Сзади проехал поезд. И еще один.

«Унтер-ден-Линден… Нет? Что-то знакомое».

— Заблудился? — спросили совсем рядом по-английски.

Гарри резко развернулся по привычке и едва не выхватил палочку. Парень отступил на шаг.

— Проклятий не надо, — улыбнулся. — Гарри Эванс, не ошибаюсь? Мы тебя заждались.

Гарри кивнул. Протянул руку.

— Я — Гарри, да, — сказал он. И переспросил: — Заждались?

Оставалось же еще как минимум двадцать минут.

— Стивен Бреннан, — парень сильно и коротко сжал его ладонь, отпустил. — Ну да, ты опоздал. Меня послали тебя искать, у меня с поисковыми заклятиями лучше всех, кроме профа. В первый раз в Берлине, верно? Ничего, я тоже терялся поначалу.

— Опоздал?

Гарри посмотрел на часы. Нет, он не ошибся, до четырех куча времени. Стивен тоже глянул на циферблат и хмыкнул.

— Все ясно. Я так и думал. Ты часы забыл перевести. Тут европейское время, на час вперед от Лондона.

Мысль о том, что в Берлине другое время, Гарри до этого даже не приходила в голову. «Вы идиот, Поттер», — подумал он. Вот уж верно.

— Я не знал, — сказал он. — Я еще и карту забыл и не смог найти, как вернуться. На схеме нет моей станции... Я хочу сказать, станции, где общежитие.

— Странно, — нахмурился Стивен, наклонился к схеме. Хмыкнул и оторвал что-то. — Теперь видишь? Шутники заклеили старым названием. Она раньше звалась «Площадь Маркса-Энгельса». Пошли, нам на другой путь.

Гарри кивнул.

— А почему название поменяли? — спросил он, когда они сменили платформу.

— Потому что Маркс-Энгельс! Ты не знаешь, кто это?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Во молодежь пошла! — восхитился Стивен. Выглядел он не намного старше Гарри, года на два-три. — Маркс и Энгельс — это два мужика, которые придумали про призрак коммунизма. Призрак тут наделал делов, в Берлине в частности, так что после соединения Берлинов Маркса с Энгельсом тут не жалуют.

Гарри тоже не согласился бы ездить через станцию «Петтигрю» в Лондоне, так что переименователей он понял. В общих чертах.

— А зачем кто-то заклеил новое название?

— Ну, тут много народу считают Маркса-Энгельса хорошими парнями. Не то чтобы они были совсем не правы, кстати. В общем, все сложно.

— Понял, — сказал Гарри.

Надо написать Герм. И прочитать книжку, которую она непременно посоветует. А то ему показалось, что в городе много симпатизирующих пожирателям, а это плохо для спокойствия внутреннего Хмури.

— Сейчас мы прямо до Фридрих-штрассе, — махнул рукой Стивен, когда они вошли в поезд. — А дальше пересядем — и еще одну. Наша — «Унтер-ден-Линден». «Под липами» то есть. Ты читаешь по-немецки?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Я начал учить, немного. Но… А ты читаешь?

— Ага. И по-старогермански тоже. И еще на куче всего по мелочи. Я с антикварными книгами вожусь дома, ну знаешь, с магическими. Переплести, корешок почесать, замки почистить, сказку рассказать, польстить. Надо хоть представлять, о чем они. А на чем ты читаешь?

Гарри внутренне вздохнул.

— На латыни.

Стивен подождал. Поднял брови.

— Что, и все?

Гарри хмыкнул. Прищурился.

— Этого мало?

— Это смотря чем ты хочешь заниматься, — на Стивена прищур не подействовал. — Для историков мало, для «Новейшей магии» даже многовато, профессор Штайн латынь не жалует и даже грант под свою нелюбовь получил, проныра! А вот для нашего с тобой профа...

— Очень мало?

— Да как тебе сказать, — Стивен сложил руки за затылком и потянулся всем телом. — Его любимых языков тебе учить было негде, это мне с работой повезло и оксфордским с колледжем. Но на нашем фоне, Гарри, ты будешь дубина дубиной.

Гарри пожал плечами. Да какая разница, он и так никогда не считал себя Гермионой. В смысле — гением.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Это ничего. Мне бы причинить немного пользы, и ладно.

Стивен хохотнул.

— Правильный настрой! Не бойся, я тебя займу, еще пощады попросишь!

Гарри улыбнулся.

— А вот это вряд ли.

До станции «Под Липами» они добрались быстро. Снаружи лило.

— Завтра куплю зонтик, — пробурчал Гарри, натягивая капюшон. И понял, что разворачивается к Стивену с готовым невербальным «Ступефаем», еще до того, как почувствовал прикосновение магии. Стало сухо, дождь прекратил заливать глаза. Гарри отпустил заклятие и, чувствуя себя глупо под недоуменным взглядом Стивена, воскликнул:

— Тут же магглы!

— Ты кричи громче, — фыркнул Стивен, — а то никто не заметит. Чего мокнуть, если можно не мокнуть? — И раскрыл над собой зонт, добавив: — И пользоваться магией, если можно не пользоваться. Пошли. Кстати, завтра ты зонт не купишь. Завтра праздник, день Единства.

— Кого с кем? — спросил Гарри, шагая следом.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Нельзя вскидываться на каждый раздражитель. Так недолго кого-нибудь покалечить. Война закончилась, слышишь, Хмури?

— Германии с Германией. Ты про Берлинскую стену знаешь?

— Знаю, — сказал Гарри, неожиданно вспомнив, что да, действительно знает, рассказывали в маггловской школе, так давно тому назад. — Ее раздолбали.

— Именно. И две Германии объединились. Завтра будут праздновать с салютом.

Надо будет сходить. Мирный, хороший праздник.

— Здесь что, можно колдовать при магглах? — спросил Гарри.

— Пока они не замечают — почему нет?

— В Англии же нельзя.

— Да везде можно, но там, где фон стабильный, отследить легко. А здесь — это не фон, это бред какой-то, — Стивен покрутил рукой в воздухе. — Тут колдовать не рекомендуют по другой причине: тебе от этого фона может так прилететь… На Потсдамской площади даже и не думай. Говорят, один умник там попытался на себя согревающее зимой навесить…

Он замолчал.

— И что? — спросил Гарри, когда продолжения не последовало.

— С ожогами в больницу угодил, — буркнул Стивен неожиданно недовольно. — Пошли быстрее. Проф там, наверное, по потолку уже бегает.

 

Они ускорили шаг. Стройки к болтовне не располагали, дождь тоже. Гарри озяб, несмотря на заклинание. Жаль, не взял шарф. И шапку.

Мимо закрытой станции метро Стивен пронесся, не сбавляя шага (Гарри едва заметил момент перехода), и продолжил в том же темпе по мраморному полу вестибюля, на ходу складывая и уменьшая зонт.

— Что такое Пояс? — спросил Гарри, припоминая тетрадку-карту. Вот сейчас они свернут налево, к лестнице… Стивен продолжил нестись прямо, к огромным дверям.

— Увидишь. Не отставай.

Гарри нагнал его у самих створок. Как утром, часть створки отошла в сторону, Стивен нырнул туда, Гарри за ним.

Сначала он ничего не увидел. Его обдало потоком теплого воздуха, стало жарко, куртка мгновенно высохла, а волосы радостно стали дыбом. Гарри, промаргиваясь, спешно пригладил их.

Вошел он, похоже, в большую гардеробную: темные деревянные панели от пола до высоченного потолка усеивали металлические крючки. На некоторых — немногих — висели плащи и куртки.

Молодая женщина в черной мантии с алым кантом и с золотым гербом на рукаве улыбнулась Гарри.

— Плащи и оружие оставить здесь, — пропела она. На латыни.

— Она сказала… — начал Стивен, но Гарри оборвал его.

— Я понял. Но — оружие?..

— Некоторые трости носят, — пожал плечами Стивен, снимая куртку. —Такая традиция: оставлять оружие. Даже если его нет. Если подумать, это очень сложно, оставить тут оружие, которого нет!

Девушка недовольно поджала губы. «Ага, она понимает по-английски!» — обрадовался Гарри. И тут же увидел табличку: «К членам Гильдии Библиотекарей обращаться только на латыни». Однако.

Отдал на хранение свою куртку, оправил свитер, вскинул на плечо рюкзак.

— Куда теперь?

— Прямо! — Стивен распахнул дубовую дверь.

Гарри прошел мимо большого желтого почтового ящика с черной совой, шагнул через порог и оказался в чуде.

Огромный круглый зал. Два, а то и три квиддичных стадиона влезли бы сюда без труда. Золотые шары в воздухе. Полки вдоль стен, улетают вверх, далеко, невозможно высоко, почти сходятся в точку. Коричневые, золотые, разноцветные корешки книг. А в самом центре, в пустоте купола — висящая ни на чем гроздь комнат и площадок, соединенных мостиками и лестницами, прямыми, витыми, вниз, вбок…

Откуда-то с высоты упал в финте Вронского парень на метле, выхватил книгу с нижней полки и унесся ввысь, лавируя между переходами.

Гарри задохнулся.

— Здесь можно летать?!

— Увы, — сказал Стивен. — Нам вон туда, видишь колонны?

Гарри не видел. Но, приглядевшись, заметил промежутки между стеллажами там, где, похоже, начинался купол. Действительно колонны. Обманчиво маленькие.

— Вот это и есть Пояс. Пошли. Полетаем.

Гарри развернулся — и не увидел метлы. Стивен расстилал на мраморном полу потертый узорчатый коврик.

— На метле, — ответил он на взгляд Гарри, — будешь летать сам. Терпеть их не могу. А пока у тебя нет метлы — становись.

Гарри встал.

И они полетели.

— Это читальные залы, — сказал Стивен, когда они поднялись до одного из них. Комната, шкафы, стол, за шкафом еще один, лампы зеленого стекла.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. Он стоял очень прямо, старался не шевелиться и смотрел во все глаза.

— Да ты не волнуйся, — хмыкнул Стивен. — Тут можно по воздуху ходить, ковер догонит. С метлой попробуй такое проделать!

Гарри фыркнул. Он ни капли не боялся упасть, еще чего. А вот врезаться в какой-нибудь мостик… Ковер лавировал виртуозно, доски пролетали в дюйме от виска, но ковром управлял не сам Гарри, и это нервировало.

— Ты тоже ходишь? — спросил он. — По воздуху?

— Конечно! Но не бегаю. Некоторые бегают, но я все же слишком британец, чтобы бегать.

Гарри представил себе бег в воздухе.

Он обязательно попробует. Совершенно точно.

— Когда берешь книги, — говорил тем временем Стивен, — и особенно когда возвращаешь, идти нужно в Каталог на нужный индекс. Вон он, в центре, видишь?.. Эй, Гарри, смотри, пока я добрый. Я, можно сказать, спасаю тебе жизнь! Если не вернешь книги куда положено, тебя сожрут гарпии из гильдии и кости выплюнут. А потом оживят, и по новой!

— Ты так говоришь, — улыбнулся Гарри, — будто с тобой такое уже проделывали.

— А то, — Стивен преувеличенно содрогнулся. — И не раз! Так что смотри в оба. Сейчас развернемся, увидишь Каталог получше. Он в самом центре. Позвоночник, можно сказать.

Комнаты и лестницы вдруг разошлись, и перед Гарри возникла самая большая из картотек. Древесный ствол из ящиков, уходящий в купол. Проход, над которым висели Гарри со Стивеном, вел к полукруглой стойке. За ней спиной к ящикам сидел мужчина в черной мантии, что-то писал, а ящики открывались сами, и карточки слетались к его рукам, как воробьи.

Мужчина поднял голову и зыркнул в сторону Гарри. Тот поклонился на мгновение раньше, чем Стивен, кланяясь сам, нажал на его плечо.

— Начальник Каталога, — шепнул Стивен, уводя ковер выше. — Я не думал, что он сегодня будет на «С», здесь Марта обычно по пятницам… Как тебе?

— Ух, — сказал Гарри.

— Вот именно. Так что — сожрут, не смей сомневаться!

Гарри кивнул.

— А за квиддич в зале — еще и не воскресят.

Гарри изобразил саму невинность, но Стивена, похоже, не обманул. Нет, он, разумеется, не собирался играть здесь в квиддич, не дурак же. Но… но мысль пробегала. Да у всех пробегала наверняка! Иначе бы не запрещали.

Они поднимались все выше мимо пустых читальных.

— Наслаждайся, — говорил Стивен. — Занятия начинаются двенадцатого, с понедельника набегут докторанты, особенно свежие, к семинарам готовиться, а потом и студенты. Будет не протолкнуться.

— Ты здесь давно? — спросил Гарри. — С прошлого года, да?

И получил заинтересованно-веселый взгляд.

— Не, с этого июля. Столпотворений в библиотеках я по работе навидался. Придешь книгу в себя приводить, а ее из рук рвут и глядят так, будто по твоей вине небо рушится, — Стивен пожал плечами. — Студенты!

— А ты разве сам не?.. — удивился Гарри.

— Вот еще! — фыркнул Стивен. — Я независимый работающий маг. Увидел приглашение Гейдельберга в группу и не смог устоять. Ты же и сам не смог! Тоже голову ломал над плохими копиями в детстве?

— Ага, — соврал Гарри.

О том, что Гриндельвальд оставил тридцать томов хитро зашифрованных дневников, Гарри не знал до четвертого августа, когда Герм вернулась из Оксфорда с рекламным листком Гейдельбергской группы расшифровки. Сначала Гарри рассмеялся. Потом подумал. Потом Джинни уехала в Хогвартс, а он пошел к Артуру узнавать насчет паспорта.

Стивен вздохнул.

— Я в детстве мечтал, что вот посмотрю на оригинал — и сразу пойму в чем секрет. Даже теорию придумал.

— Какую?

— Идиотскую, разумеется, — махнул рукой Стивен. — Какую же еще. С этими дневниками «вдруг» не получится, ни у кого. Ну вот, почти добрались.

Впереди, стиснутая полками, росла колоннада.

Коврик опустился между двух колонн. Пока Гарри трогал одну (мрамор), Стивен поднял коврик и столкнул в воздух.

Гарри недоуменно проводил его взглядом.

— Полетел к ближайшей стопке, — пояснил Стивен. — Понадобится — призовешь, прилетит какой свободен. Не отвлекайся. Мы на Поясе. Здесь вход в комнаты исследовательских групп. Нашей повезло, у нас много места, и терраса есть!

У ближайшей колонны стояли стол и стул. Наверное, упомянутая терраса. Гарри повертел головой. Вправо и влево тянулся узкий низкий коридор с полом — шахматной лентой: золотистые квадраты света перемежались с квадратами тени. У некоторых колонн тоже стояли столики. Или скамейки. Или даже фикус.

— Странные колонны, — пробормотал Гарри. — Сверху вон какие, а снизу…

— Снизу они тоже «вон какие», — хмыкнул Стивен. — Только до их низа еще шестьдесят девять футов.

Гарри присвистнул.

— Ага. Тут все переделали, чтобы работать можно было. Дверей и комнат в проекте вообще не предусматривалось, понятное дело. Пошли.

Проход вел не в комнату, а на лестницу, довольно крутую. Стивен, а за ним и Гарри, взбежал по ступенькам. Через два пролета лестница закончилась, и они шагнули в залу. Пространство раздвинулось: потолок поднялся, стены отдалились, впереди и вовсе оказалась колоннада. И мертвый неправильный город за ней.

Гарри отвернулся — к столам, книгам и живым людям.

Людей, не считая их со Стивеном, в комнате оказалось шестеро. Двое парней не подняли голов от чтения, один копошился в столе — Гарри его не видел, но слышал. Еще трое сидели за одним столом и смотрели на Стивена усмехаясь.

— Тебя, Стиви, только за смертью посылать, — протянул по-английски один из троих, в центре. — Это наш новенький?

Местный Малфой, определил Гарри. Разлива где-то позапрошлого года. Внешне на Драко парень не походил совершенно, но манера речи — и двое приятелей — были один в один. Гарри даже умилился. Немного.

— Гарри Эванс, — представился он. — Очень приятно.

— Возможно, — кивнул парень. — Джон Латимер Третий.

«Третий — это имя или фамилия?» — хотел спросить Гарри, но все же удержался. Пусть его, после Драко даже дразнить неинтересно.

— Дэвид Мелтон, — представился «Крэбб».

— Ричард Хэйнс, — сказал «Гойл». — Очень приятно, в самом деле.

— Не беспокойся, Гарри, — улыбнулся Стивен. — Джон отличный парень, но как слышит не оксфордский выговор, так сразу раздражается. Он привыкнет. Где профессор, а, Джон?

Джон Латимер чуть поморщился. Почему-то Гарри сомневался, что он отличный парень.

— Профессор ушел домой. Сказал, что новенький — на твоей ответственности.

— Как это? — удивился Стивен. — Сказал же, подождет до полшестого.

— Полшестого, милый Стиви, истекло пять минут назад. Тебе очень повезло застать нас, мы тоже собирались уходить.

Джон поднялся:

— Вот. Мы уходим. Увидимся завтра. Ты же работаешь завтра?

— Конечно! Последние спокойные дни, ты что.

Джон хмыкнул, миновал Гарри, не удостоив его взглядом, и удалился. Его свита поспешила следом.

— Тьфу, — расстроился Стивен. — Извини, что-то я увлекся экскурсией. Профа упустили.

— Да ничего, — сказал Гарри даже с облегчением. Ему не хотелось признаваться неведомому профессору, как мелки его знания в расшифровке дневников Темных Лордов. — Разберемся.

— Конечно разберемся, но… Ну ладно, — встряхнулся Стивен. — Займешься делом, там посмотрим. Давай я тебя остальным представлю.

— Эй, — крикнул он в зал на латыни. — Вы что сидите? Мы же в шесть собирались выпить!

— То в шесть, — отозвался один из парней в углу. Но они все же встали и приблизились.

— Тео Брах, — представился отозвавшийся, крепко сбитый блондин.

— Он из Черного Леса, — зловеще протянул Стивен.

— Шварцвальд, — кивнул Тео. И добавил по-немецки: — Как торт.

Гарри осторожно ответил на рукопожатие. Торт? Какой еще торт?

Темноволосый и большеносый Даниэль Миллс мягко сжал его ладонь, назвавшись так тихо, что Гарри его еле расслышал.

— Я из Лондона, — добавил почти шепотом.

— Очень приятно, — ответил Гарри. — Я тоже!

Ну, почти.

— А вот и наш повод выпить! — воскликнул Стивен.

Третий незнакомый парень вылез-таки из стола и подошел к ним.

— Фриц Мазер, — сказал «повод», решительно сдавив пальцы Гарри. — Я, — продолжил он по-английски, — завтра уезжаю домой в Вену, поэтому повод действительно есть. В самом деле, пойдемте сейчас. Вам завтра работать, мне тоже вставать рано.

— Ничего, если ты завтра здесь обустроишься, Гарри? — спросил Стивен.

— Разумеется, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Тогда вперед! — призвал Стивен и устремился к двери.

 

 

**Письма**

**Из письма Гарри от 2.10.1998**

**23:15**

...ты знаешь, Герм, я понял, сливочное пиво — это фигня. И даже местное белое. А вот темное... Меня до сих пор немного качает, а мы уже с час как пришли. Хотя наливают здесь... Впредь буду умнее. Но как я мог подумать, что нормальная кружка — это почти две пинты?! В обед мне принесли куда меньше. Хорошо, что Стивен живет через дверь, а то бы я точно заблудился.

Вот он выпил больше меня, а был трезв и свеж, и обул меня в дартс, как котенка, несмотря на все наши тренировки на Гриммо. Но я всё же не опозорился и тому очень рад.

Ага, здесь играют в дартс. Мы были в маггловском английском пабе. Сначала, конечно, в немецком. И потом в немецком, потому что австрийских пабов тут нет. (Тео говорит, что их вообще нет.) Потом в ирландском, Стивен же ирландец. И под конец в английском, из-за меня и Даниэля.

Пиво неожиданно улучшает мой немецкий. Особенно «Пауланер Мюнхен».

«Пауланер Мюнхен» лучше «Гиннесса», это точно. Хотя Стивен ворчал и говорил, что то был не «Гиннесс» вовсе.

...да ты не волнуйся, я не собираюсь напиваться каждый день. Каждый день я собираюсь читать книжки и летать на метле. За книжками! Ты только представь, это же не библиотека, а мечта раздолбая, то есть меня. Но тебе тоже бы понравилось, я уверен. Здесь можно и пешком ходить.

У меня в группе есть Малфой. Передай Рону, его теория о вездесущности хорьков пока подтверждается. Более того, это вообще-то ваш хорек. Почти. Он оксфордский, Джон Латимер Третий. Если ты про него чего услышишь, напиши, а? Чем-то он мне не нравится. Наверняка просто потому что хорек, но ты же знаешь моего Хмури. Прежде чем ты спросишь: все хорошо и очень интересно. Я рад, что поехал. Привет Рону. Посылаю вам дух пива со всей моей любовью.

Гарри

**Тетрадь связи с агентом Аспидом**

**02.10.98**

**23:00**

Дорогой Центр, только полученное мною хорошее воспитание не позволяет мне выругаться на этих страницах, как последний из грузчиков флота Ее Величества. Поэтому будьте любезны вставить худшие из ругательств Вашего арсенала вот сюда:

_____!_____!_____!_____!_____________!!

И будьте уверены, мысленно я проговаривал слова гораздо грязнее, чем все те, что Вы способны измыслить.

Извольте ответить, дорогой Центр, что мистер Гарри Поттер, герой всея Англии, Шотландии, Ирландии и островов, не забывая также и об Уэльсе, делает в Берлине, в библиотеке Гейдельбергского университета, в одной группе с упивающимися, на территории вверенной мне операции? И каковы будут инструкции? Должен ли я посвятить Героя в детали и отдать операцию в его исключительно умелые руки? Вы только намекните, я давно хотел уйти на покой и в строй вернулся лишь из уважения к Вам . Должен ли я оберегать драгоценного Героя, чтобы он не влетел в сферу интересов моих клиентов, насколько сие вообще в человеческих силах? Или же Вы предпочтете, чтобы я упаковал нашего Героя и со всем тщанием переправил в Англию?

Жду Вашего ответа, дорогой Центр.

Со всем уважением, Ваш покорный слуга,

Аспид

PS. Клиенты однозначно не контактируют с нежелательными персонами. Они действительно заняты только тем, чем заняты: копаются в дневниках Гриндельвальда. Уверены ли вы, что у вас не пропадали темные артефакты того периода?

 

 

**3 октября 1998 г. Лондон**

Кингсли Шеклболт накопил много привычек. Завтракать в кабинете — со времен аврорской юности, когда после ночной смены ел и шел домой спать. Носить портфель — с маггловского министерства. Никому не доверять заботу о себе — с гражданской. Все привычки прекрасно сочетались: в портфеле он носил на работу завтрак, собственноручно приготовленный дома, и банку Ассама. С тех пор как Кингсли учуял в поданном на совещании чае слабый оттенок легкого «склоняющего к согласию» зелья, он стал приносить заварку с собой. Подлившего зелье, разумеется, нашли тут же, но Кингсли ничуть не сомневался, что он такой инициативный в министерстве не один. Поэтому заварка никогда не покидала портфеля, а портфель министра Кингсли признавал только самого министра и умел кусать посторонних (а если посторонние не отступались, у портфеля было припасено кое-что посерьезнее укусов).

Личный секретарь министра Перси, лишенный ответственности за чай, поначалу обижался, потом смирился с причудой начальника. Вскоре про нее стало известно всему министерству, и на портфель в кабинете перестали обращать внимание. Всем же известно, что там заварка министра и печенье министра. Ничего интересного.

Но, кроме заварки и печенья, Кингсли держал в портфеле то, что нигде больше держать не мог, потому что никакому другому месту не доверял: Дамблдорово наследство.

И сейчас министр Кингсли чуть не разлил на него утренний чай.

Убрав завтрак, вызвал секретаря.

— Перси, как Артур сегодня? На работе?

Перси вздохнул.

— Да, министр. Папа вышел, но…

— Я понимаю, — улыбнулся Кингсли. — Я к нему зайду, пожалуй. Чаю с ним выпью.

Плечи Перси заметно расслабились.

— Спасибо, министр. У папы не самый важный пост, но в нынешней ситуации даже за отдел Ограничений будут биться, и…

— Он знает, насколько активно под него копают? — спросил Кингсли.

Перси кивнул. Сказал с горечью:

— Но ему все равно. Я предупреждал, конечно, что после долгого отсутствия… что его заместитель… Но он отмахивается. Они для него все — прекрасные люди.

— Я решу этот вопрос, Перси, — сказал Кингсли. — Мне твой отец нужен на его месте. Здесь слишком мало людей, достойных доверия.

«Пафосно, Шеклболт, — подумал Кингсли, выпроводив благодарного до слез секретаря, — но для Перси в самый раз».

Вышел из кабинета через скрытую дверь и прошествовал к лифту, здороваясь со всеми встречными, стараясь найти хоть слово лично для каждого. Министр приветлив. У министра всегда хорошее настроение. Министр никуда не спешит и во все вникает. И знает мелкие детали вашей жизни. И — да, министр идет пить утренний чай к давнему другу. С портфелем, разумеется. Не друга же на заварку обкрадывать.

На втором этаже, в забытом всеми скромном отделе «Ограничений по применению волшебства к изобретениям магглов» появление министра произвело фурор. Все семеро сотрудников смотрели на Кингсли, будто никогда не видели его так близко.

Джонс Аткинс, честолюбивый заместитель Артура, слегка позеленел.

«Да, с твоим начальником министр чаи пришел гонять. Пук пикси тебе, а не начальника отдела!»

Артур осунулся и потускнел, но был рад видеть Кингсли. Они обнялись в дверях кабинета, — Джонса перекосило, довольно отметил министр, — закрыли дверь и синхронно наложили защиту от прослушивания.

Кингсли сел к столу, вынул заварку. Артур вытащил из ящика электрический маггловский чайник с обрезанным проводом, наполнил водой, щелкнул тумблером. Чайник загудел.

— Как Молли? — спросил Кингсли.

— Лучше. Перси с Одри первого числа к нам переехали. Когда дом полон, она почти как раньше… В Лондон со мной и Одри вот аппарировала, по магазинам…

Артур потер глаза и махнул рукой.

— Ты понимаешь.

Кингсли кивнул. Он понимал. Он видел Молли после похорон Фреда.

Заворчал чайник. Артур достал ситечки и заварил чай в чашках.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, когда чай настоялся. — Ты же не пришел спасать меня от моего заместителя в самом деле!

— Где Гарри, Артур?

— В Берлине. Помогает проекту группы Гейдельбергского университета. В Связях, в Образовании висит завлекающая бумажка. Решил отдохнуть, сменить обстановку. Я полагаю, он имеет на это право. А в чем дело?

Кингсли моргнул.

— Ты… Мерлин, Артур!.. Крокер не посылал тебе сводок? Ты не знал, что в Берлине упивающиеся?

Артур аккуратно поставил чашку на стол. Прищурился.

— Я получал сводки. Но этого в них не было. Кто?

— Троица подручных Селвина.

— Суд их оправдал за отсутствием состава.

— Потому что прямых доказательств нет! Но там же косвенных — хоть лопатой. Была бы у старшего семья попроще, посадили бы.

— Не этим составом, — качнул головой Артур. — Что они делают в Берлине?

— Расшифровывают дневники Гриндельвальда, представь себе. И в той же группе, куда уехал отдыхать Гарри Поттер!

— Они наверняка держат связь с Селвином. Я немедленно напишу Гарри…

— И он уедет? — Кингсли в такой исход не верил совершенно. — Ну-ну.

— Разумеется, он не уедет, — вздохнул Артур. — Кингсли, ты должен был мне рассказать немедленно! Подожди-ка… — Он прервал себя и поднял ладонь. — Прости идиота. Тебе об упивающихся сообщил Крокер? Пришел и лично ввел в курс дела, мол, вот он я, такой осведомленный и незаменимый?

— Именно.

— Мерлин, нас и так осталась четверть состава на артефактах и треть в разведке… А они еще и не работают, а глупостями занимаются.

— Карьерой, — поправил Кингсли. — Тебя не было почти три месяца. Похоже Крокер решил, что дорога к креслу главы Отдела Тайн открыта. Он плохо меня знает, чтобы так под тебя копать, разумеется. Но, признай, со Скримджером бы сработало.

— Возможно, — жесткий взгляд Артура говорил об обратном. — Беда с моими заместителями — что с тайным, что с явным. Заразились амбриджитом, а где новых брать?.. Так. Я напишу Гарри и пошлю агента. Гарри, конечно, не уедет, но ему понадобятся помощь и защита. Может, из немецкого аврората…

— Не нужно, — сказал Кингсли. — Я уже послал агента, и лучшей кандидатуры ты не найдешь. Но теперь он зол до дыма из ноздрей, из-за Гарри. Нужно решить, что мне ему ответить.

—Лучше я не найду? — повторил Артур. И просиял. — Аспид жив?

— И убийственно вежлив. Я тебе зачитаю, ты сам поймешь.

Кингсли достал Дамблдорово наследство, открыл на середине.

Артур наклонился ближе.

— Настоящая, действующая Тетрадь Связи? Можно?..

— Конечно, — сказал Кингсли, передавая ему тетрадь.

Артур аккуратно взял ее, оглядел обложку, пролистнул страницы.

— Изумительно. Чистые листы, обычная тетрадь, никакого магического фона. Кто ее заклинал? Сам Альбус?

— Кто ж еще. Для Аспида — на его крови, для себя — на главу Ордена Феникса. Не представляю, что мы будем делать, когда тетрадь закончится. Новую я не сделаю. Аспид-то может на чем угодно писать, ему только формулу пробормотать и крови капнуть, а я — только тут.

— Пока время терпит, — сказал Артур. — Раз ее заклинал еще Альбус, а ты открыл всего лишь на середине, Аспид не слишком многословен.

— Это когда он не злится, — Кингсли забрал у Артура тетрадь и тихо прочел последнюю запись.

Артур крякнул.

— Эк он тебя… Знаешь, я впервые слышу его слова напрямую, не в пересказе Альбуса. Жаль, запись увидеть не могу. Может, удалось бы почерк узнать.

— Может, — согласился Кингсли.

Он знал, что они оба подумали: «Вряд ли». И еще: «Жаль, что выжил не Северус». У запасливого Дамблдора было два шпиона. Аспид начал работать — и как работать! — когда Снейп еще в школу бегал. И до его уровня Снейп никогда так и не поднялся. Живой Аспид был много полезнее, а Снейпа Кингсли никогда не жаловал. Но… Но перед мертвыми не извинишься, а Кингсли даже реабилитировать Снейпа не смог.

— Что мне ему отвечать?

— Второй вариант, разумеется, — удивился Артур. — О чем же тут думать. Гарри я писать не буду, если они не связаны с Селвином. Пусть Аспид сам разбирается — внезапный ввод нового игрока ему только помешает. Он давно там?

— С конца июня.

— И до сих пор так мало?

— Он отрабатывал вариант Селвина. Получается, они на самом деле расшифровывают дневники.

— Да, — задумчиво сказал Артур. — Я проверю, не пропадали ли действительно в моем невыразимом хозяйстве артефакты Гриндельвальда. Вряд ли, но…

— Но нужно проверить, — кивнул Кингсли и встал. — Пойду я, пожалуй, работать. Рад был повидаться, Артур.

— Взаимно, взаимно… Кингсли, — окликнул его Артур почти у дверей. — Ты подумай об одной интересной вещи. Этих мальчиков оправдали. И все же они поехали в Берлин, копаться в старых дневниках. И Селвин здесь ни при чем, Аспид не ошибается.

— Кто-то послал их в Берлин.

— Вот именно, Кингсли. Но кто?

 

 

**3 октября 1998 г. Берлин**

Проснулся Гарри в восемь, по будильнику, в сером полумраке. Вылез из постели, зевая, включил лампу. Электричество удобнее магии, подумал сонно, закутываясь в халат. На «Люмос» ему с утра вечно не хватало дикции. Убрел в ванную, чуть не забыв палочку. И забыв мыло. Пришлось возвращаться. То, что можно было использовать «Акцио», он понял только после душа.

«Кстати, Гарри, — подумал он, глядя на себя в зеркало: еще без линз, с всклокоченными волосами и уже проступающим сквозь маскировку шрамом. — Ты молодец, в таком виде бегать по публичным коридорам, да еще и мыло забывать. А если бы на тебя натолкнулся Стивен? Или Даниэль? И заметил, что у Гарри Эванса глаза почему-то зеленые, а не черные? Хмури не одобряет».

Шрам маскировать и линзы вставлять нужно в комнате. Следовательно… следовательно нужно зеркало. Маггловское, чтобы не трепалось. И умывальник.

Как трансфигурировать умывальник — это Гарри хотя бы приблизительно себе представлял, а вот зеркало… Надо спросить у управляющего. Может, у него завалялось лишнее. Точнее, спросить у Стивена, как это спросить у управляющего.

С положенными черными глазами и без шрама, и даже с волосами чуть менее буйными Гарри вернулся в комнату, оделся, взял куртку и рюкзак и направился вниз. Подниматься наверх еще раз не хотелось.

Гостиная пустовала. Он бросил вещи на диван у входа и ушел на кухню. Вчера ему объяснили, что все масла, кофе, чай («какой найдешь, Гарри»), яйца и хлеб — общественные. Нужно просто класть в копилку пять марок каждую неделю, и управляющий всё купит. Гарри намеревался сотворить на завтрак яичницу.

На кухне шкварчало, кипело и пахло — кофе, мясом, розмарином и хлебом.

У правой — «никаких зелий» — плиты стоял Стивен в черной майке и джинсах, дирижируя кофейником и двумя сковородками. На одной жарилась яичница — два желтка в кусках хлеба, на другой — три котлеты. Яичницу он переворачивал левой рукой, а котлеты — правой. Когда Гарри подошел ближе, забурчал кофейник. Стивен снял его невербальной «Левиозой», прежде чем Гарри дернулся помочь, и кофейник уплыл на стол. Гарри повернул ручку конфорки.

— Спасибо! — улыбнулся Стивен. — Наливай себе кофе, я с запасом сделал.

Гарри поблагодарил.

— Я еще яичницу хотел…

— Сковородки внизу, — Стивен мотнул головой в сторону шкафа. — Еще одна осталась. Яйца знаешь где. Становись рядом.

Гарри оглядел плиту, на которой зелья варить было можно, с настороженностью. Впрочем, плита была чистая…

— Да не бойся! Зелья тут сейчас варит один Даниэль, ну и я иногда, а мы аккуратисты. С этой плиты есть можно!

— Я, пожалуй, всё же поем более традиционно, — фыркнул Гарри и полез за сковородкой. И даже чуть не передумал: плита показалась ему гораздо чище.

— Мы же маги, — пробормотал он, накладывая двойное очищающее: от масла и от окалины. — Сложно, что ли, убрать?!

— Некоторым сложно. Тем кто привык, что за ними всё подтирают благодарные за их существование родственники, — сказал Стивен. С граном яда в голосе. И ответил на недоуменный взгляд Гарри: — Да жил тут парень, надоел мне страшно. Хотел у профа постдок делать, но сбежал домой, месяца не прошло.

— А что так? — Гарри налил в сковородку оливкового масла, уменьшил огонь до среднего и начал разбивать яйца.

— Профу не понравился. Никому вообще-то, но с профом они сцепились. У него тоже была Великая Идея. Сам понимаешь, две Великие Идеи в одной группе не уживутся.

— Ага. Хорошо, что у меня нет Великой Идеи.

Стивен хмыкнул. И то верно, у Гарри не было никакой идеи, не то что Великой.

— А у тебя есть?

— Конечно, — сказал Стивен и выключил газ. — У меня очень простая Великая Идея: всё гораздо проще.

— Проще? — переспросил Гарри.

— Именно. Пока не знаю как. Но проще.

Яичница отправилась на тарелку, а котлеты — на доску, к разрезанному хлебу и помытому салату.

— Обед? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ага, — ответил Стивен, за пару движений собирая бутерброды. — Мой, Даниэля и твой.

Гарри вытаращился на него.

— Ты можешь отказаться, тогда я твою долю с удовольствием съем, — сказал Стивен. Завернул бутерброды, отложил. Сел и начал нарезать яичницу на квадратики. — Но сегодня столовая не работает, и рестораны рядом с Бранденбургскими тоже. Да и погода поганая, снег будет. Так что не ломайся.

— Я не… — ошарашенно начал Гарри. Спохватившись, вспомнил о завтраке и еле успел спасти его от обугливания. — Спасибо большое. Но тебе не нужно было… Я бы разобрался!

— Фигня, — махнул вилкой Стивен. — Вы с Даниэлем вчера ничего не купили, потому что я всех пить уволок. А сегодня мне захотелось котлет. Делать одну котлету — извращение, не находишь?

— Можно же заморозить…

— Можно. И проклятиями защищать. А у меня проклятия плохо выходят, я лучше угощу. Ты не думай, здесь не всегда так тихо, это народ после пятницы отсыпается. На неделе за свою еду нужно драться!

— Тогда с меня завтрак завтра, — решительно сказал Гарри. Муку он в шкафу вроде видел. Ну и не может же быть, чтобы в городе было закрыто вообще всё! — Блины тебя устроят?

— Вполне, — Стивен посмотрел на него с интересом. — А ты умеешь? Настоящие?

— Это какие? — Гарри очистил сковородку, оставил ее остывать, сел с тарелкой за стол и налил себе кофе. — Бретонские или американские?

Стивен отсалютовал ему кружкой.

Поели они быстро и выдвинулись в путь. На улице стало посветлее, но ненамного. С серого глухого неба мелко моросило. Гарри надвинул заклятую от дождя шапку на уши и поднял шарф повыше.

— Мерзля, — фыркнул Стивен. Он ни шапки, ни шарфа не надел. — Ты же британец, неужели тебе на континенте холодно?

— Мне и в Британии иногда холодно, — признался Гарри страшным шепотом.

Стивен фыркнул.

Интересно, подумал Гарри, на каком факультете он учился? Наверное, на Гриффиндоре, но тогда он старше, чем кажется. Или в Равенкло. Нет, всё же… Гарри гадал всю дорогу до метро и когда они уселись в теплом вагоне, спросил.

Стивен расхохотался.

— Парень, я из Северной Ирландии! Из Дерри! Какой еще Хогвартс! До нас эти ваши письма не долетают, совы согласны с ИРА, не иначе, а в Уснех нас не берут. Ирландскую школу, — пояснил он, заметив недоумение Гарри. — На дому я учился, как все. И в ученичестве потом, когда в Манчестер удрал. Так что с систематическим образованием у меня швах, но я не горюю.

Еще бы! С четырьмя-то, как минимум, языками… И естественной, как дыхание, беспалочковой невербалкой. Якобы систематическое образование Гарри смотрелось рядом как-то бедно. Ну и ладно. Зато с проклятиями у него полный порядок!

— Мое систематическое, — сказал Гарри, — было тоже каким-то не слишком систематическим, знаешь.

— Что-то слышал, — осторожно отозвался Стивен. — Крупная была заварушка?

Вопрос вышиб из Гарри воздух.

Надо же, для него — Вторая Магическая, большие буквы и одна и та же дата смерти на памятниках, а для кого-то — заварушка…

— Крупная, — ровно сказал Гарри. — Это верно.

— Понял, — кивнул Стивен. — Нам выходить.

Они пересели на линию до «Под Липами», и Стивен — явно чтобы загладить неловкость и сменить тему — начал рассказывать про Берлин. Про разодранный город, до сих пор до конца не сросшийся.

— …Если аппарировать с запада на восток, можно убиться. А если наоборот — попасть в подвалы Штази. Это госдеп Восточной Германии, там подвалы эти давно замурованы, никто не найдет. Несколько придурков в прошлом году так пропали, аппарировали на спор, местные авроры так их и не нашли. Призраков, наверное, прибавилось.

— …О да, их очень много. В берлинском аврорате специальный отдел есть по их упокоению. Гитлера никто не видел, но говорят, где гитлеровский бункер был, иногда видят детей Геббельса. Стоят и поют. Хором. Врать не буду, сам не встречал, хотя специально ходил. Ты что, не знаешь, кто такой Геббельс?!

— …Вот будет погода, пройдемся как-нибудь пешком до работы, представишься Фридриху Великому. Памятнику, а ты что подумал? Он хранитель нашей части Берлина. Я читал, Хранители по ночам ходят по городу, проверяют, всё ли в порядке, и маг может их увидеть, но только Рождественской ночью. Доживем до Рождества и проверим…

За разговором они добрались до библиотеки очень быстро. И на этот раз до рабочих комнат направились по лестнице из холла. «Нужно же тебе оба пути показать», — пояснил Стивен.

К счастью, лестницы выше шестого этажа двигались, иначе до цели они бы доползли только к обеду. Двадцать этажей! Нет. Только на метле. Только через центральный зал. Каменные коридоры навевали на Гарри тоску своей одинаковостью.

В комнату они вошли в половине десятого. И Гарри тут же натолкнулся на очень знакомое выражение глаз на совсем незнакомом лице.

— Гарри Эванс, — протянул по-английски плотный, в полноту мужчина в темной мантии, и Гарри захотелось зажмуриться.

«Наша новая знаменитость».

— Наше новое… приобретение. Я — профессор Майкл Кольбе. Вы будете меня называть профессор Кольбе. Идите-ка сюда, герр Эванс, и расскажите нам — на латыни, чтобы все поняли, — какие новые умения вы нам принесли.

Гарри вздохнул. И пошел — рассказывать.

— …Нет, я не знаю древнегреческого. И старогерманского. И немецкого тоже не знаю. Я только латынь — ну, вы слышите как. Нет, Волапюка тоже не знаю, про него даже не слышал, честно говоря. И про Пасилингву. Да, вы совершенно правы, мой английский тоже далек от совершенства.

— …Я настойчивый. И упорный. И если мне дать лопату — я условно про лопату! — то я буду копать сколько нужно, честное слово. А если мне дать метлу, я вообще непобедим!

— …Нет, профессор Кольбе, я тоже не знаю, почему меня взяли в вашу группу. Может быть, посчитали, что вам нужен кто-то на неинтересную работу? Я не против неинтересной работы, совсем наоборот.

— …Конечно, профессор Кольбе. Что скажете.

Когда профессор его наконец отпустил, Гарри шлепнулся за стол Стивена и Даниэля. И тихо выдохнул.

Даниэль натянуто улыбнулся. Стивен показал большой палец.

— Отлично держался!

— Да это было несложно, — сказал Гарри чистую правду.

Профессор не сообщил ему ничего, что Гарри бы о себе не знал сам, а из возраста обид на правду он в мае, похоже, окончательно вырос. Чего ему не хотелось, так это разозлить профессора, чтобы тот начал кричать, терять лицо… Но профессор Кольбе на профессора Снейпа оказался, к счастью, совсем не похож: чем больше Гарри говорил, тем больше тот успокаивался и отпустил его в распоряжение Стивена вполне доброжелательно.

— Он со всеми новенькими строг. От его «нового приобретения» я, помнится, хотел под пол провалиться. Но тебя он что-то слишком прессовал.

— Да ладно, — сказал Гарри. — Я поступаю под твое начало, ты слышал? Что ты мне дашь?

Стивен поскреб затылок.

— Ты серьезно про лопату? — спросил Даниэль негромко.

— Ну да. У тебя есть для меня лопата и направление до обеда?

— Скорее до ужина понедельника. Надо в двадцатом томе все рисунки описать, на всех языках по списку. Тот, кто в семидесятых делал опись, пропустил половину из мелких, которые на полях. А я лучше займусь более важной задачей.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы согласиться, но Стивен покачал головой.

— Мысль хорошая, Даниэль, но Гарри пока рано. Я думаю, с понедельника будет как раз. А пока я ему дам вводные материалы почитать.

Он улыбнулся Гарри.

— Полетаешь, к библиотеке привыкнешь, к Каталогу. Почитаешь, чем мы тут занимаемся вообще. Пустоту надо заполнять, а то в ней Великие Идеи могут зародиться, тебе оно надо?

— Не, — рассмеялся Гарри, заработав хмурый взгляд от Даниэля и от Джона через стол. — Что мне читать?

Выданный ему список занимал тетрадный лист мелким убористым почерком.

— Это на сегодня-завтра, — сказал Стивен.

Гарри кивнул. Он уже сожалел, что у него внутри не жило Гермионы. Герм бы этот список — часа на три. Самое большее — на четыре. А ему… Ну ничего. И вообще это проверка, насколько он на самом деле упорен и не боится неинтересной работы.

— Легко, — сказал Гарри.

Для начала он убрался из комнаты. Думать под бросаемыми искоса взглядами Даниэля не получалось, а подумать было над чем. Пятнадцать книг до завтрашнего вечера. Нет, поправился Гарри, пятнадцать названий. А книги это, журналы или — вдруг повезет! — статьи, сейчас разберемся.

Он вышел на Пояс и посмотрел в зал. Можно было бы сесть и здесь, за железный круглый столик, но Гарри хотелось туда, в комнаты, висящие ни на чем, деревянные и теплые, к зеленым лампам. Гарри встал на край, огляделся. Ни ковриков, ни метел видно не было, но откуда-то их здесь берут? Стивен сказал — призвать, но не уточнил — как. Это скорее всего значило, что и идиот разберется.

— Акцио метла, — сказал Гарри, протянув руку.

И метла прилетела, спланировала из-под купола и толкнулась ему в ладонь.

Гарри улыбнулся и вскочил на нее. Метла была, мягко говоря, не гоночная, медлительная и устойчивая, но когда Гарри заложил вираж, метла забыла о своей основательности и взвилась вверх. К самому верху, к вершине купола, вдоль полок, так быстро, что цвета корешков слились в коричнево-золотистое мерцание.

Сначала закончились комнаты и остался лишь хребет Каталога, затем закончился и он, и сразу же — полки. Гарри повис в пустоте. С боков загибался исполинский купол, а сверху, из круглого отверстия — основания ротонды, как он понял, поднявшись повыше и увидев колоннаду, — светило солнце. С рыжими, золотыми и алыми лучами, похожее на подсолнух.

Огромный витраж, заменивший ротонде крышу.

Гарри поднялся до самого солнца и огляделся. Раньше здесь было что-то другое. К тяжелым мраморным колоннам наверняка прилагалась такая же тяжелая мраморная крыша, которую либо не построили, либо снесли. Скорее всего снесли — присмотревшись, он заметил остатки купола. Здорово, что снесли.

Гарри улыбнулся солнцу и послал метлу камнем вниз, как на тренировке по квиддичу. Воздух свистел в ушах, и хотелось вопить от восторга: он соскучился, он давно не летал так, думая только о полете и ни о чем больше. Когда они летом летали с Джинни, он думал о Джинни, и это было здорово, но по-другому.

Он упал почти до самого пола, увидел свое отражение в серых зеркальных плитах, сделал Вронского…

Ха! Могу! Все еще!

…и поднялся почти до Пояса, постепенно замедляясь.

А теперь — дело. Теперь — найти комнату, сесть и разобраться со списком.

Комнату он выбрал на окраине, огороженную шкафами и только с одним проходом к Каталогу. Два выхода, возможность улететь, закрытый от всех обзор — уютно. Устроил метлу рядом со столом, прислонив к стеллажу. Провел пальцем по корешкам книг: Британская Энциклопедия. Рядом прогибал полки Словарь немецкого языка, изданный в 1880 году.

Гарри сел за стол, включил лампу. Разложил бумагу, ручки. Расправил список.

Список, на латыни и английском, выглядел так:

1\. Логические основы построения новых заклинаний с использованием искусственных языков // Magica. — 1880.

2\. Создание и экспериментальное применение заклинаний на основе эсперанто и Волапюка // Magica. — 1905.

3\. Эффективная трансфигурация с использованием чар на основе Волапюка: экспериментальные результаты превращения // Мир Трансфигурации. — 1870.

4\. Сравнительная характеристика латыни и эсперанто для использования чар // Magica. — 1905.

5\. Проблемы перевода латинских заклинаний, доказательство эквивалентности // Magica. — 1925.

6\. Создание таблицы перекодировки с помощью чар. Примеры для больших объемов // Чарующие Чары. — 1930.

7\. Старр Э. Обработка документов при магической расшифровке: использование и дополнение метода Штербы // Чарующие Чары. — 1990.

8\. Заклинания Швайнштайгера и их новые применения в шифровании магических рукописей // Чарующие Чары. — 1935.

9\. Практическое применение закона Хинтерштойссера-Курца для перекодировки магических рукописей // Чарующие Чары. — 1938.

10\. От личных записок до международной почты — эволюция методов шифрования в магическом сообществе 1700 — 1950гг. // Оксфорд. — 1992.

11\. Кольбе M. Эсперанто в рукописях Гриндельвальда. Новый взгляд на проблему дневников Гриндельвальда, результаты расшифровки двадцатой тетради // Magica. — 1989.

12\. Кольбе М. Новейший взгляд на мультиязычие в дневниках Гриндельвальда: обоснование наличия неизвестного сконструированного языка в тетрадях № 20-30 // Magica. — 1991.

13\. 50 лет библиотеке Гейдельбергского университета: история создания, история спасения // Немецкая Магия, Оксфорд. — 1995.

14\. Шифры, коды, маги. Решение загадки Энигмы // Оксфорд. — 1995.

15\. Об идентификации шестого языка в дневниках Гриндельвальда: доказательства гэльской гипотезы // Magica. — 1995.

«Ну что, Гарри, — подумал он после пяти минут изучения списка, — все не так страшно». Вроде бы только две книги, остальное — статьи. Про «Мажику» он слышал от Гермионы. Крупнейший магический научный журнал, самый важный, аналог маггловской «Nature» (что бы это ни значило). «Оксфорд» — это наверняка Оксфорд-пресс, издательство. Вроде они и маггловские книги издают… вернее, в основном маггловские. «Чарующие Чары» — очевидно, журнал чар, Гермиона его брала в Хогвартсе. А вот про «Мир Трансфигурации» он в первый раз слышал. И про «Немецкую магию». Ну, значит, есть такие, не важно. А вот то, что ни у одной статьи не указан месяц ее выхода, — важно. «Мажика», Гермиона говорила, журнал ежемесячный. Остальные, наверное, тоже… «К Каталогу привыкнешь», — вспомнил Гарри. Понятно. Это тоже проверка. Сможет ли он найти нужное.

Гарри усмехнулся.

Да не существует такого, чего бы он не нашел, если захочет! Не на того напали.

Сначала надо разобрать задачу на составляющие, как сказала Герм, когда они втроем решили сдавать выпускные на латыни, по международному стандарту. Были они тогда — после недели похорон — вдрызг, до ужаса Кричера пьяные, но наутро решение вспомнили и взялись всерьез, особенно Рон. Май, июнь и половину июля латынь упорядочивала мир и забивала мысли. Гарри думал только об экзаменах, латыни и Джинни, и это было пусть не вполне хорошо, но правильно и спокойно. И ведь сдали. Все трое. Хотя в мае задача казалась неподъемной…

Гарри потряс головой. Так. Составляющие.

1\. Спросить как пользоваться Каталогом.

2\. Спросить, нет ли у них оглавлений «Мажики». Или возможности узнать, есть ли статья в журнале, не открывая его.

3\. Отсортировать список по журналу (или издательству). И по году.

И спросить у Герм, нет ли заклинания, сортирующего списки по критериям, мысленно добавил Гарри, глядя на тетрадный лист. Переписывать не хотелось. Ну и мало ли, еще пригодится… Нет. Не у Герм. Она ответит, но с обычной безнадежной усталостью от глупости окружающих и напомнит, где он находится. И будет права. Наверняка здесь есть хоть что-то по теме для начинающих.

Гарри вписал пункт «Чары по работе с документами» первым в новый список и начал переписывать старый. Старательным ученическим почерком, будто эссе писал. На третьей строке понял, что вырисовывает буквы, фыркнул и отбросил чрезмерную аккуратность. Не домашка в Хогвартсе, баллы никто не снимет за корявый почерк.

…А часы с рубинами уже починили. Джинни писала. И что с последних классов баллов никто не снимает — писала тоже. И правильно. Баллы вспоминались как что-то милое и забавное. Наверняка не только ему.

Дописал список, взял рюкзак и пошел к Каталогу, формулируя вопросы. У Каталога его встретила подтянутая дама в мантии, посмотрела холодно, но смягчилась, когда он поздоровался и начал на латыни объяснять, что ему нужно.

Отдельно оглавлений журналов они не держали. Заклятие чтения закрытой книги существовало, но оказалось сложной, завязывающей язык узлом фразой. Проще оглавление просмотреть. На корявый вопрос про чары для документов дама сдержанно просияла и выдала Гарри брошюру гильдии Библиотекарей «Книги и работа с ними».

Оглавление читалось, как каталог чудес: и сортировка списков, и выписки, и копии — но только не с книг, помеченных на карточке красным кругом, — и поиск цитат, и перевод слов, если рядом лежит нужный словарь…

Гарри почуял подвох: уж очень все выглядело радужно. И не ошибся. Заклинания существовали, но в виде длинных латинских стихов. Выучить их и не ошибиться в применении было невозможно. По крайней мере лично для Гарри. Он трезво оценивал свои способности в запоминании бессмыслицы.

Ну ничего, все равно полезно. Только придется колдовать со шпаргалкой. Новый опыт, если подумать!

Список литературы дама-библиотекарь оценила положительно. Выдала Гарри стопку карточек для журналов (по одной на год), карточки книг, объяснила заклинание регистрации выбранных документов и ласково пообещала сварить его в масле, если он не вернет все взятое в Каталог по прочтении. Гарри похлопал глазами: «Как можно, леди!». Леди улыбнулась и отпустила его на свободу.

На карточке, как оказалось, появлялась стрелка направления. Серебряная, если цель была далеко, алая — если близко.

— Стеллаж 250, полка 50, — бормотал Гарри. — Ага. Вот оно!

Ему повезло. Номера «Мажики» были переплетены в книги по три, что упрощало манипуляции. И только извернувшись на метле, вытащив первый том за 1880-й год, он понял, зачем на самом деле в библиотеке коврики. Сидя на них, листать страницы гораздо удобнее, чем балансировать на метле с тяжелым раскрытым томом в руках. И книги складывать есть куда.

Раз удобнее — призовем. С метлы Гарри решил не слезать, но книгу на подлетевший вытертый коврик положил. Погладил его по выцветшей бахроме. Артефакт, конечно, живым не являлся, но чем-то напоминал щенка.

Коврик поднялся повыше, поудобнее. «Вот тебе и не живой», — подумал Гарри и открыл книгу.

В январе в «Мажике» писали о новейших свойствах неизвестных Гарри зелий, о том, как сделать громоотвод, чтобы воспользоваться силой молний для освещения (опасный опыт), и о теоретических проблемах трансфигурации слона в иголку. Гарри покачал головой и продолжил листать.

В феврале зелья продолжились: кажется, кто-то усовершенствовал Оборотное. Гарри даже заметил страницу и прочитал статью: со второго курса он полагал Оборотное «своим» зельем. Автор утверждал, что с новым Оборотным и внешность, и возраст можно будет менять как угодно, без последствий, почти без ограничений по времени. Безопасно и эффектно, и почти вечная жизнь. Некролог внизу страницы воодушевившегося было Гарри (и линз не надо, и шрам маскировать) мгновенно охладил. Автор зелья умер от отравления своим детищем всего на второй его прием. На людей его изобретение действовало, оказывается, настолько разрушающе, что министр магии Британской Империи рекомендовал его полный запрет.

Вот жаль. Надо Герм написать. Гермиона тоже считала Оборотное «своим», ей будет интересно.

В мартовском номере были чары. Опять зелья — в попытках повторить летучий порошок изобрели порошок левитирующий. Однако! …И искомая статья про искусственные языки в самом конце номера.

Ура! Гарри бросил требуемое заклинание на обложку, карточка книги сама подлетела к ней и прикрепилась, как приклеилась. Удобно.

Гарри вернул нераскрытый том за апрель-март-июнь на полку и вытащил следующую по порядку карточку. Где тут 1905-й год?..

К одиннадцати он собрал все книги в небольшую башню на коврике, устал сидеть на метле (кто бы мог подумать!), облетел всю библиотеку и выяснил, что карточки умеют летать, как сничи: пикируют к цели, сверкая переливами серебряного и алого, только поспевай следом, но полеты им не нравятся (карточка на «эволюцию методов шифрования в магическом сообществе» раздраженно клевала его в лоб, прямо в скрытый шрам, как нарочно).

Вернулся в комнату, разгрузил коврик и отпустил отдыхать. Разложил книги на столе.

С какой начать, вот в чем сложность.

Кое-что в процессе поиска нужных статей он уже понял. Например, что «Мажика» раньше была любопытным журналом. Статьи об искусственных языках (придуманных специально — и почему их авторам нормальных не хватало?) Гарри не слишком заинтересовали, но там же, рядом, рассуждали о переводе заклятий на английский, на немецкий, о переводе заклятий с китайского, и он в первый раз задумался: а почему, собственно, латынь? Ведь призывая, к примеру, метлу на латыни, он говорит только само «Акцио». Почему — это слово, интонация, взмах палочки? Откуда?

Интересовала тема многих, писали обильно. Чешские и французские авторы цитировали какого-то де Соссюра по-французски прямо в статьях, к раздражению Гарри. Но то что было переведено, звучало интересно. Действительно, если есть магия невербальная и стихийная, значит, слова заклятий не так уж и важны, верно? Значит, могут быть — теоретически — любые слова? Или даже бессмыслица?

Интерес к искусственным языкам стал тогда понятнее.

И только Гарри увлекся — тема иссякла. После Первой Мировой про языки почти не писали, «Проблемы перевода латинских заклинаний» от 25-го была в «Мажике» последней, Гарри даже не поленился проверить. Дальше шли яды, противоядия и шифры до Второй Мировой. Тоже вроде интересно, хотя, пролистывая статьи, Гарри заметил множество схем и совсем мало слов — верный признак скуки. Но после войны закончились и они. Остались зелья. И усовершенствования. В «Мажике» рядом с первой статьей профессора Кольбе писали про усовершенствование Люмоса. Рядом с последней — об улучшениях Запирающих заклятий. Полезно, но немного разочаровывает.

Статьи — потом. Уже начитался, голова звенит. Сейчас — про другое. А то это же безобразие: находится сам не знает где. И Гарри подвинул к себе тонкую книжку про пятидесятилетие Гейдельбергской библиотеки.

Как сразу выяснилось, название с реальным ее возрастом ничего общего не имело. Библиотеку основали в XIV веке, в XVII уберегли от Католической лиги в Тридцатилетнюю войну (посмотреть, что это, пометил себе Гарри. И почему им не давали нормальную историю?), а в тридцать восьмом Гитлер перевез ее в Берлин. Для оккультных изысканий своего друга Гриндельвальда, как писал автор книжки. Хотел основать в Берлине всемирный — и единственный — магический университет после падения Европы. Чтобы маги сделали из магглов Германии подлинных арийцев, в том числе и внешне.

Гарри посмотрел на картинку «подлинного арийца», и ему стало не по себе. Неужели маги стали бы…

Впрочем, писал автор, планы остались лишь планами. Согласно показаниям свидетелей на Нюрнбергском процессе, Гриндельвальд начал исследования и продвинулся далеко, но выяснить, так ли это, невозможно: дневники Гриндельвальда по-прежнему не поддаются расшифровке.

И отлично. Хотя… вот группа Гарри их расшифровывает — и что будет, если получится? Вряд ли у Гриндельвальда там противоядия и особо яркие Люмосы.

Гриндельвальд, как оказалось, дружил с архитектором Гитлера Шпеером. Шпеер планировал перестройку Берлина в «Германию», столицу Рейха, сделал макет, и макет этот впечатлил Гриндельвальда. Гарри изображения в книге впечатлили тоже. Он узнал виды из окна и из рабочей комнаты группы, и жить в таком некрополе, по его мнению, смог бы один Волдеморт. Поскольку уже умер.

Гриндельвальд, однако, считал иначе. В сохранившихся письмах Шпееру он восхищался размахом проекта и смелостью архитектора (было чем, признал Гарри) и обещал вскорости «небольшой подарок».

Внутри этого подарка Гарри сейчас и сидел. Гриндельвальд подарил другу модель «Зала Народов» в натуральную величину. Без свастик и скульптур, но с имперским орлом на куполе ротонды, который (и орла, и купол) снесли после войны. В момент создания вход в комплекс находился снаружи, на площади. Шпеер в изъятом до Обливиэйта дневнике писал об огромной колоннаде, фасадах министерств, дворца, Рейхстага в полном соответствии с его планами.

Когда начались бомбежки Берлина, Гриндельвальд спрятал в Фольксхалле подаренную библиотеку, которая иначе непременно бы сгорела, и тогда же уменьшил анклав, убрав площадь, и переместил вход внутрь здания. Как он это сделал — как он создал модель и изолированный, но получающий воздух, воду и свет анклав, — никто за полвека с падения Берлина так и не узнал, несмотря на все попытки. Очередная загадка, скрытая в дневниках.

Гарри уже хотелось самому открыть хоть какую-нибудь тетрадь дневников и посмотреть. Больше полувека расшифровать не могут! Что же он там накрутил?

— Какое похвальное прилежание.

Гарри вздрогнул и вскинулся. Вот так увлекся. И где «постоянная бдительность», а, Хмури?

Рядом стоял Даниэль и смотрел кисло.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри.

— Уже здоровались. Стивен с профессором о чем-то ругается, меня послали тебе сказать, что пора обедать, — он качнул знакомым Гарри кульком. — Пошли.

И они пошли — пешком. По лестницам и переходам. «Не люблю летать», — обронил Даниэль и замолчал. До подъемного мостика через пропасть.

— Опускать — вот так, — показал он жест палочкой. — Невербальное. Представляешь, что он опускается. Впрочем, тебе-то что, ты на метле.

Гарри немного удивился, но мысленно согласился, что да, он на метле. Заклятие моста, правда, запомнил все равно. Мало ли. Да и мост ему понравился.

Они вошли в проем между стеллажами, в узкую дверь, и через пару шагов оказались в коридоре. Точно таком, какие Гарри видел раньше. Только теперь он знал, что стены не из мрамора, а из магического камня-обманки. Который Гриндельвальд заставил расти и расти, а потом замереть. И стать где-то мрамором, где-то гранитом, а где-то лепниной. И никто не знал, как именно он это сделал.

— Теперь вниз, — сказал Даниэль, покосился на трогающего стены Гарри и вновь замолчал.

Они пошли вниз — и еще вниз. До витражных распахнутых дверей.

Гарри присвистнул.

Расписанные травами и цветами стены, потолок — ясное небо в белых тучках, хрустальные люстры, мраморный пол.

И длинные деревянные столы с разнокалиберными стульями, расставленные где попало.

— Да, — печально сказал Даниэль. — Это была бальная комната. А теперь столовая. Как самая большая.

В дальнем конце залы стояли шкафы с посудой, длинный стол со встроенной мойкой. На столе — мытые чашки, кувшин с молоком в плошке с заклятием льда, кофейник. Никакой плиты поблизости. Гарри магией вскипятил воду в чашке, заварил пахнущий пылью «Липтон», долил молоком из кувшина и решил, что сойдет. Даниэль сделал себе фильтрованный кофе светло-коричневого цвета. Гарри содрогнулся от одного вида. Лучше уж «Липтон».

Заняты были четыре стола из двух дюжин. Они сели за пустой, рядом с нарисованным на стене розовым кустом. Развернули бутерброды.

Котлеты оказались вкусные. Не забыть спросить у Стивена рецепт, мысленно пометил себе Гарри жуя.

Напротив него Даниэль ел аккуратно, откусывая по маленькому кусочку, глядя в свой блокнот, на одну и ту же страницу.

— Тебе нравится здесь? — спросил Гарри.

— Да.

— А чем?

— Интересно.

— Ага. А где ты раньше учился? Или ты работал?

— В Лондоне.

— А с профессором работать нравится?

— Да.

— А чем?

— Интересно.

Гарри сдался. Он чем-то не нравился Даниэлю.

Ну или Даниэль просто неразговорчив по характеру или, к примеру, потому что голова болит. Смирись, Гарри, новая ты звезда, и смотри по сторонам.

И все же жаль. Даниэля хотелось разговорить. Может, даже подружиться. Хотя, если подумать, по неправильной причине: Даниэль то ли носом, то ли глазами напомнил ему Снейпа. А перед профессором у Гарри был долг, который теперь оказалось невозможно отдать. Даже чуть-чуть, посмертно.

«Профессор, зачем вы подделали воспоминания, а? Что бы там ни было, я бы понял! Самое главное-то не подделка, даже эксперт сказал… Ну зачем?!»

Эксперт министерства, скрюченный («профессиональная, кхе-кхе, болезнь, мистер Поттер, да»), очень уверенный в себе старичок с пронзительным ярко-синим взглядом сказал Гарри, что воспоминания, несомненно, правдивы. За исключением лишь пары сцен, в которых он сомневается, и одной — в подделке которой уверен. «Чуть не так лежат тени, мистер Поттер, запахи не те, фоновые звуки повторяются. Большие мастера делали эту сцену, мистер Поттер, да, но не для профессионального взгляда. Или же для взгляда того, кто не замечает, кхе-кхе, деталей…»

Эксперт имел в виду самого Гарри, но Гарри был уверен, что сцена делалась для Волдеморта. На детали Темный Лорд внимания не обращал никакого, это верно. И в сцене вербовки Снейпа Дамблдором вряд ли внимательно разглядывал тени. Но зачем Снейп ее подделал? Или они с Дамблдором ее подделали? Почему?!

«Как вы сами понимаете, мистер Поттер, хотя эта сцена, конечно, не обесценивает остальные, но в случае мистера Снейпа, кхе-кхе…»

Да, в случае мистера Снейпа соваться в реабилитационную комиссию даже с сомнением и то было рискованно, а с поддельной сценой — особенно этой — и вовсе… Тем не менее Гарри попробовал. И получил заключение об отсутствии мотива пересмотра дела «Снейпа, Северуса» по причине недостаточности новых доказательств, как его и предупреждали Артур с министром.

Все равно было обидно.

И портрет в Хогвартсе так и не повесили…

— Чего грустим?

На стул рядом упал Стивен с бутербродом в одной руке и папкой в другой. Кружка кофе, парившая перед ним, опустилась на стол, расплескав пару капель. Даниэль посмотрел на Стивена укоризненно и подвинул блокнот.

— Я не грущу, — сказал Гарри. — Я смакую котлеты. Очень вкусно.

— Отлично.

Стивен положил папку, отхлебнул кофе и хлопнул себя по лбу. Вытащил явно маггловский пузырек, вытряхнул на ладонь капсулу, закинул в рот и запил глотком кофе.

— Желудок, — пояснил он, заметив взгляд Гарри. — Мне вообще-то кофе нельзя. Но как же я без кофе?

Он отпил еще, вгрызся в бутерброд и, жуя, раскрыл папку. Достал два листика и сунул Даниэлю с Гарри.

«Мажика» — стояло вверху листка. «Абстракты номера за 12 октября 1998 г. Третья страница».

Еще не вышедший номер. Почему такая спешка?

Отчеркнутая статья была на листке последней.

«Заключение совместной экспертной комиссии университетов Гейдельберга, Оксфорда и Праги о влиянии маггловского строительного проекта в районе Шпреебоген, Берлин, на анклав Гриндельвальда-Шпеера. Краткий вывод: анклав будет полностью и необратимо изолирован к завершению строительства». Дальше шло про закон Иваны Хунтик, уточнения Джона Лестера или Лейчера… Гарри проглядел абстракт до конца, почти ничего не понял и отложил копию.

Даниэль еще внимательно читал, приблизив лист к глазам. Стивен пил кофе.

— Что это значит? — негромко, чтобы не слишком мешать Даниэлю, спросил Гарри. — Библиотека исчезнет?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Но попасть в нее будет нельзя. И выбраться тоже. Будет эвакуация… Да не пугайся так, магглы только начали, у нас еще года три в запасе, хватит за глаза.

Какая разница, сколько в запасе? Если через три года здесь не будет библиотеки, и никто не полетит на метле за книжками. Никто, никогда. И коврики эти смешные станут не нужны, и каталог. И солнце вместо нацистского купола. Если все опустеет и умрет?

Так нечестно.

— Как этому можно помешать? — спросил Гарри.

Стивен усмехнулся и легонько ткнул его в плечо кулаком.

— Наш человек! Слышишь, Даниэль! Наш человек, вот это правильный настрой!

— Толку с него будет немного, — сказал Даниэль, опуская листок. — Ты спорил с профессором по поводу статьи?

— Ну конечно же! Вы подумайте, Гриндельвальд создал анклав, изменил его…

— Перенес точку входа! — воскликнул Гарри, внезапно понявший, к чему клонит Стивен. — Мы должны сделать так же!

Стивен посмотрел на него с веселым удивлением, а Даниэль поморщился.

— Мы? Очень нескромно, мистер Эванс.

Разве? Гарри полагал, что вполне реалистичен.

— Но в целом верно, — сказал Стивен. — Переносить-то будем не мы, понятное дело, нас на такое никак не хватит. Но мы можем расшифровать тридцатую тетрадь. Загадка анклава, несомненно, там.

— Если он ее вообще записал, — сказал Даниэль.

— Знаешь, Дэнни, вот что мне в тебе нравится, так это твой безбрежный оптимизм.

Даниэль, к удивлению Гарри, хмыкнул и совсем перестал походить на профессора Снейпа.

— Должен же кто-то тебя уравновешивать. Что сказал профессор?

— Ну ты же знаешь, как он относится к тридцатой тетради.

— Как? — спросил Гарри. Как можно вообще «относиться» к тетради?

— Что ты по моему списку успел? — вместо ответа спросил Стивен.

Гарри рассказал. И, похоже, Стивена приятно удивил.

— Ну тогда ладно. К слову, вернемся с обеда, прочитай его статьи. Даже если не поймешь, в чем вся соль, будет понятнее, на что обращать внимание. Значит так… Великая Идея нашего профессора в том, что когда Гриндельвальд увлекся эсперанто — а это доказано, кстати, оглавление двадцатой тетради на нем написано, оно частично расшифровано… Так вот, Идея в том, что Гриндельвальд изобрел свой язык и последующие тетради писал в том числе и на нем. «Теория опознания шестого языка» называется. Но в 95-м теорию понадкусали.

— Это та статья про гэльский? — вспомнил Гарри.

— Точно! Хорошая статья, только все примеры из тридцатой тетради. И, похоже, автор-то прав. Вы только профу не говорите, он меня изгонит с позором.

— Профессор Кольбе не любит, когда студенты теряют время с тридцатой тетрадью, — добавил Даниэль меланхолично.

— Именно. Но он тем не менее согласился. Ты представь, что будет, если получится!

Даниэль скривился. Видимо, от радужных перспектив.

— Вся группа займется тридцатой тетрадью?

— Кроме Тео и Джона. Тео сидит на оглавлении двадцатой и с него не слезет, пока кто-то из них не падет смертью храбрых. Ничто не сдвинет Тео, даже апокалипсис. А у Джона — его сквозной растительный код. Хорошая идея, пригодится.

— Он как раз вчера брал тридцатую.

— Лентяй, — радостно сказал Стивен. — Там растений-то по пальцам пересчитать. Ничего, поделится. У него с пятой по восемнадцатую не описаны вообще, найдет, чем заняться.

После обеда Гарри вернулся к статьям и книгам. Напроситься посмотреть на обрадованного известием Джона хотелось, но обоснования для этого желания Гарри не придумал даже для себя, не то что для Стивена. Лишь чуть позже, когда Гарри уже открыл «Мажику» за 1989 год, ему пришло в голову, что можно было и не объяснять ничего. Он имел полное право пойти вместе со всеми в комнату группы. В конце концов, поглядеть на дневники ему тоже хотелось. Ничего. Почитает и слетает посмотреть. Сегодня все собирались уйти рано, около четырех, и Гарри настроил кусалку в часах на три.

Статьи, как оказалось, Стивен пересказал гораздо понятнее (и короче), чем они были написаны. После первой Гарри заполнил три страницы блокнота непонятными словами и определениями, но вторая пошла легче. Страниц на нее ушло только полторы, и треть объема — из-за биографии профессора Кольбе, чересчур кратко изложенной в начале статьи.

Профессор «Гдлбрг. ун.», 46 года рождения, «Дрмштнг.» — это было понятно: Гейдельбергский университет, учился в Дурмштанге. Но что такое «маг. Кр. Капелла», в которой состояла его мать во время войны? А «Дахау», в котором содержался его отец-сквиб? И как этот неназванный отец смог успешно аппарировать оттуда во взрослом уже возрасте, в 44-м? И как ему удалось не расщепиться, а попасть в дом матери Кольбе? И что такое «РАФ», который Кольбе поддерживал в 1968-1972? Что-то серьезное, если его исключили из Гейдельберга за год до диплома и восстановиться он смог только пять лет спустя и на первый курс. Он что, был кем-то вроде Пожирателя?

Вряд ли. Но надо узнать. На всякий случай. Постоянная бдительность — штука полезная.

К трем Гарри успешно дочитал статью про гэльский, исписал еще три страницы блокнота и, чувствуя себя героем, закрыл «Мажику». Часть журналов можно было уже сдать, но он решил разобраться завтра. Сложил книги стопками и накрыл заклинанием «взято» со своим маяком, чтобы найти было проще.

Затолкнул в рюкзак копии статей «почитать вечером», подумав, что надо бы об этом написать Герм, вскинул рюкзак на плечо и вскочил на метлу. Работа закончилась, теперь полетим смотреть интересное.

Группа была в сборе, только профессор уже ушел. Оксфордские за своим столом сидели хмурые, на их столе лежали три большие тетради в кожаном переплете с красными кругами на карточках каталога, еще одна была раскрыта: на развороте цвел чертополох, Гарри видел цветы, даже не приглядываясь. Оксфордские же разглядывали листы без переплета и о чем-то тихо разговаривали.

Гарри прошел мимо, к столу Стивена и Даниэля. На столе громоздились книги и бумаги, на половине Даниэля — аккуратными башнями, а со стороны Стивена — холмами и волнами. Стивен услышал шаги Гарри, поднял голову от записей.

— Что, уже четыре? Ты садись, только Вульфбарда со стула сними.

Гарри снял тяжелый том Вульфбарда, сел и покачал головой.

— Я раньше пришел, хотел на дневники посмотреть. Я же их так и не видел.

— И верно! — воскликнул Стивен. Махнул рукой в тонкой тканевой перчатке, и пара таких же перчаток слетела откуда-то с книжной полки, из-за словарей.

— Надевай. Сам понимаешь: Темный Лорд, все такое… Меры безопасности обязательны.

— А Джон не в перчатках, — надевая их, сказал Гарри. Ему казалось, перчатки слишком ему велики, но они тут же подстроились под руку.

— Наш Джон бунтует, — страшным шепотом сказал Стивен. — Мы тут проголосовали за тридцатую тетрадь, и он проиграл. Тео и профессор нас неожиданно поддержали, так что ему пришлось нам ее отдать. Ту часть, где нет растений.

— Неожиданно, — хмыкнул Даниэль из-за книжных стен, — как же! Он-то был уверен, что легко выиграет. Он-то не знал, что ты с профессором уже договорился.

— Не ходил бы в пятизвездочные отели на обед, знал бы, — фыркнул Стивен.

И друзья Джона остались с ним. Не захотели помогать спасать библиотеку. Из-за обиды. Глупо.

— И почему же он без перчаток? — спросил Гарри. — Это не опасно?

— Потому что он разозлился и швырнул их оземь, — улыбнулся Стивен во все зубы. — И теперь считает, что поднять или надеть новые — унизительно. Ага, я этого тоже не понимаю. Но ему это ничем, кроме гнева библиотекарей, не грозит. Перчатки-то, разумеется, не для нашей защиты, а ровно наоборот. Зачем портить оригинал выделениями своей кожи, верно? …Вот, смотри. Это — тридцатая тетрадь!

— Три ее четверти, — поправил Даниэль педантично. — Четверть с растениями у Джона.

— Ненадолго! — сказал Стивен.

Гарри смотрел на тетрадь. Большая, полторы ладони в длину, три — разворот. По золотистой бумаге вился непонятный совершенно текст, набор латинских букв, похожий на водоворот. Гриндельвальд писал, как хотел: ровно, косо, спиралями, в столбик — а между строчками сияли солнца, луны и звезды, иногда — наброски, но чаще — в деталях вырисованные разноцветными чернилами.

Гарри перелистнул страницу.

Система в записях все же имелась: даты и заголовки Гриндельвальд проставлял регулярно. Иногда обрисовывал буквы. Гарри и сам так делал, когда задумывался. Попадались и таблицы, и подсчеты неведомого в неизвестных единицах.

На следующей странице привычный уже ритм непонятных слов и пробелов сбился. Гарри после прочтения статей этого ожидал, но не думал, что заметит сам.

— Язык сменился…

— Впечатляет, а? — Стивен рядом сиял от гордости, будто тетрадь исписал самолично.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. Осторожно коснулся солнца в центре страницы, алого, пылающего. — Здорово. До сих пор не выцвело.

— Чернила Гриндельвальд тоже сам делал. На тетради сейчас чары сохранности, разумеется, но и в старых все такое же яркое.

— И что, тоже никто не знает как? — фыркнул Гарри.

— Да нет, даже состав восстановили, только все равно чернила вышли хуже.

Стивен потянулся.

— Ну что, пойдем, что ли? Вернемся завтра.

Гарри встал, Даниэль из книжной крепости посмотрел на него хмуро. Вздохнул.

— Стивен, завтра воскресенье. Я-то приду, а Гарри пусть погуляет. Город посмотрит. Завтра даже профессора не будет.

— Спасибо, — удивленно сказал Гарри. От Даниэля он участия не ожидал. Или тот просто не хотел его видеть? — Я подумаю.

Он уже знал, что, разумеется, придет. Может, не слишком рано и ненадолго, но придет. Город он еще посмотрит, куда торопиться?

С расшифровкой торопиться тоже было некуда на самом деле, но ему почему-то еще с мая казалось, что время утекает слишком быстро. Лучше делать дела сразу. Как можно быстрее. Мало ли…

Вечером, возвращаясь в общежитие вместе со Стивеном, он купил все для блинов в магазине на станции Фридрихштрассе и с подачи Стивена — еще один «карри вюрст», на этот раз на вынос.

Он ел сосиску на перроне, ветер дул совершенно ледяной, Стивен рассказывал про Манчестер, размахивая длинной фритиной, испачканной в кетчупе. Гарри смеялся — и с удивлением понял, что внутренний Хмури молчит.

 

 

**Письма**

**Тетрадь связи с агентом Аспидом**

**03.10.98**

**21:00**

Клиентов особенно интересует тридцатая часть известного Вам документа. Скорее всего последние три ее четверти. Не попадалось ли Вам в бумагах слишком-поздно-почившего В. указаний на известный документ? Копий? Расшифровок? В. интересовался этими бумагами и проводил собственные исследования.

**Из письма Гермионы от 05.10.98**

**20:00**

...Гарри, в самом деле, я думала ты давно уже вырос! Я, разумеется, сразу же переслала Джин твой подарок, и она в восторге, но Гарри! Уменьшенная пивная кружка?! Пусть на ней и ромашки, но, Гарри, девушкам не дарят пивные кружки! Ты безнадежен. Впрочем, не вздумай меняться.

Подарок от Джинни — в запечатанном конверте. Не удивляйся пустому листу: там поцелуй. Джин никак не могла выбрать помаду и поэтому не выбрала никакой. Перед поцелуем она летала, сдавала зачет по зельям и своими познаниями поразила замену профессора в самое сердце. Ее слова, не мои. Не знаю, почему она написала мне, а тебе письма не вложила и вынудила меня все это пересказывать. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы за Джин в школе не следили постоянно будущие Риты, а тебя бы не прятали от сов. Вы бы писали друг другу напрямую, и мне не пришлось бы играть дуэнью. Не думай, что я жалуюсь. Это новый опыт, и я наслаждаюсь. Но кружек больше не дари.

...Конечно я узнала про Джона Латимера. Очень старая семья, маггловская ее ветвь — бароны (если не знаешь, что это — в библиотеке обязательно должен быть справочник по английским титулам). Он с его друзьями учились здесь, специализация — руны и древние языки.

Он уехал в Берлин неожиданно, я узнала, его прочие друзья остались в недоумении. Как я поняла, раньше он не проявлял интереса к дневникам Гриндельвальда. Ограниченный человек, и я рада его прозрению, но все же какое-то оно слишком внезапное.

Я заинтригована и постараюсь узнать больше. Разумеется, осторожно. Если он был Пожирателем, то об этом кто-то да знает в нашем колледже. Тут, как в Хогвартсе, всегда есть люди, которым многое известно, остается только сложить их, как паззл. Я не живу с остальными студентами, что осложняет задачу, но ненамного.

Ты, конечно, знаешь, что Рон нашел здесь квартиру. И филиал для магазина Джорджа. Как ты только смог не проболтаться! Вы же наверняка весь его план обсуждали в деталях. Но я рада, что ты молчал: мне было так приятно удивиться! Квартирка замечательная, а магазин!..

Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к их продукции, но маггловская часть магазина продает игры, фокусы и шахматы, там очень уютно, и самое главное, Гарри, Рон снова занялся шахматами! Сейчас сидит, решает этюды. Будто мы вернулись назад, на первый курс: Рон с шахматами, я с книжками, ты с полетами. Только сейчас все лучше. Несмотря ни на что. Прозрачней и светлей.

Про Латимера напишу еще, как только узнаю больше. Работай усердно.

Гермиона

 

 

**14 октября 1998 г. Берлин**

Когда Гарри снова ошибся на втором уровне заклятия перекодирования, он решил, что пора прерваться. Выпить кофе, например. Размять руку. Кисть уже ныла, о гудящей голове и говорить нечего. Он встал, потянулся, снял антишумовой полог со своей части стола. Стивен и Даниэль даже не подняли голов от записей, и Гарри передумал звать их на кофе. Стивен уже начал грызть ручку — верный признак увлеченности. Может, найдет зацепку. Хоть какую-нибудь.

Первые дни работы Гарри казалось, что вот-вот… Случится прозрение, внезапно придет мысль, не приходившая до того никому, или в тетради найдутся тайные страницы, которые все объяснят. Две недели спустя он мог только усмехаться, вспоминая. Хокруксы искать было проще. Понятно было хотя бы, что искать. Что есть такие вещи, важные, символические — догадаться, какие именно, не составило особого труда, зная, как думает Волдеморт. Как думал Гриндельвальд, Гарри не знал. Но все больше уверялся, что никакая Великая Идея в расшифровке не поможет. Множество их — еще возможно. С десяток. Самое меньшее.

Гарри осторожно выбрался из-за стола, стараясь не задеть книжные башни, обогнул шкаф и устремился к кофе на колоннаду, на ходу разминая кисти, как привык в квиддиче. А говорят, квиддич бесполезен! Да разве бы он смог так точно работать палочкой, накладывая два заклинания одновременно, одно вербально, другое нет, если бы не научился высматривать снитч, одновременно уворачиваясь от бладжеров?

Кофе оставалось совсем немного. Гарри вылил себе остатки, подогрел магией, долил молоком из кувшина и подумал, что зря опять забыл взять специально купленную еще позавчера корицу. К корице в кофе его пристрастил Стивен. Он еще и мускатный орех клал, и даже перец. Гарри раз попробовал, но ему не понравилось.

— Кофе есть? — со спины подошел Ричард из оксфордских.

Не такой сноб, как Джон. Гарри ему даже начал немного сочувствовать: Джон с приятелем обращался, как Малфой с Гойлом, а ведь Ричард тупым, как Гойл, совсем не был.

— Я последнее себе вылил, — ответил Гарри.

Сел на скамейку, упер затылок в колонну. Впереди белел мертвый город-проекция. За последнее время Гарри к нему притерпелся. Или просто устал. Схемы перекодирования Даниэль изобретал — в голове звенело. У Стивена получалось немного попроще, структурно. Но больше объемом. Был бы толк — было бы легче. Но каждый раз видеть, как непонятный текст меняется, оставаясь таким же непонятным…

— Здесь бы в квиддич погонять, — сказал Ричард. — Столько места!

— Ты играешь? — повернул голову Гарри. Ричард возился с кофейником.

— Ну да, — ответил тот. — Загонщиком был в Оксфорде. А Дэвид — вратарем.

— А Джон?

— Ты что, — хмыкнул Ричард. — Джон у нас аристократ. Он греблей занимался, выигрывал даже что-то там. Я не разбираюсь, скучно. Плывут и плывут. А вот квиддич — это по-настоящему.

Гарри не мог не согласиться.

Ричард сделал себе кофе, сел рядом с Гарри, и они со вкусом обсудили нынешний чемпионат, фаворитов, аутсайдеров, сошлись на том, что Болгария сильно сдала, а Ирландия — наоборот, и что английская сборная — полный позор, хоть за Уэльс болей. Кофе закончился на кандидатурах в команду библиотеки. «Ну не может же быть, чтобы здесь никто не играл, кроме нас», — сказал Ричард, и Гарри опять согласился. Хорошая мысль. Надо ее обдумать и действительно собрать команду. Узнать, можно ли играть на портике и где найти инвентарь. Может, в общаге есть. Наверняка же есть…

— А работа как? — спросил Ричард.

— Ну как... —Гарри поднялся убрать чашку в шкаф. — Работаем. Вроде одну подпись расшифровали. К большому солнцу.

Расшифровали — громко сказано. Язык определили. С точностью девяносто процентов. Гэльский, увы. Стивен даже решил не сообщать профессору, а подождать другой подписи для подтверждения.

— Здорово, — протянул Ричард уныло. Допил кофе одним глотком. — На одной подписи уже можно статью сделать… А у нас глухо. Честное слово, не понимаю, что Джон так уперся… Я хотел к вам перейти, — пояснил он, когда Гарри посмотрел недоуменно. — Хорошее же дело, а помочь ему с кодом и Дэвида хватит.

— Конечно, хорошее дело, — сказал Гарри. — Библиотека же! Я спрошу Стивена, может, они с Джоном поговорят нормально? Одно дело ведь делаем.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Ричард. — Но поди это объясни нашему Джону. Ладно, пойду я работать. А о квиддиче надо подумать.

Гарри кивнул.

Мысли о квиддичной команде поддержали его до обеда, по пути на обед он Стивену идею и изложил. Стивен его выслушал и постучал себя по лбу.

— Упоминание квиддича здесь — мгновенная анафема, хорошо если не проклятие!

— Так не в зале же! — воскликнул Гарри. — За колоннадой места на два стадиона хватит! Даже в Оксфорде есть квиддичная команда, Ричард был загонщиком, Дэвид — вратарем. Я ловец, осталось еще тройку найти. Тут же все летают, неужели не найдем?

— Ричард, значит…

— Ну да, — сказал Гарри. — Кстати…

С Джоном Стивен разговаривать отказался.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — если Ричард хочет к нам в проект перейти, пусть сам со мной говорит, с профом, с Джоном. А вот так, через посредника, просить меня уболтать его приятеля… Нет уж. Джона я не обижал, он сам обиделся и сам дуется. Я в его сложных аристократических переживаниях ничего не понимаю, я человек простой. Мне бы хорошо поработать, поесть и пива выпить. Кстати, о поесть. Вкусно пахнет, не находишь?

Пахло в самом деле вкусно и непонятно. И два пролета до столовой они гадали, что же сегодня дают на обед. Не угадали оба. Повара устроили день баварской кухни, и на некоторое время Гарри забыл и о Джоне, и о квиддиче: печеное свиное колено требовало полной концентрации.

Когда колено закончилось, оказалось, что вокруг полно незнакомого народа и все разговаривают. К ним в столовой часто подсаживались: Стивен любил раззадорить коллег на диспут и уйти в самый его разгар. Его уже обещали начать привязывать к стулу, а он смеялся: «Поймайте сначала!»

Гарри, чувствуя себя добрым и ленивым, откинулся на спинку стула с чашкой в руках. Он хотел просто послушать, но его заметили. Рыжий, почти как Рон, мужчина в рубашке, джинсах и мантии был смутно знаком. Кажется, профессор. Вроде бы немец. Точно немец, акцент не подделаешь. Но как его зовут?

— Вот скажите, Гарри, что вы будете делать, если я дам вам перемножить матрицы действительных чисел сто на сто?

— Паниковать, — благодушно улыбнулся Гарри. — А потом полезу в справочник и проведу тяжелые часа три.

О том, что сначала он полезет в словарь уточнять, правильно ли он понял задачу, Гарри решил не говорить.

— Вот! — воздел палец рыжий вроде бы профессор. — А знаете, сколько требуется маггловскому компьютеру на то же самое? Миллисекунды!

— Копировать магглов, — сказал совсем незнакомый парень напротив, — крайне глупо.

— Именно! — неожиданно обрадовался рыжий. — Совершено точно! Если я вам, Гарри, выдам сотню картинок и попрошу разобрать на группы по сходству, что вы будете делать?

— Схему Штербы-Старра, — ответил Гарри, применявший эту схему раз тридцать за последние две недели. — Критерии похожести будут мои, разумеется, если без уточнения. Час займет примерно.

— Именно! А маггловский компьютер с такой задачей на произвольном наборе картинок не справится. Их техника устроена сложно, но примитивно. Да-да, примитивно! Она умеет только складывать, всего лишь очень быстро складывать. Поэтому все, что нельзя свести к сложению, выходит у магглов с трудом. Для магии же именно эти задачи — поле деятельности! Мы ни в коем случае не должны копировать магглов, это завело наш мир в тупик. Вы посмотрите на Англию и ее магические анклавы! Девятнадцатый век! Дикость! Нет-нет, мы должны найти свой путь, путь магического прогресса, решения тех задач, к которым магглы и не знают как подступиться!

— Например? — спросил Гарри, заинтересовавшись.

— Например, перевод. Заклятие истинного перевода с незнакомого языка на ваш родной. Например, задача оптимума…

— Но, — вмешался сосед Гарри справа, — простите, профессор Штайн, заклятие истинного перевода невозможно, ограничения Бэкона показывают явно, что магия…

— Какая глупость! — воздел руки профессор. — Невозможно! Вот именно из-за таких, как вы, Льюис, мы и сидим в прошлом столетии и мечтаем, как бы вернуться в век Священной Римской. А мы должны думать о будущем! Магглы к звездам летают, а мы что делаем? Пыль стираем с фолиантов фланелевой тряпочкой!

Он фыркнул презрительно.

— Невозможно, надо же! Бэкон показал, что существующая магическая схема не может перевести с неизвестного языка на известный. Но что нам мешает изменить схему? Что есть магия в сердце своем, если не идеальный философский язык? Язык идей Платона. Кто здесь читал Платона?.. Удручающее зрелище. Кто знает, что такое философский язык?

Гарри покосился на Стивена. Стивен сидел, сложив руки на груди, и ухмылялся довольно. Давать определение он явно не собирался.

— Язык, в котором форма высказывания идентична смыслу, — сказал Гарри, вздохнув. Зря он, что ли, статьи читал и в словари лазил? — В смысле, вытекает из обозначаемого…

— Именно! — обрадовался профессор. — Знак полностью определен обозначаемым — и наоборот. Как показал де Соссюр — кто здесь читал де Соссюра? Я так и думал, — ни в одном человеческом языке это не так. Ни в естественном, ни в придуманном. Однако магия никак не является человеческим языком, вы согласны?

— Но профессор, — сказал названный Льюисом, — это допущение не решает проблему перевода никоим образом! Язык магии — латынь, и...

Парень напротив Гарри схватился за голову.

— Выбранный язык современной западной магии — латынь, — сказал профессор вредным голосом. — Люди тысячи лет занимались магией, не подозревая о латыни, и продолжают ею заниматься, латыни не зная. Возьмем Китай, возьмем Индию, возьмем каббалистов, в конце концов! Или, по-вашему, Бен Бецатель не был магом?

— Бен Бецатель, разумеется, был магом, но каббала относится к направлению рун, — возразил Льюис. — Китайские даосы искусны в зельях, хоть и менее, чем им приписывают, но это всего лишь зелья!

«Ай!» — подумал Гарри, заметив, что Стивен нахмурился. Зелья Стивен умел и любил — не так, как Даниэль, но тоже нежно и, судя по тому, что Гарри довелось наблюдать на кухне общаги, вполне взаимно.

— Я надеюсь, — сказал Стивен вкрадчиво, — вы не считаете, что зелья — это не магия?

— Разумеется, магия! — спохватился Льюис. — Но она и не нуждается в переводе. Ингредиенты одинаковы везде, рунная магия не поддается переводу в принципе...

Профессор Штайн фыркнул.

— ...а язык чар, настоящих чар — именно латынь. Оптимальность латыни была доказана еще в пятнадцатом веке...

Профессор замахал на Льюиса руками, закричал: «Замолчите!» Льюис оскорбился, и интересный разговор превратился бы в свару, если бы не влез Стивен.

— Профессор Штайн, все хотел спросить: у вас в группе квиддичистов не найдется?

Профессор запнулся на «даже вы должны понимать, что» и поскреб в затылке.

— Найдется, несомненно, да я и сам... А вам, простите, зачем?

Из столовой Гарри вышел с полной командой по квиддичу, с координатами и визитками, и с обещаниями найти инвентарь в обмен на место для тренировок.

Инвентарь он, правда, решил найти сам. Мало ли. Так надежнее.

— Кто такой этот профессор Штайн? — спросил Гарри, когда и от столовой, и от профессора они удалились на достаточное расстояние.

— Не помнишь? Я тебе его вроде показывал. Или нет? Томас Штайн, «Новейшая магия», — сказал Стивен. — Хороший мужик, умный. С Великой Идеей.

— Я заметил, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Чем ему так латынь не нравится?

— Да не латынь сама по себе… В этом вопросе он прав, кстати. Доказательство «оптимальности латыни», в самом деле! И ведь верят…

— Э… — произнес Гарри.

Стивен посмотрел на него так, что Гарри просто услышал: «Поттер, вы идиот!» Рефлекторно, не иначе.

— Объясняю, — вздохнул Стивен. — Есть такое доказательство. Проблема в том, что его текст никто не читает, все размахивают названием. А аргументы там на уровне «латынь — язык Библии, следовательно латынь — изначальный язык». Прежде чем ты спросишь, языки Библии — иврит, арамейский и греческий.

Гарри изобразил всем своим видом, что ничего подобного спрашивать не собирался. Истинная правда: он всегда полагал, что Библия написана по-английски, и немало сейчас удивился. Стивен фыркнул.

— Латынь никакой не оптимальный для магии язык, — продолжал он, — но когда чары систематизировали, вся научная работа велась на латыни и у нас, и у магглов. Так и осталось, а теперь и оспаривать избранность латыни уже вызывает… Ну, ты слышал. И ведь Льюис не идиот, просто очень уж маг.

— То есть ты считаешь, что заклинания можно перевести на, скажем, немецкий?

— Да какая магии разница? — пожал плечами Стивен. — Ты сам подумай, это же очевидно. Если существует невербалка, магические выбросы у детей, то магии все равно, на каком языке с ней общаются. Вот ты картой пользовался? Такой тетрадкой?

— Конечно. Она сделана на немецком? — догадался Гарри.

— Именно. Если бы команда Штайна довела ее до ума, цены бы им не было. А они... — Стивен махнул рукой. — Ты оценил масштаб его Великой Идеи о магии как философском языке?

— Примерно, — осторожно сказал Гарри. — Наверное, такие заклятия и нам бы помогли в расшифровке.

— Мелко мыслишь, Гарри, — вздохнул Стивен. — Это всеобщая теория магии всего-навсего. Объединение зелий, рун, чар и трансфигурации. Такое в последний раз Гриндельвальд собирался сделать, но не вышло. Хотя кто его знает. Может, и вышло. Теперь оценил?

Гарри ошарашенно кивнул. Он помнил, как Гермиона на первом курсе возмущалась, что чарам учат одним способом, трансфигурации — вторым, зельям — третьим, и предметы не складываются в единую картину. Потом им на шесть лет стало немного не до того, но мысль, что единой картины вообще нет, Гарри в голову не приходила совсем.

— А знаешь, чем его группа занимается? — вопросил Стивен. — Пишет учебник по невербалке! Пытается воспроизвести маггловский сканер. И фотоаппарат, чисто средствами магии. И заставить Быстро Пишущее Перо записывать текст на непонятном владельцу языке. И все!

Идея учебника по невербалке Гарри понравилась «благородным безумием», как говорила Герм. И фотоаппарат — интересная мысль. Да и Перо…

— Но ведь это уже много, — сказал он. — Разве нет?

— Слишком, в том-то и дело. Разбрасываются, никаких результатов, публикаций никаких, а его Идея… Она не для послеобеденного трепа, а для серьезной работы, а он время тратит на Быстро Пишущие Перья!.. Ладно, — вздохнул Стивен. — Извини, что-то я завелся. Все потому что работа не вытанцовывается. Что-то мы упускаем…

— Что-то простое? — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Точно. Гриндельвальд был гением, следовательно, наверняка большим лентяем. И не стал бы тратить три часа на расшифровку своего же дневника пятилетней давности. Общего ключа у него, может, и не было, но наверняка имелась схема ключей. Простая и логичная.

— Для него.

— То-то и оно… Кстати, о логике, — сказал Стивен. — Будешь договариваться о квиддиче, обязательно поговори с начальником Каталога. Он здесь глава гильдии Библиотекарей. И если он скажет «нет» — не спорь.

— Понятное дело, — фыркнул Гарри. — Я еще жить хочу!

Может быть, Стивен ожидал чего-то другого, но Гарри поговорил с начальником Каталога в этот же вечер. Специально ушел с работы на час раньше.

Начальник Каталога мастер Гессе, сидевший в тот вечер на «XYZ» почти под самым куполом, его выслушал, против ожидания не возмутился, а потребовал предъявить подробный план: где играть, как ограничивать поле, как защищать игроков. Когда Гарри план изложил (о будущих играх он думал в перерывах между выматывающими схемами, и думалось ему легко и приятно, гораздо приятнее чем о схемах), мастер Гессе коротко кивнул.

— Не возражаю, — сказал он. — Если хоть один из мячей залетит в рабочие помещения, вы будете исключены из библиотеки пожизненно.

Гарри сглотнул и подтвердил согласие с условием. Формально, громко, как положено при магических контрактах.

Согласия, особенно такого легкого, он не ожидал, но тем лучше, разве нет?

Вернулся на Пояс подождать Стивена, сел за столик подработать план — и в первый раз увидел, как начальник Каталога улетает с работы.

У него был Нимбус. Последней модели.

Это многое объясняло.

Наконец вылез Стивен, встал на свой коврик. Гарри пронесся мимо него на метле, успев заметить обычное закатывание глаз и качание головой, и встретились они внизу, у почтового ящика.

— Я разрешение получил, — похвалился Гарри, и Стивен присвистнул.

— Ты так в историю войдешь.

Гарри внутренне поморщился. Вот уж не хотелось бы. Гарри Поттера в истории и так было многовато.

— Ага, особенно если меня выпрут из библиотеки. Посмотришь мою схему защиты?

Стивен вздохнул. И кивнул.

— Посмотрю. Зачем мне мячи в голову. И что вы все находите в этом квиддиче?..

— Не знаю, как все, — сказал Гарри серьезно, наплевав на Хмури и скрытность, — а мне в нем свободно. Знаешь… Игра по правилам, даже для уловок свои правила, и исход матча зависит от тебя и от команды. Все честно и открыто.

— Не так, как в жизни, то есть.

— Ага.

Стивен кивнул. Повел плечом, поправил сумку.

— Ну, рассказывай, где ты собираешься делать стадион.

Гарри рассказывал до самого общежития. И смог уломать Стивена спросить у заведующего про квиддичный инвентарь. Даже до ужина.

В дом он вошел, прижимая к груди уменьшенный сундук с потрепанным инвентарем. Снитча в наборе, к сожалению, не было, что омрачило Гаррин триумф.

Встретил их со Стивеном гул голосов, запах сигарет, пива и кофе и шум телевизора.

Гарри заглянул в общую комнату.

Население общаги лежало на диване и в креслах, перед диваном стояло пиво, в телевизоре гоняли мяч. На горелке начинал оживать кофейник.

— Футбол? — спросил Гарри.

— Германия — Молдавия!

— И кто ведет? — задал Гарри ритуальный вопрос.

— Мы! — заорали присутствующие. Сегодня это, очевидно, означало «Германия».

Гарри унес сундук к себе, переоделся в домашнее и спустился на кухню. У плиты в одиночестве возился Стивен.

— Даже в футболе есть преимущества, — сказал Гарри, залезая в холодильник за своим мясом. — Свободная кухня.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — сказал Стивен. — Прямо не англичанин. У тебя в семье что, футбол не смотрели?

Гарри пожал плечами. Дядя Вернон футбол действительно не смотрел никогда.

— Как-то не принято было.

— А-а! Ясно, — усмехнулся Стивен. — Твои тянулись в высшее общество. Я прав?

Гарри припомнил дядю с его костюмами и частной школой для Дадли, тетю с ее цветами и идеальной гостиной и кивнул.

— Похоже так. Никогда об этом не думал.

— Ну, — сказал Стивен, — ты маг. У нас немного проще с высшим обществом. Чем больше сила, тем ты выше.

У Гарри было много поправок к этому утверждению, но он промолчал.

 

 

**Письма**

**Из письма Рона от 16.10.98**

…Из меня отвратительный продавец. Джорджи меня скоро уволит, точно, и тогда я пойду с тобой в аврорат. (Ты же по-прежнему идешь в аврорат, верно?) Я больше продал шахмат, чем придумок Джорджа. Похоже, чувство юмора сбоит. Ты представляешь, расписываю клиенту канареечные карамельки, а самому не смешно! Ужас, скажи? Герм говорит, я просто вырос. Я рад, что ей нравится, но зарабатывать-то на квартиру пока мне…

В общем, Гарри, я сейчас тебе секрет скажу, но Герм пока ни слова.

Я вступил в здешний маггловский шахматный клуб. И я хочу участвовать в турнирах. И добраться до кандидата в мастера. Это звание такое маггловской международной федерации. А в идеале, конечно, и до грандмастера… До такого уровня мне еще далеко, но почему нет, верно, Гарри? Я же обыграл Макгонагалл на первом курсе! Герм, повторяю, ни слова: я сам ей скажу, когда начну выигрывать. А пока не хочу позориться.

**Из письма Гермионы от 16.10.98**

…Рон занялся шахматами всерьез, пошел в Оксфордский городской клуб. Он скрывает, но я, конечно, сразу все узнала. Оксфорд — большая деревня, а магический Оксфорд — деревня маленькая. Но в ней можно прожить всю жизнь и даже не заметить, что рядом — современный город и конец двадцатого века. У меня есть преподаватели, которые не знают, что мы летали в космос! И считают саму идею чушью. Право, подобная ограниченность очень огорчительна.

О Джоне. И он, и его друзья состояли в гребной команде, где были на хорошем счету, и писали диплом у профессора Сида Уэйка, староанглийский, что-то опять по Беовульфу. Если тебе нужны детали, я узнаю. Профессор Уэйк очень мил и любит поговорить о своем предмете. Он был огорчен их решением ехать в Берлин.

…Я так рада за Рона, Гарри, ты не представляешь!

**Тетрадь связи с агентом Аспидом**

**16.10.98**

**23:30**

Клиенты попытались втереться в доверие к нашему Герою. Через квиддич. Спешу доложить, дорогой Центр, что Герой отразил их атаку виртуозно: собрал квиддичную команду, через что несостоятельность клиентов стала очевидна, и они отползли от Героя поверженные.

Я потрясен, дорогой Центр, что Вы не знаете, кто занимался архивом Волдеморта сразу после Победы. Смею надеяться, Вы хотя бы не выбросили его на помойку — там, помнится мне, бумаги водились крайне небезопасные.

К сожалению, объекты не оставляют свою почту в свободном доступе, отправляют на входе в здание, получают при уходе, и у меня пока нет данных об их корреспондентах, но я убежден, среди них тот, неизвестный Вам человек, имевший доступ к архиву. Человек, у которого находятся необходимые Вам доказательства, чтобы засадить клиентов в Азкабан, иначе они не поехали бы в Берлин.

 

 

**18 октября 1998 г. Берлин**

От первой тренировки на новосозданном стадионе и Ричард, и Дэвид отказались под мутными предлогами. Сказав, разумеется, как им жаль, но Гарри прекрасно видел, что это неправда. Ричард, очевидно, совсем не ожидал предложения полетать. Похоже он полагал, они будут встречаться за кофе, болтать о квиддиче и совместно жалеть, что играть хочется, а негде. Зачем, интересно? Просто набивался в друзья? А врал-то почему?

Или же он хотел именно того, что Гарри и попытался сделать: ввести его в группу тридцатой тетради? Но что ему, в самом деле, мешало поговорить со Стивеном самому?

Странный парень. Гарри выбросил Ричарда с его приятелями из головы. У него была проблема поважнее: ему предстояло провести тренировку без снитча.

Он даже придумал как (ограничивая время по Темпусу), но этого не понадобилось — профессор Штайн, загонщик, принес свой личный снитч. И привел троих из своей группы: охотников — Ральфа и Люка, загонщицу — Селину. И захватил вратаря, Льюиса, от трансфигураторов. Так что они прекрасно поиграли.

— А теперь, — сказал профессор Штайн, вытирая лицо полотенцем, — господа, у меня важное заявление. У Селины в следующем месяце в «Новых Чарах» выходит статья, сегодня я получил абстракты и предлагаю это обмыть.

Заклинание «Обмыть» сработало в полном соответствии с наблюдениями Гарри: около команды возникли Стивен, Тео и Даниэль, за матчем якобы не наблюдавшие.

— Темное или светлое? — задал Стивен главный вопрос.

Профессор фыркнул презрительно.

— Французское вино из Шампани. И банка маггловских ананасов для тех, кому будет кисло. И настоящий сыр. Прошу к нам, господа!

Даниэль вздохнул.

— Настоящий сыр — это чеддар…

— Что такое «чеддар»? — спросил Тео.

Даниэль попытался ответить на латыни, но, поморщившись, перешел на немецкий, латыни для описания чеддара, видимо, не хватило. Селина вмешалась: «Нет-нет, только французский!..» К ней присоединился профессор, на чем Гарри и потерял нить разговора.

— Не думал, что Даниель такой патриот, — сказал Гарри.

Они неторопливо двинулись в сторону комнат «Новейшей магии», тоже выходивших на колоннаду, но чуть дальше, ярдов двести по часовой стрелке, за закрытыми от посторонних помещениями гильдии библиотекарей.

Стивен фыркнул.

— Это он скучает по дому. Согласись, здесь с сырами проблемы.

— С чем здесь проблемы, так это с чаем, — вздохнул Гарри. Заварку он, конечно, купил, но качественную, без искусственных запахов, пришлось поискать.

— Зато с кофе все в порядке, — ухмыльнулся Стивен. — И с колбасой. Как я буду жить в Англии без колбасы в травах?

— В Англии нет колбасы? — удивился Ральф.

— Как тебе сказать… — протянул Стивен. И подробно объяснил Ральфу, что есть и чего нет в Англии. Довольно точно, счел Гарри, хотя растущий ужас в глазах Ральфа его немного удивил.

— Никогда не перееду в Англию, — с чувством сказал Ральф по окончании рассказа. — Как ты там выживаешь?

— По-разному, — усмехнулся Стивен. — Но раньше я не был знаком с немецкими пивом, колбасой и свиным коленом, так что, полагаю, станет сложнее. Колено можно научиться готовить, но что делать с пивом? Разве что открыть пивоварню. Пойдешь в долю, Гарри?

Гарри рассмеялся и пообещал подумать.

Комната «Новейшей магии» была меньше, чем у группы Гарри. Или же ему так показалось: по крайней мере четверть ее занимала модель Фольксхалле в разрезе. В углах громоздились коробки маггловской техники, на столе за моделью стоял компьютер, немного обугленный.

— От карты осталось, — сказал Ральф, показав на модель. — Ну и техника от другого проекта, неудачного.

В остальном комната как комната. Столы, стулья, забитые томами стеллажи, башни книг на полу.

На двух сдвинутых вместе столах у колоннады стояли три бутылки, две открытые консервные банки ананасов, на тарелках — хлеб и разнообразный сыр: белый, желтый, мягкий, твердый, с дырками, с белой плесенью, с прожилками цвета Тошнительного зелья.

Профессор снял защитное заклинание, открыл бутылки движением палочки, выстрелив пробками в потолок, и разлил всем пузырящееся вино.

— Ну что же, Селина, с успехом!

Выпили. Стивен тут же добавил в бокал ананас, и Гарри повторил за ним: вино оказалось чудовищно кислым. Ральф с Люком потянулись вилками в банку, уцепили одну ананасину и, преувеличенно пыхтя, разодрали ее пополам.

— Варвары, — сказала Селина весело. — Портить такое шампанское!

Даниэль согласно кивнул.

— Мне можно пить только разведенную кислоту, — фыркнул Стивен. — А ты не отлынивай от обязанностей. Обмываемый зачитывает абстракт!

— Действительно, — сказал профессор и помахал абстрактом в воздухе. — Мы с удовольствием послушаем!

Селина взяла абстракт, подняла палочку и накрыла защитой сыр с плесенью, Ральф еле успел отдернуть руку.

— Знаю я вас, — сказала она. — Все сожрете, проглоты. Шампанское доливать не забывайте.

Откашлялась.

— Об аспектах создания заклинания «Сканер». Целью эксперимента было создание заклинания, считывающего документы любой сложности на любом языке, отделяющего текст документа от изображений, позволяющего воспроизвести документ на любом носителе через длительный промежуток времени…

Из абстракта следовало, что создать общее заклинание у Селины не получилось. Ее версия читала только текст, только на языке, знакомом заклинающему, и «длительный промежуток времени» не превышал минуты. Но задержка между чтением и воспроизведением была очевидна.

Гарри попытался представить память заклинания, и у него загудела голова. Обычное заклинание копии переносило видимое магом на лист бумаги сразу же, Герм его называла «обвод по контуру» и действительно было похоже. Здесь же…

— Но чем заклинанию помнить? — спросил он, когда Селина закончила чтение и впилась в бутерброд с плесневелым сыром.

— Кто слышит звук падения дерева в центре чащи? — спросил, улыбаясь, профессор Штайн. Гарри моргнул, не понимая.

— Белки, — ответил Стивен.

Профессор хрюкнул и закашлялся.

— Он имеет в виду, Гарри, — сказал Стивен, от души хлопая профессора по спине, — что заклинание не помнит, заклинание вплетает в себя прочитанное и повторяет, пока не придет приказ отдать. На языке магии, которого мы не слышим.

— Именно, именно. Тяжелая у вас рука, Стивен.

— Зато эффективная, — улыбнулся тот. И прошептал Гарри: — Ненавижу глубокомысленные фразы.

Гарри проглотил смешок.

— В каком-то смысле, — продолжал профессор, — это похоже на действие невербальной магии. Вы задумывались, как действует невербальная магия, Гарри? Вы же не проговариваете про себя слова заклинания, верно? Вы представляете себе результат и процесс его получения. Вы проговариваете магию языком образов.

— Наверное… — согласился Гарри неуверенно.

Он никогда не отслеживал, как именно использует невербал.

— Понаблюдайте за собой, и вы сами поймете. Никто не использует словесную форму, что бы там ни предписывали древние руководства. Если вам интересно, Люк пишет новый учебник по невербальной магии, он сделал множество крайне интересных наблюдений…

К себе они направились, когда вино, сыр, хлеб и разговоры о статье закончились. Гарри пригласили забегать еще, и он решил, что зайдет обязательно: ему обещали подробно показать модель библиотеки и рассказать о создании карты. И на учебник невербала хотелось бы взглянуть.

— Смотри в оба, — сказал ему Стивен, когда они шли назад, — чтобы тебя не впрягли в очередной их проект. Штайн на это большой мастак.

— Разве будет плохо? — спросил Гарри. — Интересные же проекты. И статья интересная.

— Да. Только недоделанная, — бросил Стивен резко. — Публикация — это замечательно, но Селина ведь бросит этот ее «Сканер» и схватится за другое, не доведет до конца. Если бы не торопилась и доработала, точно была бы статья в «Мажику», а не в эти их «Новые Чары», которые читают полторы калеки, с индексом цитирования в Марианской впадине!.. Только не говори мне, что ты о этой впадине никогда не слышал.

— Слышал, — сказал Гарри, смутно припоминая название из детской энциклопедии Дадли, которую тот разодрал на клочки. Часть клочков Гарри тогда успел утащить в чулан. — Но разве профессор не понимает?..

— Ему главное, что основная работа сделана, место помечено, публикация есть, и можно переходить к следующей области. Если кто-то доведет «Сканер» до ума, то первыми все равно назовут Селину. И его.

— Ты несправедлив, — проговорил Даниэль осуждающе. — Его не волнует первенство, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Стивен. — Но манера оставлять дела недоделанными меня очень злит.

Они сели за свой стол, Стивен махнул рукой, снимая защиту со своей половины, Даниэль короткими движениями палочки снял свою и нахмурился.

— Ее пытались взломать, — сказал он. — Странно.

Гарри покосился на стол Джона. Никто из троицы не смотрел в их сторону.

Стивен поймал его взгляд и чуть пожал плечами.

Гарри вздохнул и тоже пожал плечами.

Кроме Джона взламывать защиту было некому, но и мотива Гарри не видел никакого. Тетрадь проще попросить. Или ему понадобились личные записи Даниэля? Странно — зачем?

 

 

**21 октября 1998 г. Берлин**

За три дня Гарри успел провести еще одну тренировку, на которую игроки собирались с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом, но все же собрались. После нее к Гарри подошел начальник Каталога и сухо уведомил, что гильдия Библиотекарей организовала свою команду, в связи с чем он предлагает утвердить расписание тренировок. И провести матч до Рождества. Гарри немного удивился, но согласился, и они утрясли расписание.

— А после Рождества, — сказал профессор Штайн довольно, — можно подумать и о кубке Библиотеки!

После Рождества! Как же! Гарри думал о кубке весь день, составил подробный план созыва команд и список необходимых людей. За обедом, по дороге до общаги и за ужином говорил только о квиддиче и наверняка надоел Стивену страшно, но тот проявил неожиданное и приятное участие: не прерывал его, а кивал, мычал и говорил «угу». Только вечером, уже ложась спать, Гарри подумал, что Стивен себя как-то странно вел после обсуждения статьи Селины: слишком тихо.

Наутро Гарри решил не читать учебник Люка по невербалу, уткнувшись в кофе, а посмотреть вокруг. И не прогадал.

— Стивен, ты варишь «Светлый ум» в ковшике. А яйца в котле. Ты в порядке?

— Мантикора облезлая, — вздохнул Стивен, туша огонь и под котлом, и под ковшиком. Взъерошил волосы.

— Ты не заболел? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Да нет, я не спал почти. Третью ночь подряд… Ладно, яйца — это излишество. Тосты с джемом и кофе, и хватит.

— У тебя завелась Великая Мысль?!

— Да если бы… Я подумал, если доведу «Сканер» до ума, он сможет читать истинный текст. Не зашифрованный. Понимаешь, — Стивен взмахнул ножом, капля джема слетела с него и упала на холодильник, где вспыхнула и распалась пеплом, — в зашифрованном тексте же содержится его изначальное значение! Если «Сканер» читает текст из магии, почему бы не из шифра? Дневники-то магические, мало ли…

Гарри сполз на край стула, мгновенно проснувшись. Вот это мысль! И почему не Великая? Вполне!

— И?..

— И не работает! — Стивен брякнул тарелку тостов и чашку с кофе на стол, сел и потер лицо ладонями. — Зато я доказал, что шифр дневников инертен. Там нет заклинания, повторяющего шифр и текст. И выяснил точно, почему «Сканер» в его нынешнем виде не может и не сможет копировать картинки. И шифры. Возможность вербального прочтения и понимания сканируемого документа магом — критична. Отсюда и ограничение на язык, и остальные… Нужен совсем другой подход.

Гарри запил разочарование кофе.

— Ну, — сказал он, — это тоже результат. На статью, верно?

— Верно, — безрадостно признал Стивен.

— Профессор обрадуется.

— Статье по чужой области? Это вряд ли.

— Я не про «Сканер», — сказал Гарри. — Я про инертность шифра.

— Ага… — Стивен дожевал тост, глотнул кофе и заметно оживился. — Ты прав, почему бы и нет. Вполне результат. Может, даже и на «Мажику» потянет, хотя вряд ли. А про «Сканер» я с Селиной поговорю. И она его доработает. Это очень стимулирует, когда кто-то из другой группы говорит тебе, где ты дурак. Сразу хочется доказывать, что ты самый умный и вообще Эйнштейн… Ты ведь знаешь, кто такой Эйнштейн?

В библиотеке Стивен подрастерял живость, закопался в бумаги, окружил себя барьером и не вылез даже на обед.

Схемы Даниэля Гарри доделал споро. Новых не поступило, Даниэль в задумчивости грыз карандаш и смотрел в пустоту. Гарри сказал, где его найти, если что, вышел с учебником невербала на колоннаду, налил себе кофе и приступил к последней главе.

Вообще-то Гарри читал быстро — когда увлекался. Сейчас его очень интересовал предмет, но текст читаться не хотел и отводил глаза, как вредные гримуары из Запретной Секции в Хогвартсе.

Люк показывал, как переводить заклинания в невербальную форму через конструкцию образа, на примере характерных по действию «Портуса», «Репаро», «Протего». Рисовал схемы, картинки, описывал, что нужно думать, как представлять… Гарри очнулся, вздохнул и оторвался от рассматривания парящих ворот квиддичного поля. Вот, опять. Ну почему?

На последнюю готовую главу ушел час. На десять страниц с картинками. Гарри перевернул последнюю («Таким образом, мы научились составлять характеристический образ…») с облегчением. Было уже поздно, пять вечера.

«Вот и хорошо», — подумал Гарри. Что завтра говорить Люку, он не знал. Отличная идея, но я заснул? Может быть, до завтра само придумается…

Группа уже разошлась, один Стивен сидел, сгорбившись за барьером.

Так дело не пойдет! Гарри ткнул в барьер «характеристическим образом» бладжера.

Стивен встрепенулся, поглядел на него, и Гарри показал ему Темпус.

— Что-то я немножко увлекся, — Стивен снял барьер. — Только опять без толку…

— Да ну его, — сказал Гарри. — Если нет дождя, пошли пешком? Хотя бы до Фридрихштрассе?

Стивен покрутил головой, поморщился, когда хрустнуло в шее, потер спину и согласился, что прогуляться было бы нелишне.

С дождем повезло, и даже было довольно тепло, и они, добравшись до Бранденбургский ворот, решили дойти до дома.

Обсудили погоду. Обсудили даже квиддич и — особенно — будущий кубок библиотеки.

Поклонились конной статуе Фридриха — и его доброжелательный взгляд Гарри чувствовал спиной до университета Гумбольта.

О «Сканере» Стивен говорить явно не хотел и, когда Гарри спросил, перевел тему.

— Не получается. А как тебе невербальный учебник? Домучил?

— Угу, — сказал Гарри. — Именно что.

— А ведь я предупреждал, — воздел зонтик Стивен. — Я читал его статьи. Если Люк так пишет учебник, он сгодится только на снотворное!

— Ну-у, — протянул Гарри, — там есть интересное. Я никогда не думал про характеристический образ, например, а ведь он прав.

— Как-как? «Характеристический образ»? — Стивен фыркнул. — Для статьи сойдет, но учебник-то читать будут не привычные к нашему канцеляриту маги. Кто его, кстати, будет читать?

— Он не сказал. Студенты, наверное.

— Это он зря, — тряхнул головой Стивен. — На студентов грант не дадут. Да и не нужен им невербал, за редким исключением. Вот ты как ему научился?

— В бою, — сказал Гарри. — Когда голос сел.

Он только спустя долгое время после боя в министерстве понял, что не мог прокричать и половины того, что использовал.

— А я на работе, — сказал Стивен, как ни в чем не бывало, и Гарри обрадовался: вопросов про войну он не хотел. — Когда нужно светить, держать том открытым, иногда на весу, и с ним еще и общаться. Какие уж тут дикция с палочкой! Так что аудитория у этого учебника — не студенты, а авроры и профессионалы. Не у всех хватает способностей самостоятельно додуматься, как строить невербал, чтобы получалось всегда одинаково, а не от случая к случаю, и иногда — катастрофично. Из этого следует что?

— Он должен быть написан просто? — предположил Гарри. Сразу же вспомнился Учебник Принца-Полукровки.

— Именно! Кратко, просто и по делу. У Люка там наверняка что-то заумное вроде «Портуса». Что, прямо-таки «Портус»? Ну, он дает! Вот я не вижу ситуацию, в которой мне может понадобиться невербальный «Портус», а ты видишь?

Гарри, улыбаясь, качнул головой.

— Ты хочешь сказать, заклинания тоже должны быть простыми?

— Да не обязательно, — махнул рукой Стивен. — Главное — полезными, когда говорить некогда или нельзя.

В это время они проходили мимо паба, Стивен отвлекся на объявление на окне и присвистнул:

— Ого. Сегодня-то, оказывается, «Бавария Мюнхен» играет. Да еще и с «Барселоной»!

— И «Манчестер», — добавил Гарри, вспомнив, что же он после завтрака решил сделать. — С «Брондбю». Я в таблице у телевизора видел. Пошли в английский паб, поедим и посмотрим?

Стивен смерил его взглядом и широко улыбнулся.

— Гарри, — торжественно сказал он, — Берлин еще сделает из тебя настоящего англичанина!

Гарри вообще-то планировал отвлечь Стивена от «Сканера» и полагал, что на футболе заскучает. Но ошибся. Или это энтузиазм болевшего за «Манчестер» Стивена — и всего паба — так подействовал? Под конец Гарри кричал, топал ногами и свистел — и все это с большим удовольствием.

Пива оказалось, правда, многовато: уговор выпить большой глоток за гол и пять за победу при счете 6:2 в пользу «Манчестера» вылился в две немаленькие кружки.

Когда они вывалились наружу, на улице тоже свистели и вопили. И группы обнявшихся людей прыгали по тротуару.

— О! — сказал Стивен. — «Бавария» выиграла!

В общежитии тоже прыгали и попытались отправить Гарри за пивом, но Гарри отбился и уполз спать.

На следующий день во время обеда общество вдруг зашумело и засобиралось на выход. Гарри переглянулся со Стивеном и Даниэлем, те посмотрели так же недоуменно и пожали плечами. Они продолжили обедать в полупустой столовой и уже встали уходить, когда люди начали возвращаться.

Как оказалось, большой почтовый ящик у входа вдруг перекрасился в цвета «Баварии», и вернуть ему правильный желтый цвет никто так и не смог.

 

 

**26 октября 1998 г. Берлин**

Почтовый ящик не перекрасили ни на следующий день, ни через день, ни через два. Цвета «Баварии» оказались на самом деле хитрым проклятием, маскировавшим любую краску и, по мнению профессуры, закодированным.

В воскресенье мастер Гессе обещал шутнику амнистию, а профессора с кафедры чар — зачет по проклятиям и публикацию во внутреннем журнале Гейдельберга, но в понедельник утром ящик оставался все таким же красно-сине-белым с белыми и синими ромбами в круге посредине.

Когда Гарри со Стивеном прошли мимо, двое магов пытались снять проклятие тандемом.

— Идиоты, — посмеиваясь, сказал Стивен, когда они с Гарри вошли в большой зал. — Перемудрили.

— Ты знаешь, как его снять? — удивился Гарри и встал рядом со Стивеном на коврик: не хотелось прерывать разговор.

— Ну конечно. Что ж там сложного?

— А почему не снимешь?

— Покрасоваться хочу, — фыркнул Стивен. — Сам подумай, если я его сниму сейчас, то кто увидит? Никто же. А вот в обед — другое дело!

Гарри посмотрел на него скептически, но промолчал. Ну, допустим.

— А профессора не подумают, что это ты его проклял?

— Если бы ящик проклял я, — сказал Стивен нравоучительно, — то я бы его выкрасил, разумеется, в цвета «Манчестер Юнайтед»! Что мне до «Баварии»!.. На самом деле, Гарри, о ключе я только сегодня догадался. И мне надо посмотреть, как он на самом деле звучит. И ноты вспомнить.

— Ноты? — переспросил Гарри.

— Именно!

Что это за ключ, если его нужно играть? Или петь? А раз петь, то… Он припомнил футбольный матч и заулыбался.

— Молодец, — сказал Стивен. — Правда же несложно?

— Ага, — рассмеялся Гарри. — А почему другие не догадались?

На самом деле он тоже не додумался до точного значения ключа, только понял, где и что искать. Но действительно же, простое решение…

— Потому что усложнять начали. Они же ученые маги, им не до глупостей! Вот и с дневниками мы наверняка так же усложняем, и я со всеми вместе.

— Так с дневниками все простое уже проверили, — сказал Гарри. — Осталось только сложное.

— Жаль, если так, — ответил Стивен. — Я все-таки надеюсь, Гриндельвальд придумал что-то более изящное… И задним числом совершенно очевидное.

Гарри согласился. Это было бы в его духе, вот уж точно.

После обеда Стивен подошел к ящику, дождался своей очереди испытать контр-заклятие, откашлялся и, дирижируя себе палочкой, начал:

 

«Welche Münchner Fussballmannschaft kennt man auf der

 

ganzen Welt?»

Маги вокруг мгновенно замолчали и уставились на него. Стивен сбился с ритма, Гарри прикусил губу. Он бы подпел, но он не знал слов!

 

«Wie heisst dieser Klub, der hierzulande die

 

Rekorde hält?»

Из толпы выбрался широко улыбающийся Тео, хлопнул Стивена по плечу и поддержал, чисто и сильно:

 

«Wer hat schon gewonnen, was es jemals zu gewinnen

 

gab?

 

Wer bringt seit Jahrzenten unsere Bundesliga

 

voll auf Trab?»

К большому удивлению Гарри, толпа оживилась, подвинулась, и десять, по меньшей мере, голосов грянули:

 

«FC Bayern,

 

Stern des Südens!»(*)

Ящик сменил цвет в конце припева, но этого никто не заметил, и гимн футбольного клуба допели до конца.

Стивен пожал руки всему хору, договорился о совместном пиве и сбежал вместе с Гарри и Тео на Пояс.

— Вот так, — сипло сказал он на латыни, потирая горло. — Кажется, голос закончился. Эх, теперь ведь никто не поверит, что я не поддерживаю «Баварию»!

— А ты не поддерживаешь? — удивился Тео.

Гарри фыркнул. Стивен застонал.

— Тео! Я живу в Манчестере!

— Ну… ты будешь нашим, — Тео щелкнул пальцами, вспоминая слово, и сказал по-немецки: — Spion.

— Шпионом, — перевел Стивен для Гарри. — Ну, знаешь, Тео!..

Они смеясь вошли в комнату группы и натолкнулись на тяжелый хмурый взгляд профессора Кольбе.

— Ждем только вас, — сказал профессор резко. — Господа, у нас чрезвычайная ситуация.

Ситуацию профессор обрисовал в словах, которые, наверное, использовали римские аристократы, узнав о варварах у ворот. Опустив, правда, ругательства. В библиотеку в первых числах декабря прибывала Европейская комиссия по грантам. И в ее числе — два профессора из экспертной комиссии, исследовавших влияние маггловского строительства на анклав Гриндельвальда-Шпеера: Фейли из Оксфорда и Шаффер из Гейдельберга. Внутренний Хмури насторожился, но Гарри и без Хмури понял, что это неспроста. Стал бы иначе профессор Кольбе волноваться, с его-то биографией.

— Наша группа, господа, продвинулась в расшифровке дальше других. От нас будут ожидать реальных результатов. Прочитанного оглавления, страницы, надписи — доказательств близости полной расшифровки. Замечу, не обязательно именно тридцатой тетради. Если мы не предоставим такие доказательства, у меня есть подозрения, — профессор произнес «подозрения» так, что даже Гарри стало понятно: будь у профессора возможность сослаться на источник, он бы сказал «уверенность», — в том, что это воспримут как поражение, и комиссия порекомендует ректорату университета эвакуацию библиотеки. И поставит вопрос отзыва гранта.

То есть, в переводе на нормальный язык, отзовет грант. Несправедливо.

— Господа, все остаются на своих проектах, но я жду от вас еще более усердной работы и результатов.

Ричард, ерзавший на стуле в явном нетерпении задать вопрос, обмяк. Хотел, видимо, попроситься перейти в группу Гарри.

— Я полагаю, было бы разумно создать одну группу, — сказал Джон. — Слить силы.

Вот как? Странно. Хотя неплохой способ закончить конфликт, который Джон сам и начал, не извиняясь и никого не прося.

Профессор поджал губы.

— Я полагаю, это, напротив, крайне неразумно, герр Латимер. Никто не знает, с какого направления придет прорыв. Ограничиваться одной лишь тридцатой тетрадью — недальновидно. Возможно ключ попадется вам в первой. За работу, господа. За работу.

— А какой у него самого проект? — спросил Гарри у Стивена, когда они вышли запить новости кофе.

— Какой всегда: восстановление искусственного Гриндельвальдова языка, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Он полагает, что шифр для этого языка применили другой, и если понять, как он устроен, то будет большой шаг вперед.

— А ты так не думаешь.

— Мне все больше кажется, что шифр там вообще везде один. А наблюдаемая вариативность объясняется иначе.

— Проще, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Стивен фыркнул и кивнул.

— Ты как считаешь, — сказал Гарри, — профессор Штайн тоже знает о комиссии?

— Разумеется. И наверняка у них только что закончилось такое же собрание. Хотя из-за публикации по «Сканеру» дела у них лучше, чем у нас. Но, — продолжил Стивен, глядя хитро, — ты забеги к ним. Проверь. Заодно с Люком помиришься.

Гарри поморщился.

— Мы не ссорились.

Люку он всего лишь сказал, как — по его мнению — сделать учебник интереснее, а Люк поблагодарил сухо, отобрал листы с пометками и с тех пор с Гарри старался не разговаривать.

— Ты пойми, — сказал Стивен, — Штайну сейчас тоже нужен результат. Хорошая рукопись учебника по невербалу — это не статья в третьесортном журнале. Учебник будет расхватывать целевая аудитория, его можно продать комиссии за увеличение гранта. А Штайну нужно увеличение гранта, если он собирается заниматься своей Великой Идеей и всеми проектами в придачу, а он собирается.

— Ты меня толкаешь поговорить с ним, чтобы он меня включил в проект учебника? — уточнил Гарри. — Потому что я знаю, как его сделать? Но я же не знаю! В смысле, не до конца…

— Ты знаешь лучше Люка, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Скажи ему об этом…

Гарри открыл было рот: заявить, что не будет хвастаться Штайну, будто всего за несколько часов разобрался в проекте его студента лучше самого студента, но Стивен прервал сам себя.

— Нет. Вот что… Напиши поправки к учебнику как рецензент. Люк же тебя привлек в этом качестве, хоть и не официально, так и напиши рецензию. И отдай ее Штайну. У тебя копия учебника сохранилась?

Гарри кивнул. Копию он сделал для себя — потренироваться в невербале.

— Вот и напиши. Как будущий молодой специалист из целевой аудитории. Ты кем собираешься стать?

— Аврором, — сказал Гарри, подумав: «Наверное». В академию авроров его уже зачислил Кингсли, даже мнения не спросив. Впрочем, Гарри мог отказаться в любой момент, и не то чтобы его тащили туда на аркане, но и рад он не был. Школьный энтузиазм куда-то делся, а ему на смену ничего не пришло. «Вернусь — и решу».

— Отлично! Здесь аврорат любят. И примеры приведи, на полезных для авроров заклятьях.

Гарри медленно кивнул. Интересная задача…

— Вроде «Протего» и «Экспеллиармуса»?

— Да хоть «Удлинителей Ушей» без материального носителя! — фыркнул Стивен.

Гарри рассмеялся.

Да уж, такому заклинанию аврорат был бы безмерно рад, только не все можно сделать без «материального носителя».

Хотя сама мысль… А хорошая ведь мысль, вполне безумная. Может, не для учебника, но сама по себе...

— Вот, — трагически вздохнул Стивен. — И тебя поразила Великая Идея. Мое сочувствие, Гарри! Эй, Гарри, ты меня слышишь? Притуши ее пока и пошли работать. Вечером обсудим.

И они пошли работать.

(*) Гимн команды Бавария-Мюнхен, Звезда Юга

     Перевод:

 

Какая мюнхенская футбольная команда

 

известна по всему миру?

 

Как называется этот клуб, который держит здесь рекорд?

 

Кто уже побеждал во всем,

 

в чем только можно было победить?

 

Кто десятилетиями разворачивает нашу Бундеслигу?

 

ФК Бавария, Звезда Юга!

_(©Unengel|de.lyrsense.com/fussballhymnen/stern_des_suedens_fc_bayern_muenchen)_

 

 

**Письма**

**Из письма Гермионы от 01.11.98**

**  
**

**20:00**

…Профессор Уэйк очень мил, знающ и немного рассеян. Это он повесил на доске объявлений колледжа объявление Гейдельбергского университета в надежде, что студенты заинтересуются. А потом огорчился, что заинтересовались именно его студенты. Люди иногда такие странные!

Это все он мне сам рассказал, когда мы играли в скраббл. Не самая популярная игра в Оксфорде, как ни странно, и профессор был рад получить нового оппонента. Зазывает меня на спецкурс, но я не пойду: «Беовульф» — гениальная вещь, но не входит в мои интересы, и я не понимаю, как можно посвятить ей жизнь.

Джинни очень обрадовалась карточкам «Берлинских соколов» и шлет тебе множество поцелуев самой разной помадой.

Гермиона

**Тетрадь связи с агентом Аспидом**

**  
**

01.11.98

**22:00**

Что Вам известно о профессоре Сиде Уэйке из Оксфорда? Клиенты за прошедшую неделю писали ему дважды. Также было одно письмо в замок Брейбрук, адресованное леди Латимер, и одно Кейту Ратленду в Оксфорд.

 

 

**3 ноября 1998 г. Берлин**

За неделю Гарри таки написал рецензию. Отложил ее на выходные, в понедельник перечитал, схватился за голову и сел переписывать. Недаром, недаром Герм правила все задания за ним и Роном. Свои мысли он помнил, но из слов на бумаге они не складывались. На бумаге валялись ошметки мыслей и складывалось из них только то, что рецензент — необразованный нахал.

— Никогда не думал, что писать так трудно! — сказал он утром во вторник, а Стивен фыркнул:

— Вы что, в вашей школе работ не писали?

— Писали, — сказал Гарри, — но, понимаешь, нас никто не учил их писать. Ожидалось, наверное, что мы уже умеем, а я не умел. Мне повезло с другом, она знала, как надо, и меня проверяла… А я не ценил, — добавил он, удивившись осознанию: правда ведь не ценил, не по-настоящему.

Он немного ожидал, что Стивен предложит хотя бы прочитать его рецензию, но тот не предложил. А вот книжку гильдии библиотекарей «Об искусстве эссе и рецензий» посоветовал. И Гарри ее взял, прочитал за сутки и еще двое потом думал. В основном о том, была ли такая книжка в библиотеке Хогвартса и почему ему ни разу не пришло в голову об этом узнать. Как будто учиться за них с Роном должна была Гермиона. Как будто он ожидал, что Гермиона будет рядом всегда.

Письмо Герм в тот вечер получилось почти сентиментальное, наутро он бы его уже не отправил, постеснялся. Поэтому отправлял он его ночью, прокравшись по темному общежитию, как по Хогвартсу после отбоя. Все уже спали, кроме Стивена. Из-под двери того пробивался свет.

Наутро Стивен был, как обычно, бодр и весел, но Гарри пригляделся получше и таки заметил следы усталости. Хорошо замаскированные. Стивен опять работал на пределе. Как со «Сканером».

— Слушай, — сказал Гарри, — если тебе надо что обсудить вечером… Я, конечно, пойму немного, но я хорошо слушаю! И киваю в нужных местах!

Стивен посмотрел на него от плиты, улыбнулся весело и явно собирался отшутиться, но в последний момент передумал. Дернул углом рта и отвернулся.

— Я приму это к сведению.

Ему никогда раньше не предлагали помощь? Гарри удивился, но развивать тему не стал. Мало ли что за жизнь была у веселого раздолбая Стивена на самом деле. Он вот тоже не рассказывал всем встречным про чулан, Волдеморта и последний год войны. И про внутреннего Хмури. Потому что ну кому какая разница? Важно-то какой Гарри сейчас. А остальное — да ну его, остальное, особенно войну. Выжили. И теперь все будет хорошо.

 

 

**Письма**

**Из письма Гермионы от 04.10.98**

**  
**

**20:00**

…Знаешь, я тогда не боялась смерти. Странно, правда? Я боялась, что не повезет, и Беллатрикс… что я буду, как родители Невилла. Бесполезная обуза во время войны. Я пишу ужасные вещи, Гарри, я знаю. И реву. Глупо, все же кончилось. Мы продрались, мы выжили. И никогда, никогда, ты слышишь, не будем по отдельности, даже если будем жить далеко. Мы трое — никогда.

По поводу твоей работы. Я тебе написала список книг по составлению рецензий, они небольшие, это издательство Оксфорда, но у вас они должны быть. Ты молодец. Учись дальше!

 

 

**8 ноября 1998 г. Берлин**

Две книги и пять вариантов спустя рецензию наконец-то можно было читать. Всего-то десять листов, по зельям иногда задавали больше. Гарри опустил последнюю страницу, Стивен напротив поднял бровь.

— Ну что, ты доволен?

Гарри кивнул. И Стивен выхватил листки у него из-под рук.

— Отлично. Пей свой кофе, ешь свою… это яичница? Неважно, ешь это, пока оно с тарелки не удрало, а я пока ознакомлюсь.

— Это японская яичница, ничего ты не понимаешь, — заявил Гарри. — Очень вкусно, между прочим!

— Угу, угу, самураи крошили в нее кусочки врагов, я прямо вижу как…

Гарри фыркнул и чуть не подавился.

Стивен читал всю яичницу и половину чашки кофе. Быстро, поскольку голодный Гарри и сам не заметил, как доел. Эксперимент с яичницей ему понравился, хотя с перцем он немного переборщил. Ну и ладно, зато согрелся!

— Неплохо, — сказал Стивен, дочитав. — Можешь не краснея показывать Штайну. Если он так заинтересован в результате, как я думаю, он сам поговорит с нашим профом, чтобы занять часть твоего времени для учебника.

— Ты думаешь, профессор Кольбе согласится?

Стивен кивнул.

— Зачем тебе время терять? Будешь с утра у них, а вечером у нас. Мы все равно только к вечеру и разбираемся, что нам от тебя нужно. И то без толку.

— Совсем? — огорчился Гарри. Эксперименты Стивена он в последние дни перестал понимать окончательно, только результаты фиксировал. Жаль, если весь труд оказался бесполезен.

— Да не совсем… Там на статью уже набралось, но нам-то не статья нужна, особенно такая! А я как не понимал причин эффекта, так и не понимаю. Хоть головой о стенку стучись, может, тогда в мозгах понималка включится…

— А ты расскажи, — предложил Гарри. — Мне всегда помогало рассказывать. По дороге, а?

— Интересно тебе? — улыбнулся Стивен.

— Конечно, — не стал отпираться Гарри. — Кроме того, я лучше работаю, когда знаю, что делаю. Проще ошибки отлавливать.

— Видишь, в чем дело, Гарри… — начал Стивен, когда они вышли из общежития. Дождя, ради разнообразия, не было. Солнца, впрочем, тоже. — Ты не замечал, что в любой статье по дневникам есть опечатки в цитатах? Ага, не замечал. Я вот тоже не обращал внимания сначала. А когда обратил, решил, что это нормально: сложно скопировать от руки непонятный текст, не ошибившись ни разу. Магически-то его копировать нельзя. Кстати, ты не задавался вопросом, почему дневники копировать нельзя, а преобразования совершать можно?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Я думал, там просто проклятие на копирование, несовместимость.

— И оно там есть, — кивнул Стивен. — Но на иные манипуляции с текстом проклятий нет. Забавно, правда?

— Ну, — пожал плечами Гарри, — может, потому что Гриндельвальду не хотелось их снимать постоянно? Твой закон «Оптимизации лени»?

— Может, вполне. Но есть еще один момент. Неделю назад я переписывал себе отрывок, поработать вечером… Я очень аккуратен, Гарри. И я все равно ошибся. Я потом пробовал тридцать раз — ошибки всегда разные. И ты мне делал преобразования на тексте, сначала прямые, потом обратные, сам помнишь сколько раз. И знаешь что?

— Что? — напрягся Гарри.

— Всегда есть хоть одна буква отличия. Всегда!

Помолчали. Гарри укладывал новость в голове, и результирующая картина ему не нравилась все больше.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — проговорил он, — что текст сопротивляется расшифровке? Сам? Что сложные схемы именно из-за этого не работают? Потому что в самом начале цепочки ошибка? И что этого никто за столько лет не заметил?!

— Ага, — Стивен посмотрел на него одобрительно. — Я ведь и сам не заметил. А если бы не решил проверить обратными преобразованиями, то и доказательств бы не было. Ты понимаешь… ну ты же не будешь проверять, что дважды два — четыре? Давным-давно умные маги выяснили свойства некоторых преобразований, так мы с тех пор ими и пользуемся. Кому придет в голову, что при стандартной матричной схеме совершенно инертный текст без активных неучтенных проклятий будет изменяться?

— А может это проклятие копирования?..

— Увы, — вздохнул Стивен. — Оно же простое, в самой бумаге, на водяных знаках. Учесть его легко, мы и учитываем.

— То есть… дневники нельзя расшифровать? Совсем?

Стивен помотал головой.

— Нет. Автор-то их расшифровывал. Там явно какой-то секрет. То что замещает буквы при преобразованиях. И если его понять, если решить — остальное будет проще некуда, я уверен.

— Ты выглядишь довольным, — недоуменно сказал Гарри.

— А то! Ты сам подумай. Какая изящная защита, а? Я всегда ждал от Гриндельвальда чего-то подобного и вот, наконец-то! Это же значит, что я совсем близко, надо просто понять одну простую вещь, и все! И загадка наша! Я никому пока не сказал, — добавил Стивен. — И ты не говори.

— Почему? — удивился Гарри. — В смысле, я не скажу, но это же открытие!

— Потому что с таким открытием нам будет необходимо предъявить комиссии расшифровку. Отболтаться не получится. Иначе, как ты и сказал, дневники сочтут безнадежными и остановят проект. А держать такое в группе… Тот же Тео впадет в уныние и поделится с приятелем из другой группы за пивом. Запросто.

— И что? — не понял Гарри. — Ну, поделится?

— А то, Гарри, что грантов в Европе — конечное количество. И если нам не продлят наш, то эти деньги дадут кому-то еще. Понимаешь?

Гарри поморщился. Что ж тут непонятного.

— И тут политика.

— Везде политика, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Что ж теперь. Ее, как проклятие от копирования, надо просто учитывать.

Они дошли до библиотеки, гадая, что же это за секрет, и пришли к временной гипотезе, что все дело в рисунках. Как именно — оставалось неясным: если на рисунки завязано спящее проклятие, то почему все рисунки разные, и не на каждой странице, и каким же образом столько лет совершенно все пропускали момент активации?

— Надо измерить! — заявил Стивен. И сказал, что существуют приборы измерения магического поля. Дневники уже мерили, но двадцать лет назад, а за это время даже магическая техника уплелась вперед. — Я добуду приборы у чаровников — и проверим!

В библиотеке что-то было не так. Слишком тихо. И девушка в раздевалке посмотрела на них со Стивеном грустно. Внутренний Хмури насторожился. Такие взгляды Гарри уже встречал. Помнил. Хотел бы не помнить.

Стивен побледнел и побежал вперед. Тоже встречал, наверное.

«Нет, нет, ну пожалуйста, пусть ничего ни с кем!..»

Большой зал пустовал. Они поднялись на Пояс на метлах, Стивен вскочил на свою, ничуть не замешкавшись, и взмыл вверх даже быстрее Гарри.

Вбежали в комнату.

По ней как ураган прошел: книги по всему полу, разодранные бумаги, опрокинутый, обугленный шкаф, перевернутый стол. Его пытались поднять Даниэль с Тео. И, заметив Гарри со Стивеном, закричали: «Никакой магии!» Гарри замер. Выдохнул. Убрал палочку в ножны на руке.

Стивен рядом сделал то же самое и спросил резко, чужим голосом:

— Что случилось?

— Неприятность, — поморщился Тео, водружая таки стол на место.

Гарри чуть не рассмеялся от мгновенного облегчения. Неприятность! Радость-то какая, всего лишь неприятность! Все живы…

— Какая? И где проф? — голос у Стивена оттаял.

— В больнице.

— Поехал вместе с Джоном и Ричардом, — добавил Даниэль, глянув на Тео осуждающе. — Дэвид сделал глупость. Взломал твою защиту, Стивен, и применил заклятие копирования к третьей части тридцатой.

— Которую ты мне вчера дал.

— Которую я тебе вчера дал, — кивнул Даниэль. — Ночью, оказывается, остался, начал от руки переписывать, потом, похоже, отчаялся и… Сильно полыхнуло. У него ожоги и слепота. Твои записи в пепел. А тридцатая — как новая.

— Вот дурак, — сказал Тео. — Попросил бы тебя, ты бы дал ему третью часть. Что, не дал бы?

— Дал бы, разумеется, — вздохнул Стивен.

Гарри счел, что это он сказал из вежливости. Стивен мог Дэвиду запросто отказать: в третьей части тридцатой тетради ничего по травам — Дэвидовой теме — не было.

Странно. Зачем, ну вот зачем? Снимать защиту, копировать, так паниковать, что забыть о защите, о красном круге на обложке… Из-за чего паниковать-то? Из-за комиссии? Или это Джон так жестко нажал на своего приятеля? Малфой — тот мог, но по настоящей причине, а Джон? Только из-за дурацкой гордости?

— Что будет с Дэвидом? — спросил Гарри.

Тео пожал плечами.

— Домой отправят. Там и долечат. Джон вроде отпрашивался с ним поехать, ну и правильно. Не ожидал от него.

Стивен медленно кивнул.

— Да… Не ожидал…

— Эй, — сказал Тео. — Как насчет помощи с уборкой? Все руками, увы, до завтра здесь лучше не колдовать.

— Легко, — отозвался Гарри. — Я большой специалист в уборке без магии!

Все засмеялись. И зря. Филч бы подтвердил!

 

 

**Письма**

**Тетрадь связи с агентом Аспидом**

**  
**

08.11.98

**16:30**

За неделю было еще два письма Сиду Уэйку. Через день после последнего Д-д выбыл при попытке магического копирования третьей части тридцатой тетради дневников (за 1935-1940-е гг.). Ожоги и слепота. Главарь везет его домой лечиться. Начните наблюдение за Уэйком, как бы не стало поздно. Если заказчик — он, то он в опасности.

 

 

**21 ноября 1998 г. Берлин**

Джон уехал с Дэвидом в Лондон через три дня после происшествия. Ричард остался один. Гарри попытался разговорить его, поддержать, но Ричард отмалчивался. Сидел за своим столом, без энтузиазма ковырял растительный код. На обед ходил один, присоединяться к группе отказывался. После третьего отказа Гарри понял намек и оставил его в покое.

Через четыре дня в библиотеку пришли немецкие авроры, осмотрели место происшествия, что-то измерили, остались довольны и оставили карточки всей группе — на случай, если они вспомнят что-то очень важное.

— Что мы можем вспомнить? — удивился Гарри, а Тео пожал плечами.

— Например, что на самом деле это было не банальное проклятие от копирования, а сам разгневанный дух Гриндельвальда явился Дэвиду и покарал.

— Чушь какая!

— Не скажи, — протянул Тео. — В Берлине такое случается. Тут не совсем Берлин, но мало ли, верно?

Гарри не поверил и проверил. И был вынужден признать: да, в Берлине случалось. И особенно часто в последние годы: стройки тревожили магию города и заставляли просыпаться погибших, а погибло в Берлине предостаточно.

Как и предполагал Стивен, профессор Штайн привлек Гарри к работе над учебником, к неудовольствию Люка. Гарри не привык работать, общаясь только по делу, с формальными обсуждениями, с предложениями в письменном виде…

— Он злится, что ты увел у него проект и испортил его, — сказал Стивен за кофе на колоннаде. Они запивали его очередную не подтвердившуюся теорию и завершение первой главы учебника у Гарри. — Чего ты ждал?

— Я не увел, — возмутился Гарри. — И не испортил! Ты же читал начало, интересно же стало! Невербальный «Люмос» совсем не такой простой оказался, и построение образа красивое…

— Ты подумай, сколько Люк угрохал времени на… что у него там было, «Портус»? Сделал на нем методологию, а тут пришел ты и убрал его великий успех из текста.

— Так текст же стал лучше.

Стивен покачал головой, посмотрел странно.

— Ты что, совсем не тщеславен?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Не, ну почему… Мне приятно, когда получается. И когда я матчи выигрываю! Вот вчерашний с Библиотекарями, я им очень горд! А когда мы Кубок сделаем, так и вообще!

— И назовете его «Кубок Эванса»? — поднял бровь Стивен.

Гарри аж поперхнулся кофе.

— Ты что? Нет, конечно! Мы пока не решили, как назовем. Герр Гессе предлагает «Кубок Солнца», как на витраже…

Стивен кивнул.

— Совсем не тщеславен, — сказал он, будто оглашал диагноз. — Тщеславный человек бы допустил мысль о «Кубке Эванса». А тебе важен результат.

А кому он не важен?

— Так и Люку тоже, разве нет?

— Раз он все-таки с тобой работает — важен, да. Но и успехами похвастаться хочется. А на статью в «Мажику» его не хватает. Предмет слишком практический, нового понимания нет. Как он считает.

— Ты не согласен?

— Я думаю, если бы он перестал злиться и посмотрел непредвзято, — в голосе Стивена вдруг прорезалась меланхолия, — то он бы заметил в своей работе много интересного… А он время тратит на ерунду. Не-а, я ему его интересное подсказывать не буду, пусть сначала остынет.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он в общем-то был согласен.

Его Великая Идея тоже продвигалась. Немного медленнее, чем учебник, но все же. Увы, полностью отказаться от материальной составляющей в «Ушах» оказалось невозможным. Гарри крепко посидел над справочниками и даже смог это доказать. И даже почти правильно. Но ошибка в рассуждениях не повлияла на результат: без материальной составляющей выходил немаленький взрыв. Гарри задержался вечером, нарисовал такие уши с материальной составляющей, от которых Хмури точно бы не отказался, и обсчитал их по справочникам. Три вечера убил, но вывел, что форма «микрофон — магия — наушники» не только возможна, но еще и оптимальна. Оставалось придумать магию.

Гарри написал Рону. Тот помнил, как делать «Уши», и набросал решение — с явной помощью Герм, уж слишком систематически у него вышло. В Люкову схему невербала заклятие не ложилось, нужно было учесть поправку на проклятую составляющую, но Гарри не понимал как, пока за ужином Стивен не предложил:

— А ты сделай эту самую составляющую. Чтобы была материальна. Потом и поправку возьмешь.

— Предмет, — выдохнул Гарри. — Точно! По схеме «Портуса», когда он привязывается к конкретному якорю!

— Ага, — улыбнулся Стивен, — и хорошо подумай, из чего что делать будешь. Ты заметил, что в Люковой схеме дальность портала зависит от того, как предмет называется и на каком языке?

Гарри моргнул. Нет, он не заметил. Более того, он был уверен, что и Люк не заметил тоже. Иначе строчил бы статью, ломая ручки.

— Это ж верная «Мажика»?

— А то, — довольно сказал Стивен. — И если бы он не уперся лбом в свой невербал и в великую обиду, статью уже бы и написал, и опубликовал.

— Я его попрошу объяснить мне подробно формулу для привязки к якорю, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Что, мол, хотел попробовать и не вышло. Или еще что. Будет объяснять и заметит. И обиды кончатся.

Стивен покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Добавил:

— А если ты к этим «Ушам» еще и Перо присоединишь, то выйдет у тебя «мечта шпиона». Возможность записывать разговоры на расстоянии, через любые купола тишины. «Уши» же не говорят, — пояснил Стивен. — «Купол Тишины» на них не подействует. Аврорат будет счастлив.

Гарри присвистнул. О таком он не думал. Но… можно попробовать. Если не для аврората, так для себя.

Ему все еще хотелось выяснить, что на самом деле произошло с Дэвидом. Когда вернется Джон, они ведь обсудят это с Ричардом, хоть слово скажут там, где все случилось? Попробовать стоило. Гарри происшествие очень не нравилось: он за две недели так и не смог его понять. Это значило, что информации недостаточно.

Вот и прояснит ситуацию.

А если все дело в простой глупости — тем лучше.

 

 

**21 ноября 1998 г. Оксфорд**

Кингсли успел уже отвыкнуть от экстренных вызовов. Срочные совы прилетали, конечно, и вечером, но редко — и всегда ждали, пока он закончит ужинать!

— Я за правильную расстановку приоритетов, — сказал Кингсли, строго глядя на сердитого серого сыча. — Пирог сначала, дела потом. Даже если это очередной Темный Лорд, четверть часа он подождет.

А если не подождет, то пусть является лично.

Сыч клюнул отщипнутую корочку и, похоже, смирился. Мясной пирог удался Кингсли на славу. Мясо он покупал у волшебников, специи и овощи — у магглов, и результатом оставался неизменно доволен.

А вот выпить чаю сыч ему уже не дал: сел на заварочный чайник и нахохлился. Кингсли вздохнул и отвязал послание.

Прочитал. Выдохнул ругательство. Испепелил письмо, надел боевую мантию и аппарировал.

Артур ждал его у ворот магического колледжа, у кустов «Зимних» роз. Розы начинали зацветать, и от вида голубых мерцающих бутонов у Кингсли немного полегчало на сердце: приятных воспоминаний (хоть, увы, еще довоенных) с ними было связано немало.

— Твое письмо, — сказал он Артуру, — было излишне лаконичным. Я понял про Уэйка. Куда смотрела его охрана?

— Охрана, — сказал Артур, — была совершенно уверена, что профессор дома. Ни активации камина, ни аппарации на его палочке зарегистрировано не было. Он вышел из кабинета, пришел пешком домой и оттуда не выходил.

— Но как-то оказался в кабинете.

— Именно. Сейчас на месте невыразимцы, — сказал Артур. — Аврорат свое уже осмотрел и обмерял, час назад. Все осталось, как было, на трупах заклятие сохранения. Я подумал, ты захочешь взглянуть сам.

Кингсли кивнул. Они двинулись в сторону учебного корпуса. Шли молча и быстро сквозь темные садики. Золотистые огни летели впереди, освещая дорогу.

В прохладном, влажном корпусе пахло слежавшейся пылью и мелом. Школьный запах.

Кингсли поднялся вслед за Артуром по старой скрипучей лестнице на этаж профессорских кабинетов. Нужная дверь была открыта, охранник-невыразимец оглядел их без выражения, пробормотал под нос проверку на оборотку и пропустил.

Люди Артура оставили их в комнате одних. Артур закрыл дверь. Наложил «Полог Тишины».

Селвина Кингсли увидел сразу — на ворохе бумаг у открытого сейфа, с которого почти сползли чары «деревянная обшивка». Сейф — дешевка, только контрольные и хранить, а также виски и антипохмельное. Помимо виски — неплохого, между прочим, — в сейфе стоял пустой думосбор.

Лежал Селвин на боку, с застывшим в удивлении лицом. Рядом валялась палочка.

Лицо профессора Уэйка не выражало ничего. Он лежал на спине, у шкафа, со стиснутой в ладони палочкой — не выпустил даже падая, надо же. На полу, у его ноги, Кингсли заметил пресс-папье.

Он наклонился ниже. Каменная черепашка, совершенно обычная.

— Портал?

— Возможно, — сказал Артур. — Некоторые делают на случай дождя. Или лени. Осаточной магии на нем никакой, но так тоже бывает.

Кингсли поморщился. На первый взгляд все выглядело очень просто. Селвин проник в здание под обороткой, поэтому его не заметили. Уэйк что-то забыл в кабинете, вернулся порталом, застал Селвина, у него оказалась хорошая реакция, но и у Селвина — тоже.

— Авады? — спросил Кингсли.

Артур кивнул.

— Выпущены из их палочек. И это действительно их палочки.

— Кто их нашел?

— Гермиона.

Кингсли даже не удивился. В самом деле, что за глупый вопрос? Как кто-то из «Золотого Трио» мог не оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время?

— Она сообщила, — продолжал Артур, — что профессор обещал ей партию в скраббл после обеда и не пришел. Вечером она попыталась послать ему сову с вопросом о самочувствии, сова отказалась лететь, и Гермиона забеспокоилась. Увидела сквозь дверь кабинета лежащего профессора и подняла тревогу.

— Вот значит как, — протянул Кингсли. С Гермионой стоило поговорить, разумеется, но попозже. — И что же Селвин здесь забыл?

— Бумаги, — сказал Артур. — Это копии архива Волдеморта. Глава кафедры Чар, профессор Фейли отдал работу по разбору архива Уэйку, и тот, очевидно, часть скопировал для себя. А часть украл. Поэтому наши поиски связей между работавшими с архивом и Латимером ничего не дали. Фейли никак не связан с Джоном, они не пересекались.

— Фейли из твоих?

— Был, — поморщился Артур. — До этого вечера, разумеется. Как он превратился в такого идиота, был же умница?.. Что интересно, Кингсли, в бумагах про Гриндельвальда ни слова. И писем Латимера нет ни дома у Уэйка, ни здесь.

— Понятно, — проговорил Кингсли. — И что же здесь еще интересного?

— В щелях пола под бумагами — следы жидкости думосбора. Ее убрали «Эванеско», но пол убийца пропустил.

— Возможно ли восстановить воспоминание?..

— Я, конечно, волшебник, — чуть улыбнулся Артур, — но там и грана не наберется. Увы. Улику убийца уничтожил. В думосборе Уэйк хранил средство давления на Латимера, ты согласен? Профессор что-то увидел. Спрятал воспоминание. А когда, как и предполагал Аспид, нашел нечто в архиве Волдеморта, то послал Латимера в Берлин. И давил.

— И дал Латимеру время придумать способ своего убийства, — добавил Кингсли. — Нельзя шантажировать убийц, почему этого никто никогда не понимает?!

Он прошелся по кабинету. Обычный кабинет профессора средней руки. Ничего дорогого, но и дешевок не найти. Книги по английской литературе, по чарам, по новейшей истории. Маггловская «Взлет и падение Третьего Рейха». Оксфордская «Алхимия человека: мечты об идеальной расе». Потрепанная «Стоунхендж: ритуалы увеличения магической силы». Чего ему понадобилось от плохого парня Джона Латимера? Что было в волдемортовых бумагах?

И чем он прижал такого, как Джон?

— Понятно. Понятно, что Уэйк увидел. Он увидел, как Латимер убил Селвина. Где-то здесь, в университете. Наверняка чужой палочкой. Убил, трансфигурировал труп, спрятал и счел, что теперь полностью в безопасности. Селвин не ожидал нападения, отсюда и удивление. А профессор…

Паззл не хотел собираться. Кингсли нахмурился, подошел к трупу Уэйка и посмотрел внимательней.

— Слишком ровно упал… И палочку не выпустил. И спокоен…

— Второе непростительное, — спокойно заключил Артур. — Все складывается, Кингсли. Смотри сам: Джон здесь студент, он зашел в здание днем, имел полное право, не так ли? Дождался Уэйка в кабинете, наложил Империо и приказал встать… да хоть за гардину. Выдрал у него волос, закрыл кабинет, вышел из здания. Внутрь аппарировать нельзя, поэтому он использовал портал в первый раз, вернулся в кабинет. Выпил запасенную оборотку и вышел уже как профессор. Запер дверь и ушел домой к Уэйку.

— Вернулся порталом во второй раз, устроил спектакль, — кивнул Кингсли. — И?

— И воспользовался вторым порталом, — пожал плечами Артур. — Например, домой. Времени на все ушло — не больше двух часов. Скажет, что гулял по поместью. На веритасерум у него аллергия, как у всех боевиков Селвина, и мы ничего не докажем.

— Если доказать, что Селвин умер раньше, то…

Артур покачал головой.

— Если труп трансфигурировали, к примеру, в камень сразу после убийства, то не отличишь. Для него будто остановили время, камни же не разлагаются.

Кингсли выругался. От отвратительного бессилия, в точности такого, как после неудачного суда над Латимером. Ненавистное чувство.

И он уже представлял, что ему напишет Аспид.

 

 

**Письма**

**Тетрадь связи с агентом Аспидом**

**  
**

21.11.98

**23:30**

Я так и знал.

**Из письма Гермионы от 22.11.98**

**  
**

**15:00**

…Профессора Уэйка убили. Якобы Селвин. Я видела, я их нашла. Он пропустил нашу игру в скраббл, а потом и сова отказалась его искать. Я пошла к нему в кабинет и открыла дверь. Аврорам сказала, конечно, что применила «Стеклянное дерево» и посмотрела сквозь, но ты же понимаешь…

Я уверена, что профессор Уэйк был под Империо, Гарри. Очень характерное лицо. Невозможно спокойное: если он спугнул Селвина, то наверняка бы испугался.

И я видела в Оксфорде Джона Латимера в день убийства. Я сегодня опросила его приятелей, он почти ни с кем не встречался, а во время встреч был немного рассеян и весел. И говорил, что заглянет к профессору поговорить о дипломе. Они это запомнили: он с ними никогда не говорил о работе, не принято или что-то такое. Решили, что он хочет менять тему, и поддержали, но мне кажется, Гарри, он обеспечивал себе объяснение, на случай, если бы его кто-то увидел. Очень похоже.

Мне кажется, опять начинается война. Скажи, и мы с Роном приедем к тебе немедленно.

**Из письма Гарри от 22.11.98**

**  
**

**22:00**

Пока здесь тихо. Если все обстоит, как ты говоришь, то им в Берлине что-то нужно. Я разберусь. Все будет хорошо.

Не выйдет им никакой войны.

 

 

**28 ноября 1998 г. Берлин**

«Уши» Гарри сделал из маггловской жевательной резинки. Для микрофона наклеил на белый шарик уменьшенную, почти незаметную картинку уха. «Микроточку», как ее назвал Стивен. Почему-то это название его смешило, а Гарри показалось подходящим. Главным в картинке было, разумеется, ее существование и знание об этом Гарри: трудно представить себе, что кусочек жвачки может слушать, но если на нем наклеено ухо — гораздо, гораздо легче. И магия ложится гораздо легче.

Второй кусочек жвачки — из той же пластинки, понятное дело! — Гарри приклеил к Прытко Пишущему Перу. Магии Пера жвачка поначалу не нравилась, и Гарри испортил четыре Пера, пока догадался, в чем дело, и наклеил на жвачку картинку губ. С языком не сработало, что задним числом было понятно: для речи одного языка недостаточно, требовался образ рта целиком.

Перо он спрятал в ящике стола со своей стороны и положил ему саморазворачивающийся свиток, сделанный из спаянных магией листов бумаги. Испытания поздно вечером прошли успешно, и оставалось только ждать возвращения Джона. Вернуться он должен был тридцатого, и Гарри настроил систему заранее. Неожиданно отсев шума оказался нетривиальной задачей, Гарри даже увлекся. Но не нашел красивого решения, сделал кое-как, только чтобы работало, и остался недоволен. Но просить о помощи Стивена не позволила совесть: тот в последнее время почти не спал и много работал.

Двадцать восьмого Гарри сделал шесть схем Даниэля (очень хотелось рассказать об их бесполезности, но Гарри держался), покопался с учебником — Люк с головой ушел в статью, и учебник лег на Гарри — и часам к пяти выяснил вдруг, что голова работать отказывается.

Хотелось чего-нибудь легкого. Например, погулять. Купить рождественские подарки. Найти Джинни что-нибудь милое. Не думать о Селвине, Джоне и грядущей комиссии.

Стивен сидел, уставившись в стену, и Гарри решил его побеспокоить: когда Стивен думал, он смотрел в тетрадь и жевал ручку, а вот так он не-думал.

— Слушай, — сказал Гарри. — Пошли пройдемся. Головы проветрим. Сосиску съедим. У меня уже мозг спекся.

Стивен вздохнул и согласился.

— О, кстати, — сказал он, когда они вышли в Берлин и увидели первую гирлянду в витрине. — Сейчас же двадцать восьмое? Вчера рождественский рынок начался. Пошли на Жандарменмаркт! Горячего вина выпьем.

Горячего вина Гарри еще не пил, поэтому идею поддержал с энтузиазмом.

Рождественский рынок Берлина от Хогсмита отличался, мягко говоря, разительно. В Хогсмите перед магазинами просто ставили палатки, продавали венки и свечи, выпечку, имбирное печенье и магические безделушки. Тогда ему казалось, что палаток очень много, но ему просто не с чем было сравнивать.

Площадь между двумя церквями всю заставили палатками. И чего там только не было! Гирлянды, свечи простые, свечи ароматические, с запахами лаванды, корицы, мандаринов, елки, сдобы, ванили. Свечи фигурные, свечи многоцветные, венки из елки и остролиста, маленькие елочки, украшения из камня, металла, кости, керамики. Салфетки. Полотенца с оленями, убегающими от Санта-Клаусов. Полотенца с Санта-Клаусами, лезущими во все возможные трубы, летящими над лесами, городами, деревнями. Звезды на елку. Фигурки для яслей. Рождественские ясли, похожие на макеты средневекового города с кующими кузнецами, горящими огнями и жующими овцами. Имбирные пряники. Кофе со специями. Горячее вино. Очень сладкое, не очень, со специями и почти без. Крендели. Фигурки из марципана. Ясли из марципана. Фрукты из марципана. Хлеб с фруктами. Хлеб с цукатами. Сосиски. Тушеная капуста с яблоками. Жарящийся на вертеле поросенок, поливаемый собственным жиром. Сыр. Колбаса в травах. Еще вино. Специи. Игрушки. Деревянные игрушки. Старые игрушки. Новые игрушки. Часы с кукушками, похожими на драконов. Еще специи. Детские книги. Перья и печати, разноцветный воск и чернила. Вручную сделанные тетрадки из разноцветной бумаги…

Гарри открыл одну, в переплете из синей ткани, и вздохнул восторженно: на голубоватой плотной бумаге проступали контуры засушенных трав и цветов. Как они попали в бумагу, он не понимал, да и не хотел понимать. Зачем препарировать настоящее чудо?

«Джинни понравится», — подумал Гарри и купил синюю тетрадку. И зеленую — для себя.

Подошел Стивен с сосиской в одной руке и пакетом из палатки с перьями в другой.

— Никогда не мог устоять, — сказал он, показывая пакет. — А ты что нашел?

Гарри раскрыл зеленую тетрадку на страницах цвета деревьев в марте — зеленоватой тонкой дымки — и на листьях вербены, и Стивен замер, уставившись на вербену, будто видел ее впервые.

— Эй, — позвал Гарри осторожно, подождав немного. — У тебя сосиска стынет. Что случилось?

Стивен поднял на него взгляд, и Гарри начал улыбаться: глаза у Стивена были шальные и ошарашенные.

— Гарри, — сказал он. — Гарри, ты не поверишь. Я понял. Я понял, в чем секрет Гриндельвальда.

 

 

**28 ноября — 7 декабря 1998 г. Берлин**

— Это все одна система, Гарри, — говорил Стивен, когда они шли домой с рождественского рынка. — Бумага, пропитанная зельем, чернила… Они не выцвели за столько лет, и состав их еле восстановили, и неизвестно — точно ли. Как только чернила высыхают до конца — страница шифруется. И чтобы снять шифр…

— Опять зелье?

— Разумеется! Капнуть на страницу, я полагаю, или распылить. Это все объясняет. Бумага искажает восприятие, отсюда и описки, и ошибки в преобразованиях. И понятно, откуда столько иллюстраций. Рецептура зелий менялась: он переезжал, а в разных регионах ингредиенты сильно разнятся по качеству, многих и вовсе не найти. Ему нужно было где-то записывать состав, и он нашел идеальное решение: в самом дневнике. Рисунки, Гарри! Особенно те, что на полях, в начале разделов!

— Растения — понятно, — сказал Гарри. — Напоминания об основном ингредиенте, да? Но в тридцатой же сплошная астрономия?..

Стивен запнулся, подумал и страшным голосом произнес:

— Джон Ди!

После чего и вовсе замолчал, а в общежитии кинулся к зельеварной плите.

В общей комнате валялся «Словарь для забывчивых магов», Гарри прочитал про Джона Ди и придуманную им систему алхимической записи. Про старые алхимические знаки и соответствие элементов управляющим планетам. Солнце управляло золотом. Что это значило, Гарри не знал, в Хогвартсе их зельям с золотом не учили, а на расшифровку намека его понимания предмета не хватало. Но Стивену, судя по энтузиазму, знаний хватило вполне.

Возвращение Джона через два дня прошло почти незаметно. Просто настал понедельник, и оксфордских за столом стало двое. Гарри приглядывался к нему, но Джон выглядел таким же, как и всегда. И Перо не записывало ничего интересного: оксфордские говорили только о работе. Гарри исправно подкладывал перу бумагу, испепелял старые записи, но начинал уже думать, что мало создать «мечту шпиона», главное — установить в правильном месте. Если Джон и Ричард обсуждали зловещие планы у себя дома на Ягерштрассе, то Гарри о них не мог узнать никак. В Хогвартсе шпионить за Драко было гораздо удобнее.

Как, хотелось бы знать, справлялся Снейп?

Тем временем настал декабрь. Седьмого числа в библиотеку прибыла комиссия. В измененном составе, как и предсказали накануне слухи в столовой: профессор Фейли от Оксфорда то ли заболел, то ли попал в тюрьму. Разброс мнений Гарри порадовал. Фейли, как писала Гермиона, действительно сказался больным, но так ли это на самом ли деле — она не знала. В Университете его не видели с убийства Уэйка.

По случаю явления комиссии группа с утра собралась в полном составе. Стивен, неделю почти не отходивший от котла, сразу же уткнулся в бумаги. Даниэль покачал головой.

— Стивен, ты стал неожиданно молчалив и незаметен в последнее время.

— Я думаю, — пробормотал Стивен. — Когда я думаю, я глух и нем, и ем… если найду что…

— Не верь ему, — сказал Гарри. — Он всегда находит.

— Великая Идея? — сочувственно спросил Даниэль. — Опять пробуешь зелья?

— Угу, — ответил Стивен.

Даниэль меланхолично улыбнулся.

— Мне все больше кажется, — сказал он, — что эти дневники вообще не зашифрованы. Что это такая шутка Темного Лорда Гриндельвальда и расшифровывать их бесполезно…

Разумеется, комиссия вошла в комнату именно в этот момент.

— Лица! Ты видел их лица?!

— Не смешно, — пробурчал Даниэль, горбясь над чашкой кофе. — Стивен, прекрати. Я подвел профессора…

— Да перестань! Рабочий момент, они и сами посмеялись! Все же ученые, кто из нас не нес бред?

— Они не ученые, они администраторы, — сказал Даниэль мрачно. — Темные Повелители Грантов. Они не могут нести бред.

— И квиддичный стадион им не понравился, — вздохнул Гарри. Вид у главы комиссии был — ну точно дядя Вернон.

Стивен отмахнулся.

— Да не волнуйтесь! Вот сработает моя Великая Идея, и ничего больше не будет иметь значения!

— А профессор о ней знает? — спросил Даниэль.

— Ага. Но у него есть своя, ты же понимаешь.

— Он тебе не поверил.

Стивен пожал плечами.

— Ты же знаешь, у него предубеждение против зелий.

— Профессор сказал нашему Стиви, — из-за колонны вышел Джон, — что знал только одного студента, который бы смог разгадать Гриндельвальдово зелье, если дело там действительно в зелье, и этот студент — не наш Стиви. У нашего Стиви уже один раз не получилось с зельями, правда, Стиви?

Гарри нахмурился и напрягся. Что там у Стивена не получилось — не важно, а вот тон Джона ему очень не понравился.

— А сейчас получится, — Стивен улыбнулся. — Увидишь.

— Ну-ну. Мечтай больше. Сам увидишь, кто отличится на заседании!

Джон ушел, Даниэль посмотрел ему вслед с явным недоумением.

— Что это с ним? Он никогда себя так развязно не вел.

— Великая Идея, явно, — вздохнул Стивен.

Не Идея, скорее тайное знание. Джон, по мнению Гарри, вел себя так, будто владел ключом от шифра. Это бы все объяснило. Но откуда у него ключ? От профессора Уэйка?

— Что у тебя случилось с зельями? — спросил Гарри на обеде.

Стивен фыркнул.

— Да глупый был, когда приехал. Думал — сейчас я этот код, дело же явно в чернилах! Носился с Великой Идеей и всем надоел, пока она не обвалилась.

— Не совсем обвалилась, оказывается.

— Да. Чудно, верно?

— А кто этот гениальный студент, которого профессор упоминал, ты знаешь?

Стивен пожал плечами.

— Да какой-то англичанин, приезжал защищаться в Гейдельберг на Мастера Зелий лет десять назад. Наш проф был в комиссии как внешний наблюдатель — и впечатлился. Имя у него забавное, латинское, на «С»… Не помню.

— Не Северус Снейп? — спросил Гарри хрипло.

— Точно. Ты его знаешь?

— Он меня учил, — хмуро ответил Гарри. — Спас мне жизнь. Кучу раз. И не только мне. Мы друг друга не выносили, но мне так жаль, что он умер. Мы победили, а он умер. Несправедливо.

— Война, — спокойно сказал Стивен. И ткнул Гарри в плечо. — Эй, Гарри, не кисни. Пошли варить антидот от Гриндельвальдовой хитрости.

— Пошли, — улыбнулся Гарри.

«Больше войны не будет. Что бы там ни задумал Джон, да и не только Джон. Не будет. Не допущу».

 

 

**21 декабря 1998 г. Берлин**

Что самое главное в учебнике магии? Как за десять дней до заседания комиссии выяснил Гарри — не содержание. Самое главное — картинки!

Почему — ему никто объяснить не смог. Но на группу профессора Штайна напало безумие, все начали рисовать картинки к докладу профессора, к учебнику, к статье Люка, и Гарри смирился. Каждый перед экзаменами сходит с ума по-своему, как говорила Герм, выпивая третью чашку какао за час.

Проще было вспомнить Хогвартс и нарисовать нечто, как для эссе по гербологии. И подписать. Без подписей профессор Спраут, помнится, не догадывалась.

Первые опыты оказались предсказуемо ужасны, но когда он понял, что построение невербального образа напоминает описание стратегии в квиддиче, дело пошло веселее.

Профессор Штайн посмотрел на творчество Гарри и совершенно неожиданно решил, что квиддичные ассоциации — прекрасная идея. Группа застонала, Люк символически дал Гарри по шее, и они перерисовали уже нарисованное.

— Комиссия решит, что над ней издеваются, — сказал Люк, когда доклад с учебником и статьей были наконец готовы, перечитаны по десять раз и отложены подальше, чтобы от одного взгляда не стошнило.

— И отлично, — улыбнулся профессор Штайн. — Мы, «Новейшая магия», можем себе позволить немножко эксцентричности. Особенно при таких результатах. А как дела у тебя в группе, Гарри? У вас ведь уже сегодня?..

У Гарри в группе дела шли неважно. Неделю назад Стивен почти исчез. Гарри видел его урывками. Тот варил зелья ночами, что-то писал у себя днем, а в библиотеку приходил поздно вечером. Гарри как-то специально его дождался, но разговора не получилось: Стивен отвечал невпопад и видел перед собой явно не Гарри, а очередное Гриндельвальдово зелье.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Гарри профессору. — К пяти будем готовы. Хотя, конечно, наш доклад будет не таким красивым.

Если он вообще будет.

Гарри вернулся в комнату группы. Профессор Кольбе сидел над бумагами мрачен. Джон тоже. Два дня назад он получил от профессора доступ к вожделенной тридцатой тетради (Гарри решил тогда, что невозмутимость Стивена после этой новости — хороший знак), но с тех пор вся его развязность и бравада куда-то делись.

Фальшивый ключ ему достался, видимо. Или мозгов не хватило воспользоваться.

Проверить Гарри не мог: за рисованием картинок совсем забыл положить Перу бумаги.

Неудача Джона радовала, но отсутствие результатов у других — совсем нет. До их очереди предстать перед комиссией оставалось два часа. Пусть заседание и обзорное, но от комиссии с председателем-ненавистриком квиддича добра ждать не приходилось. И плохо, что группы их части Пояса поставили на вечер: голод доброте тоже не способствует…

«Кстати, — вспомнил Гарри, — я ведь не обедал». И остался на месте. Еще два часа. Вдруг кому-то понадобится помощь…

В комнату вошел Стивен. Во всем черном и даже в мантии. С папкой в руках. Подмигнул Гарри, и Гарри задавил желание подскочить с облегченным восторженным воплем: «Да-да-да!»

— Профессор Кольбе, можно вас на минутку?

Они вышли на колоннаду. Даниэль повернулся к Гарри.

— Это то, что я думаю?

— Я не знаю, что ты думаешь, — расплылся в улыбке Гарри, — но он точно сломал шифр.

— Глупости, — громко сказал Джон. — Этот шифр и Темный Лорд Волдеморт не смог сломать!

Даниэль заморгал удивленно, Гарри прикусил губу, чтоб не сорваться. И чтобы не спросить, откуда Джон Латимер знает, что смог и не смог Волдеморт.

— Не авторитет, — невозмутимо ответил Тео от своего стола. — У этого лорда даже публикаций в «Мажике» нет.

Подобный аргумент Гарри в голову не приходил.

Стивен с профессором разговаривали час с лишним на «кофейной» скамейке под «Куполом Тишины». Гарри даже пожалел, что не оборудовал скамейку «Ушами». Смотреть было неинтересно: профессор читал бумаги в папке. Три раза подряд. Потом закрыл папку, отдал ее Стивену и пожал ему руку.

— Море пива, — сказал Тео из-за плеча Гарри. — На всю сумму гранта!

— Шампанское, — возразил Даниэль из-за другого плеча.

— Банально, — не согласился Тео.

— Пиво — еще банальнее.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Давайте дождемся конца заседания, а? Кстати… — И послал в Стивена Темпусом. Невербально. Зря, что ли, учебник писал.

И профессор и Стивен вздрогнули. Стивен дал себе по лбу. Купол исчез. Профессор бросил что-то негромко и пробежал мимо Гарри, Даниэля и Тео в свой кабинет.

— Сейчас вернется, — сказал Стивен подходя. — Ну, с меня… даже не знаю что.

— Вот и они не знают, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Потом решим.

— Так что, — нерешительно проговорил Тео, — ты что, правда нашел? Расшифровал?

— Ага, — ответил Стивен. — Самому странно.

Помолчали. Почему-то не хотелось ни обниматься, ни прыгать. Ни прочитать, что же именно писал Гриндельвальд.

— Даже немного жаль, — сказал наконец Даниэль, и Гарри согласился. — Такая загадка закончилась.

— Найдем еще, — сказал Тео. — Мне же нужно на чем-то диплом писать!

Вышел профессор в синей бархатной мантии, оглядел их, усмехнулся и скомандовал: «Все за мной!»

И они все пошли на встречу с комиссией.

Даже Джон.

Их, конечно, не пустили, внутрь вошли только профессор и Стивен, но они расселись на скамьях в коридоре и продолжали обсуждать, на что же раскрутить Стивена, до самого окончания заседания.

Профессор и Стивен вышли с комиссией. Председатель, похожий на дядю Вернона, увидев группу у дверей, поднял брови и бросил профессору по-немецки:

— Это ваши?

— Мы — болельщики, — по-немецки же ответил Гарри, и произошло чудо: председатель улыбнулся. И совсем перестал быть похожим на Вернона.

— Болельщики, вот как, — сказал профессор Кольбе, когда комиссия удалилась. — Ну что ж, господа, поздравляю вас. Гранта на расшифровку нам, по понятным причинам, не дают. Дневники немедленно опечатают, и расшифровкой будет заниматься специальная группа аврората, а нашу группу расформировывают. Однако, господа, я никогда не был так рад. И, разумеется, никто из дипломников не будет забыт, и всех вас я буду рад видеть в моем новом проекте. Но об этом позже! Сейчас — в ресторан!

Странное получилось празднование. Почти прощание, хотя им еще до Рождества предстояло разбирать комнату. И после Нового года следовало вернуться, формально завершить проект, написать все отчеты, но…

Но будет уже не то. И не так. Поиск сокровища закончился.

После немецкого ресторана отправились в английский паб. И Гарри порадовался, что улучшил результаты в дартс. И что привык к темному пиву.

И то и другое оказалось весьма нелишним.

— Сколько ты прочел?

Гарри встрепенулся. К ним со Стивеном подсел Джон на место вставшего побросать дартс Даниэля.

— Всю тридцатую, — сказал Стивен.

Ого! Хватило бы и страницы на самом-то деле…

— Искал запись про анклав.

Спасал библиотеку. Гарри спрятал улыбку в кружке.

— И нашел?

— Ага, — Стивен отпил пива. — Нетривиально у него вышло, я еле понял. Если хочешь, я тебе покажу. Но только завтра, на пьяную голову — сам понимаешь.

— Так ее же изъяли, — хмуро сказал Джон. — Косные идиоты!

— Ничего не идиоты. Там, знаешь ли, много чего написано… странного. Я их понимаю. Но зачем нам оригинал? Я тебе расшифровку покажу. У меня дома почти беловой вариант.

— О, — Джон заметно оживился. — Договорились.

— Зачем ты предложил? — спросил Гарри, когда Джон ушел. — Он плохой человек. Мало ли!

— Он — избалованный пацан, — ответил Стивен. — И ничего больше. И в любом случае у него на заклинания из дневника мастерства не хватит. А вот тебе, кстати, хватит пива. «Плохой человек»! Детский сад…

 

 

**17:30, 24 декабря 1998 г. Берлин**

Разбирать комнату группы оказалось грустно, хоть и интересно. Старые записи, старые идеи. Книги по языкам, шифрам, тетрадки исписанные незнакомым почерком два года назад...

На столах не хватало дневников Гриндельвальда. На следующее же после заседания утро их уже не было, и в комнате сразу стало пусто и бессмысленно.

Нужно возвращаться в Англию. После Нового года сдать все документы и — домой. Пора уже.

Он все сделал, адреса ребят взял — то-то они удивятся, узнав, как его на самом деле зовут! Впрочем… скорее всего им будет все равно, особенно Тео. И замечательно! И хотя грызло ощущение незавершенности, Гарри его старательно игнорировал.

Не всегда получается узнать все секреты и ответы. Такова жизнь. И ему пора заняться своей.

Три дня он бегал за подарками вместе с толпами берлинцев, а в канун Рождества до вечера уменьшал пакеты и собирал рюкзак. Он решил больше не возвращаться в общежитие, поэтому попрощался со всеми, кого встретил, убрал свою коробку из холодильника, оставил свой чай в общем шкафу, сдал ключи и поехал в библиотеку.

Во-первых, портал в Нору все равно сработал бы только оттуда. Во-вторых, нужно было убрать «Уши» — за всеми отмечаниями и охотой за подарками он про них совсем забыл. А в-третьих… хотелось нормально попрощаться со Стивеном, не на бегу. В общежитии его не было, значит, он разбирал свои записи и книги. Этим Стивен занимался основательно и медленно, наверное, не хотел возвращаться в Манчестер. Несмотря на приз университета, на предложение немедленной публикации в «Мажике»…

Тем более нужно было попрощаться как следует.

Но в комнате, голой и уже чужой, Стивена он не увидел. Гарри вздохнул. И начал не спеша демонтировать «Уши». Может, Стивен только вышел и сейчас вернется?

Перо в ящике исписало всю бумагу. Гарри сломал его, испепелил и развернул свиток. Уничтожить информацию не читая он не мог.

_21.11 15:20_

…Вот гадина. Почему у этого все получается! Сколько попортил крови!

…Ничего, найдется на него управа. Найдется!

_22.11 20:00_

…Смотри, интересно, да? И здесь. А этот ритуал — вообще. Впечатляет? И ты удивлялся, что дневники изъяли! Есть же те, кто не пожалеет человека вот так, за дармовую силу!

…Гриндельвальд из-за этого ритуала стал Темным Лордом?

…Ну, записал он его в тридцать пятом, стал-то раньше. Хотя, может, только записал тогда, кто его знает. Но после такого точно станешь Темным Лордом. Ты себе представляешь выброс энергии? И вся — некро. И одному магу!

…Да. Ужасно.

…Он его переработал, явно. Проводить ритуал на могиле Хорта Весселя он точно не мог раньше смерти Весселя, в тридцатом.

…Значит, он его провел еще раз.

…Логично, м-да. И в Рождество. Видишь пометку? Чтобы отдачу силы увеличить, рассчитал даже насколько... Гадость какая. Я теперь мимо старого кладбища Святого Николая спокойно ходить не смогу.

_24.11 16:00_

…Эй, Стивен!

…Сегодня Рождество, не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? В знак примирения и Нового года?

…Ну и отлично. Через час внизу? Договорились.

 

 

**Письма**

**Тетрадь связи с агентом Аспидом**

**  
**

24.12.98

**16:45**

Клиенты ищут рецепта Темнолордства. Хотят даровой магии, власти через ритуал. Сегодня, дорогой Центр, Вы их и получите. В подарок на Рождество.

Мне было приятно с Вами работать, Шеклболт. Всех благ.

Аспид

 

 

**18:45, 24 декабря 1998 г. Берлин**

Гарри потерял много времени. Слишком много. Сначала он зачем-то перечитал свиток. Потом уменьшил его. Спросил у дежурной внизу, выходил ли Стивен, и когда оказалось, что да, они вышли с Джоном, — кинулся следом. Конечно, он никого не догнал. И вместо того чтобы бежать на кладбище Св. Николая, нашарил в кармане аврорскую визитку, которую таскал после случая с Дэвидом, и решил позвонить.

Аврорат, к сожалению, ответил. И Гарри потерял четверть часа, чтобы сначала добраться до англоязычного сотрудника, а затем — на объяснения. Только чтобы услышать:

— Не беспокойтесь. Сегодня Рождество. В Рождество ничего не случается.

Гарри зарычал и бросил трубку.

Дурак, дурак! Поттер, ты полный придурок, кто же так объясняет: «Мой друг пошел ужинать с желающим помириться неприятелем, и я боюсь, неприятель собрался провести темный ритуал с жертвоприношением. Нет, раньше за ним такого не водилось, раз не посадили... Повздорили? Повздорили из-за тетради дневника Гриндельвальда… Ну да, тетради, такой, бумажной, кто будет ее переводить…»

Неудивительно, что в аврорате посмеялись! И на слова «Я — Гарри Поттер!» лишь вежливо поздоровались. Все понятно. Но делать-то что?!

Он стоял посреди Унтер-ден-Линден, у университета Гумбольта, и до старого кладбища Св. Николая пешком было полчаса. Если ехать — даже дольше, Рождество же…

Время утекало мимо.

Впустую.

Гарри посмотрел карту еще раз и побежал.

Неважно, неважно прав ли он, впустую ли паникует — хорошо, если так, но если нет, а интуиция-Хмури орала, что нет, — он не простит себе никогда, если не сделает все, чтобы успеть.

Почему, почему здесь нельзя аппарировать?!

Хотя бы до Александерплац.

Почему он не бегал по утрам? Каждое утро?

Нужно будет начать.

Каждое утро.

Все будет хорошо.

Война кончилась. Это просто паника. Хмури. Там никого нет. Кладбище пусто. Они в ресторане.

Тогда я завтра вернусь. Расскажу. Посмеемся.

Пусть я ошибся.

Пусть я ошибся!

Пусть там темно и никого нет.

Почему нельзя на метле? Никого нет. Никто не увидит. Попробовать аппарировать?

Время, время, время.

Дыхание никакое.

В груди горит.

Второе дыхание, пожалуйста, сейчас самое время!

Уже семь.

Не останавливаться. Не…

Он сбился, запнулся, ухватился за фонарь и замер, глотая воздух. В груди резало, перед глазами плыло. Нужно было хотя бы идти дальше. Он уже миновал Музейный остров, еще чуть-чуть…

В ухо ему дохнула лошадь.

Гарри повернул голову. На него сверху вниз смотрел всадник. В треуголке. В плаще. Со шпагой на боку. Со знакомым лицом.

Фридрих.

Гарри поклонился. В голове было пусто. Не было даже удивления. Стивен когда-то давно рассказывал, что Хранители города объезжают город на Рождество. «Значит правда, — мутно подумал Гарри. — Отлично. Но мне это никак не поможет быстро бежать».

Он ощутил на себе улыбку. Чуть высокомерное участие.

Ему протянули руку. Дернули вверх, когда он ухватился за холодные пальцы.

И когда он оказался позади всадника, мир расплылся.

Это был не полет и не аппарация, что-то другое: вокруг был город Берлин — весь одновременно. Средневековый, бюргерский, в свастике, разрушенный бомбами, разрезанный стеной… Сотни Рождественских ночей. И только мостовая с фонарями остались как были.

— К могиле Хорта Весселя, — прошептал Гарри. — Пожалуйста. Мой друг…

И понял, что ничего объяснять не нужно.

На кладбище, больше похожем на парк, было совсем темно. Черные деревья, черная земля, никаких фонарей, небо отливало розовым, отраженным от облаков городским светом.

Тихо.

Пронесло.

И в этот самый момент впереди развернулся купол, сияющий до звона в ушах. И в небо улетел столб белого света.

Магия… Это магия звенит…

Конь прянул вперед.

Купол. Круг свечей. Круг светящихся знаков. В центре — алтарь.

На алтаре — тело с разрезанной спиной.

Раскрытой, как крылья.

Лица не видно.

Волосы мешают.

Черные.

Кровь.

Гарри вынул палочку.

Противники? Двое.

Ричард оборачивался — очень медленно — с удивленным лицом. Джон поднимал нож.

Фридрих проскакал сквозь купол, не заметив барьера. Ударил шпагой в Ричарда. Гарри послал в Джона ступефаем, соскальзывая с крупа коня, и кинулся к Стивену.

Воздух. Ему нужен воздух. И заклятие от шока. И от боли. Но главное…

Он наклонился ближе, стараясь не смотреть на вывернутые наружу легкие.

Дыши, дыши, пожалуйста…

Стивен едва заметно приоткрыл глаза.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Гарри, понимая, что ничего хорошо не будет, если авроры, если колдомедики не явятся прямо сейчас, потому что он не учил лечебные заклятия, какой он был идиот, дыши, слышишь… , я буду держать, сколько потребуется…

Стивен шевельнул губами, и Гарри наклонился ближе.

Голос был почти не слышен.

Едва-едва.

— Ты идиот, — прошелестел Стивен. — Поттер, ты…

И потерял сознание.

 

 

**00:30, 25 декабря 1998 г. Берлин**

Кингсли почти не удивился, когда Гарри не появился в Норе. Как — и вот это самое любопытное — не удивились Гермиона и Рон. Они сидели, напряженно посматривая на часы, и только твердо стоявшая на «В безопасности» стрелка Гарри удерживала их от активных действий. Каких — Кингсли не хотел и воображать. Он заметил у них на руках ножны для палочек, да и оделись они не празднично. Будто рассчитывали, что придется драться.

Кингсли волновался. После последнего странного сообщения Аспид не выходил на связь, теперь еще и Гарри… Гарри наверняка на первых ролях в поимке упивающихся, как же иначе. Но что с Аспидом?

Новостей из Берлина не было никаких.

К счастью, их скрытое напряжение не испортило праздник остальной семье Уизли. Молли, повздыхав об отсутствии Гарри, сказала: «Дело молодое» — и, похоже, даже обрадовалась. Одри смогла разговорить Джорджа, и тот немного, но смешно шутил. Перси, смущавшийся поначалу присутствия Кингсли, рассказал забавные — и сильно отредактированные — истории из министерства. Они с Артуром поулыбались знающе, и к концу индюшки Кингсли отпустило.

Он расслабился, позволил себе перестать ждать и отпил пунша.

И хорошо, что успел уже проглотить, когда на него свалилась сова со срочной депешей.

Кингсли прочитал записку и встал.

— Меня срочно вызывают, — сказал он. — Крайне сложная дипломатическая ситуация. Молли, все было изумительно. Ты не обидишься, если за подарками я зайду завтра?

Молли обняла его, он пожал всем руки, вышел на крыльцо, и в момент аппарации его крепко ухватили за локти — с одной стороны Гермиона, с другой — Рон.

— Вы с ума сошли, — прошипел он, когда они оказались в аврорате, где его ждал портключ в Берлин.

— В Берлине Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, будто это все объясняло.

— Он влип во что-то серьезное, — добавил Рон. — С ним в одной группе работал убийца.

— Мы полагаем, Сида Уэйка убил Джон Латимер, — пояснила Гермиона. — Он связан с вашим вызовом?

Кингсли посмотрел на них и сдался. Закон вездесущности «Золотого Трио»: ни одна тайная операция без них не обходится. Следовало описать и прославиться.

— Вероятно, — ответил он. — Британский маг провел в Берлине темный ритуал жертвоприношения, пострадал мой агент. Гарри успел остановить ритуал. Он не пострадал.

Гермиона и Рон синхронно кивнули.

— Портключ в больницу Святой Хедвиги, — добавил Кингсли.

— Мы с вами.

Он вздохнул. Это он уже понял.

В аппарационном холле больницы их встретил глава берлинского отделения аврората Микаель Бернс. Кингсли коротко представил Гермиону и Рона, и их увели к Гарри.

— С Рождеством, министр, — сказал герр Бернс. — Прошу простить за испорченный вечер.

— Взаимно, герр Бернс, — кивнул Кингсли. — Счастливого, тем не менее, Рождества.

— Благодарю. Берлинский аврорат вполне доволен: двое темных магов, неудавшееся жертвоприношение, все живы — прекрасный подарок на Рождество. Нам. Но, боюсь, не вам, министр. Мы будем рекомендовать отказ от экстрадиции виновных.

Как бывший аврор Кингсли его прекрасно понимал и одобрял. Как министр магической Великобритании он, увы, не имел права соглашаться.

«Мерлин! — подумал Кингсли. — Как было бы просто, умри Аспид на алтаре!» Тогда и после экстрадиции им в лучшем и маловероятном случае светило бы пожизненное...

Но он не начнет сожалеть, что Аспид жив. Вот уж нет.

— Мне необходимо видеть обвиняемых, — сказал Кингсли.

— Разумеется, — сказал аврор. — Они здесь. Час назад медики сочли их способными к допросу.

— Они пострадали? — поднял бровь Кингсли.

— Магический шок неопределенной природы у Хэйнса. И сотрясение мозга у Латимера. Герр Поттер не поскупился на Ступефай.

— Да, — чуть улыбнулся Кингсли. — Это в его духе.

Аврор неопределенно хмыкнул, но от комментариев воздержался.

— Каковы результаты их допроса? — спросил Кингсли.

— Требуют встречи с вами.

Вот же, грамотные. Еще и семья у Латимера... непростая, чтоб ее. Слишком старая кровь, слишком много связей.

— Что с моим агентом?

— Жив. Сообщил кодовое имя и ранг. Медики утверждают, через час стабильно будет в сознании. Аврорату необходимы его показания, министр. И детали операции.

Недоволен, что операцию проводили у него под носом. Кто бы был доволен, действительно. Он сам в такой ситуации пришел бы в бешенство.

— Отдел Тайн Великобритании потребует его возвращения, — сказал Кингсли. — Агент Аспид действовал в рамках международного соглашения о преследовании темных магов.

— Мы это обсудим, — кивнул герр Бернс. — Он использовал нерегламентированное оборотное.

Кингсли чуть не фыркнул. Нерегламентированное! Впрочем, с них станется иметь циркуляр о разрешенных средствах шпионажа для иностранных агентов.

― Обсудим, ― согласился Кингсли. Жаль, он не сможет обменять Аспида на не-экстрадицию Джона и прочих. Формально Аспид числился в невыразимцах. Разные ведомства, разный протокол. Проклятая бюрократия.

Разговор с Латимером прошел ожидаемо плохо. «Стивен, ― говорил Латимер, ― шел на ритуал совершенно добровольно, он хотел его испытать, он его расшифовал, понимаете? И мы бы его, разумеется, вылечили. Все это ― чудовищное недоразумение».

Кингсли слушал, кивал и записывал. Так противно ему не было с судов над Ближним Кругом. Добровольный «Кровавый орел»! Но хороший адвокат развернет и эту ситуацию: Аспид же выжил, следовательно, вылечить его было возможно, а учитывая, что он тайный агент, то наверняка все предусмотрел и опасности вовсе не было... Знакомые аргументы.

Выйдя от Джона, Кингси вымыл руки и направился к Аспиду.

На пороге палаты обнаружились Гарри, Гермиона и Рон. Их разговор напоминал военный совет, и на охрану палаты они посматривали излишне расчетливо. Кингсли припомнил Гринготтс и вмешался.

― С Рождеством, Гарри, ― сказал он. ― Прекрасная работа.

Гарри кивнул. Выглядел он измученным.

― Нам сказали, Стивен в сознании. Но меня не впускают.

Гарри не помешает увидеть, что его спасенному ничто не грозит. А о том, что на самом деле произошло, они, конечно же, узнают и так. Как обычно. Проще и не скрывать. Кингсли сказал охране: «Он со мной» — и провел Гарри в палату.

К тому, что случилось дальше, он готов не был.

Гарри посмотрел на опутанную трубками фигуру в кровати (молодой совсем парень, удивился Кингсли) и сказал совершенно спокойно:

— Я так рад, что вы живы, профессор Снейп.

Что?

— Гарри, — осторожно произнес Кингсли, — это мой агент, Аспид. Мне кажется, ты…

— Зря кажется, — хрипло и резко отозвались с кровати. — А вот я не рад, Поттер. Совсем. Подойдите, мне трудно орать.

Кингсли подошел, ощущая, как кружится голова. Сердце билось бешено.

Парень на кровати Северуса не напоминал никак. Ничем.

— Вы... — Гарри вдохнул со всхлипом. — Ты!.. Ты сам дал мне понять, где искать… Стивен.

— Ты должен был найти труп! — Аспид закашлялся. — Их должны были взять на трупе! Что у тебя за мания всех спасать! Шеклболт, у вас мало времени. Меня чем-то накачали, скоро отрублюсь. Ритуал — фальшивка. Я сам его придумал, чтобы запереть их с уликами. Но написал как следует, они купились. Там прописано, для результата нужна смерть. Но у Латимеров хороший адвокат. Мне жаль, что не вышло.

— Северус?.. — спросил Кингсли негромко. Парень — Аспид — знакомо искривил губы. — Ты же начал работать…

— В школе. Это не важно. Шеклболт…

— Так вот почему... — выдохнул Гарри. — Вот почему то воспоминание поддельное! Профессор Дамблдор вас завербовал гораздо раньше.

— Уж скорее я его… — Аспид зашелся в кашле. — Не важно. Шеклболт... Подними меня немного?

Ошарашенный Кингсли потянулся, но Гарри сказал:

— Нет. Ему нельзя. С такими ранами. Он пытается обеспечить вам труп. Даже сейчас.

Аспид закрыл глаза.

Кингсли выругался.

— Прекратить идиотское самопожертвование! — рявкнул он. — Немцы не дадут экстрадиции. Темным магам, пойманным на человеческом жертвоприношении? Никогда!

И услышал слабый смешок. М-да. Ложь в успокоение вышла неубедительной.

— Никуда они не денутся, Северус… Какого дьявола ты никому не сказал, что жив?!

— Хорошая смерть получилась, — чуть улыбнулся Аспид. — Правильная. Жалко было портить… Пусть им хоть срок дадут, обидно, если все зря.

— Ничего не зря, — сказал Кингсли уверенно. — В Берлине темным магам положена смертная казнь. Они не уйдут.

Он все сделает, чтобы не ушли. Совершенно все, что в его силах.

 

 

**02:10, 25 декабря 1998 г. Берлин**

— …И потом появились авроры, — закончил Гарри.

Рассказывал он будто не сам, а кто-то более спокойный и рассудительный. Будущий аврор Поттер, наверное. Гарри сидел в больничной комнате отдыха, обняв бутылку воды, и не хотел ничего. Его мутило. Вчерашний день, библиотека, бег через город вспоминались с трудом, словно случились не с ним.

«Откат от адреналина», — поставила диагноз Герм, но Гарри понимал, что не совсем. Ему просто не хотелось думать. О неприятных, очевидных вещах.

— Очень интересный ритуал, — сказала Гермиона. — Я хочу посмотреть на текст и понять, как он спрятал ловушку и систему оповещения.

— Только ты можешь счесть «Кровавого орла» интересным, — закатил глаза Рон. — Эй, Гарри. Что ты такой мрачный? Все же хорошо закончилось.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри.

Все живы. И все хорошо.

Он потер виски.

— Мне все кажется, что меня предал друг.

— Стивен? — спросила Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул.

— Глупо, я знаю. Его и не существовало никогда, Аспид-Снейп роль играл. А я поверил. Только все равно погано, что все было неправдой. Со Стивеном было хорошо дружить…

Герм с Роном переглянулись. Гарри не понял их взглядов.

— Погано, — кивнул Рон. — Это точно. Ты как думаешь, он расшифровку тоже придумал?

— А? — удивленно моргнул Гарри. Миру резко вернулась четкость.

— Ну как же. Ему требовалось спровоцировать Латимера, подсунуть ему ритуал. Почему не подделать расшифровку?

Гарри раздраженно помотал головой.

— Нет, ты что. Бред какой.

— Ну ты же сам говоришь, что он во всем притворялся! Одним притворством больше…

— Это другое! — повысил голос Гарри, начиная злиться. Ну как Рон не понимает? И почему молчит Герм, уж она-то!.. — Он же ученый, настоящий, он бы никогда не подделал такой результат! Это… это как крестраж сделать!

— О, ожил, — удовлетворенно сказал Рон, и Гарри уставился на него. — А говорил, все было притворством. Не все, значит. Верно?

— Манипуляторы, — вздохнул Гарри. — Стратеги. Наверное, не все. Но…

— Но ты лучше подумай, каково профессору Снейпу, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Я не могу себе представить, как это: притворяться со школы. Всю жизнь играть не то, что ты есть. Интересно, кстати, какой он на самом деле. Может, и такой, как Стивен, хотя бы немного. Откуда-то он его взял. Кстати, а кто такой настоящий Стивен?

— Как я понял, — сказал Гарри, — его вообще нет. Ст… Снейп сделал новое многосущное, не привязанное к определенному человеку…

Гермиона вздохнула восторженно и подалась вперед.

— …с большим интервалом приема, где-то в двое суток. Я помню, он капсулы глотал, говорил — от желудка…

— Капсулы! — выдохнула Герм. Рон фыркнул и погладил ее по плечу.

— …только оно очень токсичное. Я слышал, колдомедики ругались, говорили, он себе лет двадцать от жизни отрезал. И что последствия будут, правда пока непонятно какие. И ему еще лечиться долго…

— Он не собирался оставаться в живых, — сказала Гермиона, и Гарри кивнул.

— Он и сейчас… не слишком рад.

— Это неправильно, — сказала Гермиона. — Но понятно. Война ведь закончилась, агент Аспид больше не нужен. А профессор Снейп мертв и не реабилитирован, у него даже дом сожгли. Куда ему возвращаться, если подумать?

— Мы придумаем, — сказал Гарри решительно. — Разве мы не придумаем?

— Придумаем, — ответила Гермиона, и Рон кивнул. — Совершенно неправильно, если научное сообщество потеряет такого ученого. Но ты бы поговорил с ним сначала. Он нашей помощи может и не захотеть вообще-то.

 

 

**28 декабря 1998 г. Берлин**

В палату Аспида Гарри пришел три дня спустя, прямо из Норы. С апельсинами и подарком Аспиду от Молли. Узнав всю историю, Молли всплеснула руками, пригласила Аспида на Новый год и связала ему шарф. Темно синий, со снежинками. Гарри понятия не имел, как его дарить.

Аспид теперь выглядел старше, уже лет на двадцать восемь. Вернулся черный цвет глаз, а вот волосы стали пегими — темными со светлыми прядями. И лицом он больше походил на Снейпа, хотя если бы Гарри не знал, никогда бы не сопоставил. Мало ли на свете носатых брюнетов?

Гарри остановился у кровати. Сгрузил на столик апельсины. Когда повернулся, Аспид смотрел на него.

— Привет, Стивен,— сказал Гарри.


End file.
